Mr Endlessly
by angel puppeteer
Summary: I don't know you. I can't remember you. But: one word. One look. One smile. And I know. Again, I'd fall. [Sequel: The Uchiha Sweetheart]
1. He asks for a name

who are you

_who are you_

_who are you_

who…

…are

…_you_?

It was the moment when her perfect world cracked.

…

…

**Mr. Endlessly**

…

…

_.

For a moment, Tsunade thought her pupil will start crying at once.

Naruto, with a barely concealed sad frown, squeezed her thin arm. "Sakura-chan…" he whispered soothingly.

Sakura's lower lip trembled, her posture stiff. She had to push her knuckles up to her lips, the visible shaking of her fingers apparent.

"…is he—?" She began quietly, her brows quivering. The green of her irises faltered, turning from their usual brightness to dull gray hue.

It hurt to speak. Her throat was throbbing painfully. The boy with the face that looked so much like Sasuke-kun's was looking at her reproachfully. With difficulty, eyes begging, she tore her eyes from the boy's face and sought Tsunade's comforting brown gaze. "Shishou…?"

The blonde woman sighed deeply as her apprentice turned to her, searching her eyes, looking so lost like a small girl. Small as she is… fragile… like a child… always like a child—

"Shi…shou… what—" she looked back at the dark-haired boy, lowering her hand to her side. "Shishou… he… he—"

The girl glanced back at her and Tsunade sank to her chair wearily, muttering feebly, "…he's alive."

Green eyes widened significantly. Her heart pounded and for such a girl with tiny body, she had an unnaturally strong heartbeat. Naruto could almost feel her heartbeat going frantic and for a second there, he thought her body would explode.

"…no." The pink-haired girl breathed shakily. "He must be… someone who looked a lot like… Sasuke-kun." Sakura countered silently.

The boy frowned disdainfully. "What are you talking about?"

Sakura froze and looked at him, petrified. Voice like Sasuke-kun's… a face like Sasuke-kun's… eyes like Sasuke-kun's… a frown like Sasuke-kun's…

"He's alive." Tsunade leaned forward, her fingers laced together in front of her chin. "He… obviously, he cannot die easily, eh?" She cleared her throat, "he's alive. He's…" the woman glanced at the visitor who scowled heavily.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The boy stated in a monotone.

…

…

_Oh my god._

Her eyebrows drew together. "It can't be… he d-died… three years ago."

The boy scowled at her. "I'm alive."

Sakura blinked and a question came to her. "…but— but why didn't you…come back here? We—" she stopped and frowned in confusion, "…were waiting for you."

He looked straight to her eyes.

_Those eyes. _

His frown deepened.

"Why come here?" With a grunt, he crossed his arms and looked at somewhere else. The girl had a hauntingly good-looking face.

A face that cannot be easily forgotten. But then, he cannot recall seeing that face for all his eighteen years.

He cannot feel a connection.

And so he said flatly,

"I don't even know you."

_Ouch._

Her eyes widened and slowly… she looked down, pink locks swept over her forehead, covering her eyes. Naruto gave her arm a comforting squeeze while biting his tongue to stifle a curse that threatened to roll off his mouth. Instead, he protectively pulled her closer to the side of his body.

"Watch your mouth." Naruto said in a controlled voice.

The dark-haired boy was about to snap back a retort but the redhead girl beside him beat him to it. "Don't talk to him like that—"

Naruto glared at her but soon was startled at the similarity he had found the girl shared with his Sakura-chan.

They have the—

"Don't look at her like that." Sasuke snapped.

—same eyes.

Sakura bit her bottom lip before forcing a smile. "Naruto, it's okay—"

"I told you. We should not be here." Sasuke snapped, turning to Tsubasa. "I don't need help in regaining my memories—"

Sakura's head rose. "Regaining your..._memories? _Why? Have you—"

"He has amnesia." Tsunade interjected.

_Amnesia? _

"He…" she stared back at Sasuke who glared at her coldly. She immediately withdrew her gaze.

…_cannot remember me?_

"I already informed Naruto about this." Tsunade added sharply. "Therefore, I was expecting that he would understand the situation. That he will tolerate Uchiha's… tactlessness since he cannot remember who Sakura is, who he is…and who I am."

"…all these years… he was alive somewhere?" Sakura said softly, staring at Sasuke desperately.

"Obviously." Sasuke snapped irritably, making Sakura shiver. Naruto glared and Sasuke gazed back heatedly. "Who are these people?" he asked coldly. "Why do you have to insist that I should meet them?"

Tsunade snorted. "They are your friends."

Sasuke raised a brow. "…you mean, they _were_ my friends." He said with a narrowed cold stare.

_This bastard. _Naruto's jaw moved and if weren't for Sakura, the boy who came back from the dead would die _again_.

Tsunade watched Sakura's face discreetly, watching the emotions swirling under the thick lashes that hid her eyes. She was impressed that Sakura hadn't cried.

Yet.

"How could you say that…?" the blonde Jounin hissed, baring his teeth. The horizontal lines across his cheeks darkened and became prominent. "All _these_ fucking years, three years of fucking grief and _damn it!_ You were having such a grand time—"

"Stop it."

Naruto stopped and looked down to Sakura.

"Stop it… Naruto."

Her voice pierced through him and Naruto grumbled something like: _bastard, show-off, asshole…_ before letting go of her arm and crossing his arms across his chest with a huff.

"Glad you can talk with sense." The dark-haired boy grunted.

The blonde gritted his teeth before biting off. "You bastard—"

"Naruto! I said… Stop." Sakura hissed. Naruto exhaled forcefully through his nose and turned away arrogantly.

"Che."

Sasuke snorted and looked outside. "I want to go home."

Tsubasa smiled. "Well, if you retrieve your memories quickly, we'll be able to go back earlier than scheduled."

…

…

"_I want to go home."_

Sakura's expression softened. _Where is your home, Sasuke-kun?_

Not here anymore.

_But to where that girl is, it would be your home._

Sakura looked down, biting her lip to control her unstable emotions.

"Um, Hokage-sama…" Tsubasa called timidly. "Well, about his situation… will they help us?" she asked, looking at the pink-haired girl and tall blonde boy with uncertainty.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Of course, the three of them were friends since childhood."

_Since…childhood? We're friends that long? _Sasuke frowned and unconsciously, his dark eyes moved to stare at the girl with silly rose-colored hair with bangs framing her doe-like eyes and cheeks.

"And my cute apprentice is such a good soul. So, no prob." Tsunade added with a half-smile. Sakura blinked slowly and raised her head, showing a slack smile.

Naruto scowled. "Help him with what? Help him remember?"

"Yes."

"But…" Sakura interrupted. "Is it important?"

Tsubasa gazed back to the pink-haired girl's steady gaze. "What do you mean?"

Something flickered over those green irises. "Does it matter if he remembers his past or not?"

"Of course, it does!" Tsubasa answered indignantly.

"It doesn't." Sasuke contradicted stiffly.

"Koi-kuuuun! Stop disagreeing with me all the time." Tsubasa lectured sternly. She glanced back at Sakura. "Please excuse his…tactlessness? Yes. His tactlessness. To be honest, I had a hard time persuading him to be here. He doesn't want to go back here."

"…!" Tsunade, Naruto and Sakura were startled.

"But I insisted."

…

…

Sakura wet her lips first before saying lightly, "He's right."

_Sakura-chan!_

_Sakura—_

Sakura turned her face to Sasuke. The boy looked affronted and a stiff expression appeared on his face when the girl smiled warmly. "What matters most is that he's alive."

Sasuke looked away, strangely feeling uncomfortable at the smile.

Why? That he didn't know.

And he definitely did not _want_ to know.

"I insisted because I want to meet his parents."

Naruto's pale brows went up. "What for?" _They're dead, idiot._

"Because we're engaged." Tsubasa said with a grin.

"…?" Sakura frowned. _What?_

"…engaged?" Naruto repeated dumbly.

"Hai." Tsubasa nodded happily. "We're engaged to be married."

…

…

"WHAT!"

It was Naruto who reacted.

"We are engaged for a year now." Tsubasa replied.

"As in…wedding bells?" asked Tsunade whose brown eyes were wide like saucers.

"Hai. Wedding bells. Wedding gown. Those stuffs…" the redhead said, making motions with her hands.

First, Naruto and Tsunade stared at Sasuke who looked indifferent as though what _his_ fiancée had announced was similar to 'I want candies' declaration. Then, their shocked gazes went to Sakura. The pink-haired girl gazed back, stunned. Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at her as though saying, 'curse them! punch them anythiiiiing just do something! Say somethiiiing!'

"Wow." Sakura cleared her throat and smiled _very_ widely. "Congratulations."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! It wasn't _your_ line! You're supposed to say—"

_BAM!_

"Owwww—"

"E-heheh. Don't pay attention to him. He's…uh, a little disoriented. As of now." Sakura giggled. "It was just… well, it was unbelievable."

"Hell right. Unbelievable. Who would ever thought that a human ice cube will get knocked up—"

_BAM!_

"Another word and you're so dead." Sakura hissed murderously.

"But—"

"Naruto, _please._" Sakura whispered.

He stared at her eyes for a long time and sighed. "Fine." The boy folded his arms behind his head. "I'm outta here." He drawled flatly and padded out nonchalantly.

"Oi, where you going?" Shizune asked. "We're not yet finished—"

Tsunade dismissed her words with a wave of her hand. "Gah, let him go. He's hungry, I assume."

"But…"

"It's okay." Sakura said with a smile. "Well, shishou… I have to go now."

Tsunade frowned.

Sakura smiled brightly. "I am needed in the hospital. I'm on duty."

"But you just came back from your mission." Tsunade said, looking at her tired form.

"Nah, it's okay." Sakura heaved her backpack higher and showed her teacher the scroll. "My mission report. I wrote this while—" She stopped, then grinned. "Well, here it is." She approached the table and gave the Hokage the scroll.

"Well, if you have something important to say… say it now, Shishou." The pink-haired girl stated smilingly.

Tsunade squinted, sharply scrutinizing the girl. "Don't worry about your duty. You can go home now. You looked tired."

"No. I'm fine. Really. I have to work." Sakura contradicted.

"Do what I say."

Sakura frowned but nodded heavily. "If you say so."

Tsunade nodded and sat down. "Good. You're dismissed."

"…"

"I just summoned you to… see Uchiha."

Sakura blinked, and then gave a loose grin.

"Alright." Summoning her inner strength, Sakura turned to Sasuke who was watching her. "It's— it's great to see you again, Sasuke-ku— Sasuke-san." She bowed. "It's…really…"

A gulp.

"I'm so happy to know that you're alive… after all these years… thank God."

Sasuke remained staring.

The girl straightened up and gave a bright smile. "…well, see you around." She gave a small wave. With quick steps, Sakura made her way to the door.

"Wait."

_Huh?_ Surprised, Sakura wheeled around, frowning.

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked at her indifferently. "Who are you?"

Sakura looked up and met his flat narrowed stare, pink strands falling softly over her eyes.

…who are you—

…who are you—

who…

…are…

…you?

Such simple words, a plain question. But the effect was devastating. Painful.

For some odd reason, Sasuke was entranced with the strange brilliance of the girl's green irises. So green with thick long lashes. He found it annoying… because he was staring. Too much.

Because…

_I know those eyes._

"I didn't catch your name." he added with a casual shrug.

"…I'm—" Her throat, unexpectedly, closed in.

"_I love you the most."_

"_I wished for your happiness."_

"_I'll protect you."_

"_Anything. For you."_

Those were the times when he'll do anything for her. Those were… the times. The past. The time when he was in love. With her.

_But now, I am nothing._

She gave him a soft smile. _Still the happiness is there. Even though… he would never remember me—_

_I would be forever grateful._

"Haruno Sakura." She bowed respectfully.

_That's my name. You can't remember? Nah?_

"Good bye."

_That's good!_

-

-

-

-

_Good._

_Yes._

_Forget me._

_Forget me._

-

-

-

-

"The clouds have covered the sky. It will rain soon." Tsunade commented, standing in front of her window. Her visitors from the Cloud Country were gone. Below the windowpane, the Hokage watched Sakura walking out of the building.

_step_

_step_

_step_

_step_

The girl stopped.

…

…

…

Tsunade watched her apprentice from her window.

"I thought she'll start crying."

The clouds above gathered faster.

"Especially when he said 'who are you', I thought she would crying right away."

Pause.

She watched the raindrops that slowly fell. The rain fell heavier, the raindrops were larger and amazingly, there was no chilling breeze.

"…she should be." Shizune said sadly.

Tsunade's brown eyes focused again on Sakura's slumped back. _Sakura-chan._ The girl's pink mane hung behind her back loosely, wet and heavy.

"…she's a strong girl." Tsunade said softly. She saw Sakura raised an arm to wipe her face. "She's just a child in a body of a young woman. And like a child, all she can do is to cry."

Shizune sadly gazed at the young girl who was getting wet under the heavy downpour. She looked fragile. It was almost a joke to think that this girl can draw a crater with her little finger.

"But as of now that's what she must do. Cry for a while." The Hokage turned her back on the window. "To cry doesn't mean you are weak. To cry when you have to cry is a way of showing strength."

She sat down and started sorting her paperwork. "Not so many people can do it. The real strength doesn't mean physical strength."

"…"

"It is when all is lost and still, you go on."

"…"

"When people expected you to be cool but instead you cry." Tsuande smiled slightly. "After crying, she will be able to face her problem easier."

Shizune turned to her master. "You know her very well."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Not so well. Sakura's unique. You can't tell what she will do next because she looks weak. Only few know what she was capable of."

"Hai." Shizune smiled and bowed before exiting the room.

…

…

_Sakura, do you regret now?_

Discreetly, Tsunade turned her swivel chair to face the window. _It hurt. Very much._ Her face softened. _Maybe, I would never fathom the depth of your pain right now. But…be strong. _

She smiled, fully this time.

_After all, you are not alone._

-

-

-

-

The rain stopped falling. But the sounds of patter-pitter were still present. Sakura looked up, slightly with difficulty. Her thick sodden hair was heavy on her head and her thick bangs were sticking to her forehead, blocking her vision.

_Huh?_

Someone was holding an umbrella aloft above her head. Startled, she lifted her gaze, her vision watery as rivulets of water poured down her face.

Her thick-lashed eyes widened.

"Sa… Sasuke?" she murmured without a sound. Only her lips moved but he understood.

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 1**— _hmm, maybe a cola and cake will heal a broken heart._


	2. Remembering what she feels

**M**

**R.**

**E**

**N**

**D**

**L**

**E**

**S**

**S**

**L**

**Y**

Rachmaninoff**  
**_piano concerto no. 2_

**-**

**-**

**-**

"What are you doing?"

Sakura blinked and Sasuke quietly watched the rivulets of water running down her face. His gaze caught the tiny raindrops hanging over her lashes, the luster of her hair and the intense color of her irises, making them greener with the thickness of her lashes.

"…I…I—"

"Were you crying?"

He watched as her eyes widened.

"No." She replied softly and wiped her face. "It's just the rain."

"Hn."

"…"

"Here." He took her wrist and placed the handle of the umbrella in her hand.

A frown creased her forehead. "But—"

"You're weak." He drawled blankly.

A flash of irritation crossed her eyes. And Sasuke saw it. He fought the urge to quirk the corner of his mouth.

"…rather, you _looked _weak."

Her expression sagged and her gaze focused on the umbrella handle.

Green eyes visibly widened under the soggy bangs when she felt his hand grabbed her fingers. With his eyes locked with her face, he wrapped her numb fingers around the handle.

Strangely, for a while, Sasuke felt tensed. Her skin was cold yet the paleness radiated warmth. And the feel of her skin, regardless of how little skin he had touched, was familiar. The feeling of familiarity was not strong but it was _there._ Weak yet the impact was…devastating.

His face moved, his jaw clenching. _Those eyes._

Her gaze flickered over his face and met his unflinching narrowed stare.

_I know those eyes._

Dark eyebrows narrowed in the middle. Slipping on his mask of detachment, Sasuke released her fingers and pocketed his fists. Without any word or gesture, he turned away, out of the umbrella's shelter into the downpour.

"Sasuke—"

He stopped, shoulders tensed.

Sakura reflexively stepped back. "I mean… Uchiha-san." She hastily corrected herself. "…thanks. For the…" she looked up to the umbrella. "…for the shelter."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, wet blue-black strands framing his face and eyes.

"Hn."

She smiled warmly.

_That smile._

And he coldly stared back.

_Those eyes._

He shrugged and walked off.

_I know those eyes._

-

-

**Eye-catch!** Returns!

SD-Sasuke held up an umbrella with blank expression. _When it rains, it camouflages the tears and sadness._

-

-

A week passed and the news of Sasuke going back from the dead spread around the bustling village. Few people believed it. Several shrugged it off. The Uchiha was a ninja, a very good one for that matter. Maybe he got lost in the road of life and decided to be vagabond instead of coming home three years ago.

The news reached itchy ears. Ears like Ino's.

"Oi, Sakura!"

The said girl turned towards the noise or call. Whatever it was. "Eh? Ino? What's—"

"—up? Is it true!? Is it? Is it? Is it?"

"What?" asked Sakura, bewildered.

The pretty blonde rolled her eyes. "That Sasuke-kun is back?"

Sakura blinked, and smiled softly. "Yes."

Ino shrieked. "YAAAAAAY! So he _wasn't_ dead?"

"Obviously." Sakura replied, lifting her brows.

"But…where had he been? I mean… if he wasn't dead, where was he for three years? Because if he was— surely, he'll come back to _you._"

Sakura's pencil froze from writing. Blinking slowly, she shrugged and continued writing. "…it's complicated, Ino."

"Eh? How complicated?"

"_Very_ complicated. That's how." Sakura carefully flipped to the next page of the book.

"You're not telling me anything useful." Ino accused with a pout.

"What do you want me to say, hm? Knowing you, you should have known _everything._" Sakura retorted dryly.

"Aw! You make it sound like a bad thing!"

The pink-haired girl giggled lightly. "Well, what have you heard?"

Ino wiggled her brows, contemplating. "…nothing in particular. Tsunade-sama kept everything quiet. I heard from Shika that it was classified. That only few chosen people were allowed to talk about it, talk to him and see Sasuke-kun. And that includes you, forehead."

"Mm…" Sakura responded mindlessly.

"Sakura…?" the blonde poked the girl's arm. "Oi! What was he like, ne?" Her elegant pale eyebrow rose a significant inches when Sakura unsuccessfully hid a cringe at the question.

"…he's— he's different." She answered vaguely.

"Define different."

Sakura stopped what she was doing.

"Sakura…?"

Something stirred in Sakura's green-silver tinted eyes. "Very different…" she replied softly. The girl stared at her notepad, long and hard before looking up to Ino's blue eyes. "…he— he can't remember me." She added in a small tight voice.

Ino's eyes widened.

"Oh…my god."

Sakura looked down, her eyebrows meeting in the middle in a sad frown. "Oh no, I'm sorry… Sakura-chan…" Ino added.

Sakura forced a bright smile as she looked up. "No, it's okay! It's…for the best."

"For the best? Are you stupid?!" Ino huffed. "This is… a disaster! What happened…? How did it happen?"

"It's called amnesia. The inability to remember past events. A period of forgetfulness. In short, his memory is messed up." Sakura explained.

Ino frowned. "Huh? You mean, he… totally forgot all about _you_? YOU?"

"Not just me…" Sakura started wearily. "All of us, Ino. He can't remember _us_. Konoha. Naruto. Kakashi-sensei. His past. His comrades. His _parents_. Itachi-san. The massacre. All of it. He cannot recall who he was. What he was—"

"And who you are to him." Ino interjected.

Sakura paused.

The pink-haired girl swallowed first before replying casually. "Yes." She cast Ino a sideway glance. "Even his feelings, he cannot remember them." She muttered, locking her gaze with the half-filled page of her notepad.

"But, if he cannot remember, definitely, he'll _feel_ it." Ino pointed out frowningly. "After all, amnesia is equals to 'messed up memory bank', right? You don't need a memory to remember that you love someone."

Sakura shrugged.

"…Sakura?"

The girl remained staring at her notepad. Blue eyes narrowed knowingly. "What is it…?"

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "…he's… he's— he's engaged."

Loud silence followed.

A loud scraping of wood against floor was heard as Ino jumped to her feet, pushing her chair back roughly. **"WHAT?!"** she screamed angrily down to Sakura, causing some paper to fly about and some chairs and tables to rattle.

Sakura shut one eye with a wince. "…oh kami— why—"

"What did you do? What did you say? What? WHAT?" growled a doom-laden voice.

Sakura blinked, and replied thinly. "I said… 'Congratulations'."

Ino's eyes bulged. "What are you, CRAZY WOMAN?"

"Eh? N-no…"

Ino's nostrils flared. "WHO'S THE DAMN SLUT!?"

"Ino! Do you really have to scream?" Sakura dragged out. "For kami's sake, be quiet!"

"WHO'S THE DAMN SLUT? WHO!!!" screamed Ino, making people stare at them.

Sakura groaned, pulling for Ino's arm. "Waaah! Ino! This. Is. A. Library! Be quiet!" Her cheeks were flushing in embarrassment. "Sit down!"

"Sakura!" Ino hollered down to her. Sakura shut one eye with a mental groan when people threw them dirty looks. "I'm NOT STUPID!"

"Eh? Of course! But what are you doing? You're SCREAMING! And it's scaring people! See??" Sakura dragged out, making motions with her hands.

Ino snorted and crossed her arms, her posture poised and straight. Sakura exhaled, dipping her head low. "I'm reacting." The poised blonde said acidly.

"…really?" Sakura shot back sarcastically.

Ino bent forward to her to put her head in level with Sakura's. The pink-haired girl moved back, cringing. "Who's the damn slut!?"

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temple. "Tsubasa-san is not a slut. She's sophisticated and seemed like a good person so—"

Ino sneered and barred her teeth. Or fangs. "I don't give damn thing if she's sophisticated or goody-goody! The fact that he's engaged to _someone else_ is—"

Green eyes flashed with warning. "Ino. Keep your voice down." Sakura hissed.

"Are you stupid?" Ino snarled in a whisper.

The pink-haired kunoichi raised her brow, obviously offended. "First off, I'm _not_ stupid. I'm a medic-nin. To be one, you have to have this." She tapped her forehead with her index finger. "And _yes_, I have it. The brain, Ino." She finished with a slight sneer.

Ino opened her mouth to argue but stopped at the peculiar expression Sakura had had on her face.

"Second, what's _wrong _with that?"

"Of course, something's wrong!" Ino spread her arms wide to accentuate her point. "Being engaged means he's getting married!"

Sakura grew stiff but later relaxed.

"I know that. So, what's wrong with that…?" she repeated with dull conviction, turning back to her notepad.

Ino's jaw sagged. "You mean… you're okay with that?"

Sakura smiled. "Absolutely. I have no problem with that."

"…but you _love_ him."

It felt as though someone slapped her in the face. Green eyes rounded below straight pink brows and silk locks.

"Don't you?"

_SNAP!_

Blinking and startled, Sakura looked down to the broken pencil. Beside her, Ino flinched.

"_We are engaged for a year now."_

_who are you_

_who are you_

_who…_

…_are…_

…_you?_

Sakura slowly lowered her lashes.

Ino sighed deeply. _I guess…_ She took a sideway glance at Sakura. _I hit a nerve._ "Okay. I'm sorry. I…went overboard."

The medic kept her head bowed.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. Alright?" Shikamaru was right. She's too nosy. And luckily, Sakura didn't punch her or something. After all, the girl's reflexes were hypersensitive. Who knows… she might be sporting a flat nose after this.

Finally, after tensed minutes, Sakura released a shaky breath before shrugging and looking up with a bright smile. "What are you being sorry for?"

"You never listen to me." Ino said with quirked brows.

"Hm?"

"I told you. Be true to yourself."

Sakura dropped her gaze. "…it doesn't matter…what I feel. Right now, the most important thing is that he's alive. Even though…he can't remember me anymore…" She smiled up at Ino sincerely. "It's okay. As long as he's alive, I will be okay." Ino noticed the way Sakura's fingers shook. "Plus, if he can't remember anything from his past, isn't it good? At least, he would not recall painful memories like Itachi-san, right?"

"Stop this fake… 'I'm fine' crap." Ino blurted out. "How about you?"

Green eyes stared.

"It's not just about you. It's _all_ about you."

"Well…" Sakura began softly, her lashes lowered over her startling green eyes.

Ino raised a brow, challenging her.

"It hurts."

-

-

**Eye-catch!**

SD-Sakura sleeping under the shade of Sakura tree. _The reason why I sleep is that my heart has a tendency to break apart when I'm awake… _

-

-

"Oi, you're not going to slobber over those pages, are you?"

Sakura's pink head shot up from her folded arms on the desk as though hit by lightning. Her hand came up to wipe her mouth. Green eyes flashed defensively. "…I wasn't…" the girl dragged out groggily.

Shizune grinned, hands on hips. "You were _snoring _like a pig…"

Sakura froze in mid-yawn. "What! No… no way!" she exclaimed, horrified. "I… I, uh—" her cheeks flushed vividly as she tilt her head to the side. "…really?" thick lashed eyes blinked innocently.

Shizune let out a deep laugh. "I was joking."

The girl pouted and looked at her senior accusingly. "Gah, you enjoy making fun of me, Shizune-sempai…"

The woman chuckled mischievously. "Your expressions are so funny."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura shook her head. "Whatever you say… what time is it?"

"No idea." Shizune paused. "But I think it is dinnertime already."

"Mn…" Sakura lifted a hand to rub her temple irritatingly. "My head feels like it's gonna explode."

"You study too much. Too cramped up with knowledge."

Sakura smiled widely. "No big deal! I love what I do."

Shizune smiled back, amazed at her younger colleague's passion and determination. Despite of her apparent fatigue and mental and emotional stress, Sakura's eyes held so much life, sparkling and wide like a child's. The brown-eyed woman laughed shortly, hearing Sakura talked like a windmill.

"…finally! I got a chance to read Shishou's most priceless book! It was so thick! Thicker than my hands combined! And the illustration? Wow! I've never seen such detailed photographs of cadavers! And the views? Amazing! Frontal, sagittal and transverse views are available! SUGOI!"

So the rumors were true. She talked like a windmill.

"Ne, sempai, what are you smiling about?"

Shizune grinned. "Nothing."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "You're making fun of me…_again._"

"No, no! Seriously."

The girl stuck her tongue out playfully. "I'm going home!" she collected her things and slung her duffel bag over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow!"

"Hai. Be careful on your way home."

Sakura smiled and gave a small bow. "Arigato. You, too, sempai." She waved a hand happily and stepped out of the study. The corridors were near empty, few walked back and forth at the lobby. Seeing familiar faces, Sakura bid good night and gave small smiles.

"See you, Sakura-san."

"Good night!"

Smiling, Sakura took off to the direction of her apartment she used to share with Sasuke. With a huge yawn and eyes shut to savor the moment, Sakura rounded on a corner.

"Hwuaa—"

And collided with a hard chest.

"—ahhh!" She flailed her arms helplessly, eyes snapped wider than beach balls. Her reaction time was low since her chakra was almost nil, having spent them all in practicing healing jutsus. Anticipating hard cement meeting fleshy rear, Sakura shut one eye in a wince. However, a hand shot forward and grabbed her forearm, pulling her right up back to her shaky feet.

_Sigh._

A big sigh of relief escaped her lips. Delicate shoulders slouched forward tiredly. Forgetting her grace, with arms stretched above her head, Sakura yawned widely without covering her gaping mouth, allowing a full view of tongue and white rows of teeth.

"Are you a ninja or what?" came a solid smooth tenor. Stunned, Sakura stopped stretching her arms and looked up. A look of total mortification crossed her face, cheeks flushed to bright red matched with massive comical jaw drop.

"Haruno, close your mouth or flies will fly in."

Her jaw snapped up quickly. Taking swift steps backward, Sakura met his gaze with wide eyes.

"Eh, I— uhhh…" she stuttered.

Sasuke looked at her expressionlessly.

"Good…evening!" Finally, coherent words.

"Hn." He shrugged unconcernedly and walked past her without a second glance. However, he did give her an advice. "Don't fall off a ditch."

Sakura blinked. "Oh." She flashed him pretty smile. "Don't worry!"

Sasuke scowled over his shoulder, hands inside his pockets. "I'm not worried."

Something in her expression turned rigid but her smile remained. However, upon evaluation, the Uchiha noticed something raw crossing the green of her eyes, making them looked darker.

She swallowed first before replying. "Of course. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to imply—"

"Don't apologize." He paused, his gaze lingering on her face before staring back to the path before him. "It's annoying."

Without another word, he walked further off.

Behind him, Sakura bit her lip.

"_I don't even know you." _

She lowered her lashes. _I don't even know…why it hurts._ Will it be for the best if she remained a thing of his past? As of now, she had no answer to that question. Not yet. But…

She watched his back…stretching farther… farther…

"_Be true to yourself."_

What do I want?

What do I feel?

…really feel?

Be true…to yourself.

_HELL YEAH! THIS TIME, DON'T BE STUPID!_ Her inner persona roared. Wow… finally snapping out of her dormancy, huh? _You're Homo sapiens, aren't you? A homo sapiens has a Homo sapiens brain._

"Sasuke…" she didn't know why but as of the moment, it was what she was capable of.

His name.

Sasuke.

_(who are you?)_

Sasuke.

_(who are you?)_

Sasuke…

_(who are you?)_

Reach out.

Please… _Please…_

_It's me. It's me!_

…

_Sasuke-kun! It's me!_

…

Without realizing it, Sasuke had stopped. He side stepped, took a step back, giving her a side view profile of him.

"Haruno."

Sakura jerked back to reality. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I was… um, I'm about to ask… err— where are you going?" she forced a bright smile. "You might get lost."

Dark eyebrows narrowed in the middle. "I'm not stupid."

The girl twitched. _HOW RUDE…! RAAAAWR!_ "Well…uh," her face brightened up. "Do you want to go around? I can come with you and—"

"No." he interrupted gruffly.

"But…"

"You're not even awake for it." He faced her fully before continuing. "And I'm not going to glue you back in case you fall into pieces."

Sakura cringed at his cold arrogance but hid her displeasure and rising temperament by smiling at him. "I'm fine. I'm not that weak." She assured with a V-sign. "I'm sure I can help you familiarize with some things. Reintroduce you to places and people you grew up with. I know everything—"

"I don't need your help."

—_about you._

"But your fiancée expects us to help you recover your memories."

The Uchiha gave off an arrogant scoff. "Frankly, I don't feel any connection—" he looked at her straight in the eye but later averted his gaze to the side. "With you." Sakura cringed. "Or with everyone else. Is it not enough for _you_ that I'm alive?"

"It's…more than enough." Sakura answered softly.

Sasuke turned his head towards her, frowning. It's happening again.

_I'm staring._

Again.

And again.

With lowered eyelids, Sakura began gently. "We grieved for three years. Naruto…" at the mention of his name, a small smile appeared on her face. "…he always visits your memorial."

"Naruto?"

"The blonde boy you met days ago."

Sasuke nodded. "The rude loud idiot."

Her brow twitched upward, making Sasuke smirked. "Things never changed. You two are always against each other. Always disagreeing. Though it appeared like you hated each other, underneath it all, you are close friends." She stared back at him. "In fact, Naruto saw you as a brother."

His frown reappeared. _Brother._

"When you _died_, he was very devastated. Everyday, he visits your memorial…" her brows furrowed upward. "We…tried our best to move on… to heal ourselves, to forgive ourselves…"

Sasuke, without realizing it, was clenching his fists.

"Seeing you again, alive and happy with someone… it healed us. It's…happiness. This feeling. What we feel right now… what I feel…"

He clenched his teeth together.

"…I'm…"

_You love me. You love me. Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…_

No. Don't be selfish. He's happy. He's…satisfied. Let him be. Let him be.

_You love me. You love me. Sasuke-kun… SASUKE-KUN—_

Let him be. Let him be. You had your chance. You ruined it.

"…glad." Sakura finished quietly. "Wherever you are, no matter what you have become, it's okay. You're home. You're alive. That's what matters."

Nothing else.

He was walking closer to her. Judging at his expression, the grim look, the intensity of his stare… he had not realized it yet, but again, like before… many times before, hidden underneath his skull, the tumbled memories… he was staring. Again.

Trying to recall. Anything. Unbury, delve deeper… remember, anything.

Who are you—

WHO ARE YOU

"Uchiha-san?"

Unbury, recollect… look back, think back.

Sakura flushed as Sasuke stood before her, a towering height with ominous aura. His eyes were dark, the way he stare at her was unnerving her.

"Are you alright… Uchi—"

"Your eyes." Sasuke stated with narrowed stare.

She blinked. "My…my eyes?" She paused. "What about it?"

Blinking once, upon realizing he was so close to her, Sasuke stepped back, his composure as solid as steel. He glowered first then turned away. "Never mind." He replied gruffly, dismissing the issue as he turned his back on her.

"Uchiha-san—" she gasped softly when Sasuke spun around swiftly, warning evident in his eyes as he glared at her.

"Can't you understand?" he hissed. "Stay the hell out of my reach."

Sakura flinched and exhaled shakily. "Alright… but in case you change your mind, look for me… and I will find you." He was looking as though he wanted to murder her. But she determinedly stared back, hiding a cringe. "Even if you don't feel it, we sure have a connection."

Something flickered in his eyes but it was too minute for her to recognize.

"You can't feel it… but it is _there_, awaiting recognition."

He turned away with a snort.

"Stay away from me." He snapped over his shoulder before walking off.

-

-

**Eye-catch!**

SD-Sasuke's back._ I'd like to remain a secret. A shadow. A background. If no one knows me, no one sees me, no one cares… That would be fine. So no one can break my heart._

_-_

_-_

"_You can't feel it… but it is there, awaiting recognition."_

He grunted and sat down on a bench underneath the shade of Cherry Blossom tree.

_It is there._

_And I'm aware of it._

_The moment I saw them, I knew. _

_I felt it._

The strong bond…

_That pulls us together._

His gaze darkened.

The loud moron.

_And Haruno._

From the corner of his eye, he saw a pink petal falling down.

The connection. The bond.

_Whatever you call it._

It _is there. I felt it._

Unconsciously, he held out his palm and the petal touched his skin.

_But I lied to myself. Not only I felt the connection, there's something that feels strange. It almost hurt._

No.

His long fingers parted and the petal fell through the gap of his digits.

_It's painful._

And surprisingly, unbelievably it was, he felt panic. Immediately, he put up his walls. The walls ARE there. Always. Even with Tsubasa, he built walls. Massive walls. Even though he knew nothing about himself, his instincts told him that he was the type that preferred walls around him.

For protection. Just in case.

_Naruto._

That's what she said. The name of the person with platinum hair and blue eyes. _That loudmouth. _He instantly decided that he's the guy he will never like. He was fucking loud and fucking talkative with fucking sense of fashion. However, he could not deny the bond he felt he shared with the blonde stranger.

It was strong as steel but no matter how hard he tried, how hard he grasped and searched for a memory— a memory to recall— a memory that showcased that stupid face and infuriating voice, he cannot recall a damn thing. Cannot recall meeting him, talking to him or more likely, punching him.

_Nothing came. My memory remained blank. _

And then, he saw her. The vivid green irises. The pink hair. The face. The mouth. The smile.

Something came to him. A foreign, alien feeling.

Her presence practically screamed:

Don't come near.

Unreachable.

Untouchable.

Don't get close.

You'll get hurt.

He didn't know where the thoughts came from but it felt like a warning.

Don't get close.

Don't.

Get.

Close.

Felt like, sound like:

Don't fall in love with me.

-

-

-

-

Standard disclaimer applied.

**a/n: **_I…-_speechless- _I… -_blink. blink-_ unbelievable… I mean, I never expected a more-than-hundred reviews in the first chapter. I was…uh, -_blink. blink-_ rather hesitant because I felt I didn't write well. Oh kami… I am very thankful! Thanks so much for the support and really, I'm _**not**_ going to promise great chapters, flawless grammar or a superb story. But be assured that I will do my best! Thanks so much and please take care! _


	3. The Meek shall inherit the world

(lips like sugar

eyes like candies

smile like sunshine

dazzle me

sparkle, sparkle

lips, lips… like sugar)

-

-

**M R E N D L E S S L Y**

**_**

**-**

**-**

A red flash.

Three dots rotating.

Converging in the middle.

And a voice.

_Shari—!_

The red swirls spun faster. Faster. Faster.

Then splashes of blood.

_SPLASH!_

SASUKE-KUN!

He was falling—

SASUKE-KUN!

Falling—

Falling—

Swirling faster. Faster. _Faster—_

_Shari—!_

Another voice:

Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke-kun!

His eyes snapped open.

"Sasuke-kun!"

_Green eyes—_ He thought dazedly.

"Rise and shine!"

_Green eyes like—_ A lock of red hair tickled his cheek.

"Tsubasa." He muttered. The girl smiled.

"Ah, koi-kun, did you have a bad dream? You're scowling in your sleep."

He rubbed the area between his eyebrows. "I'm fine." He answered and looked at the bedside table. Tsubasa leaned back, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"It's very unlike of you to sleep in. The sun is already high." Tsubasa remarked worriedly.

"Hn." Sasuke sat up slowly, pushing back the covers, revealing a white shirt-clad chest.

"Are you okay, koi-kun?"

Sasuke lifted his eyes. "I'm fine." Tsubasa smiled. "And don't call me koi-kun." He added as an afterthought. His fiancée giggled heartedly, her red hair shining lustrously.

Sliding off his bed, she muttered smilingly, "okay." Standing next to his bed, Tsubasa tilted her head and asked. "What do you want for breakfast? I went around the town already and there are a lot of nice places to dine in."

Pale fingers wove through dark tresses, trying to tame the spiky locks at the back. "You decide."

"Alright, Ko—" she grinned. "Sasuke."

"It sounded better." Sasuke said monotonously.

"Hai! I'll wait for you downstairs! And please…" Her soft voice trailed off. Sasuke looked up curiously. "Brighten up!"

The Uchiha closed his eyes briefly. "I'll try."

"Very good."

Sasuke made an odd expression of a mixed frown and raised eyebrows. He waited for her to depart, the closure of his door before lying back to the bed, an arm over his forehead.

A red flash.

Three dots rotating.

Converging in the middle.

Wheels.

Tomoes.

_Shari—!_

He closed his eyes tightly. It was the first time he dreamed about being called by his_ real_ name.

_Damn it._

-

-

**Eye-catch!**

SD-Sakura sitting on a dock with a fishing rod. _I wish catching dreams is as easy as catching a fish._

_-_

_-_

Redhead and green-eyed Tsubasa stopped abruptly in her tracks, a hand on her mouth. "Oh no!"

Sasuke glanced at his fiancée. "What is it?"

Tsubada smiled weakly, her cheeks flushed as she looked up to Sasuke shyly. "I forgot my keys."

"Keys for what?"

"My room keys." She replied, rummaging her dress' pockets. "I forgot it over the table top. Oh, darn."

The Uchiha reached down to her wrist. "Let's go back." Tsubasa shook her head, retracting her wrist.

"It's okay. You go ahead. I'll go back, alone." She stated with a smile.

"No. It's dangerous." He reached for her wrist again but she tapped his arm playfully.

"Eh? No. This is Konoha. I'll be alright. Jeez…" Tsubasa stated, exasperated.

Sasuke frowned darkly but complied silently. "How will you know where I am?"

A mischievous glint brightened her eyes. "I can ask people. You're popular here. It would not be hard to find you, koi-kun."

He sighed sharply, shoving his hands inside his pockets. "I told you… Don't call me—"

"Hai, hai." Tsubasa raised both of her hands, an impish smile on her lips. "You're hot-tempered today…"

_Those dreams. Damn it._

"I'm not." Silk black tresses fell over his eyes, a scowl taking over his sharp features. "Go." Sasuke added monotonously.

With a slight roll of her eyes, Tsubasa departed, waving at him with few flicks of her wrist. Sasuke raised a hand, watching her walk away. Sunlight made her hair more fiery red, with some shades of red and dark orange. He liked the color of her hair. It reminded him of roses and—

_SNAP!_

His eyes widened. A hand flew up to press the left side of his forehead. His mouth curled into a scowl, dark brows furrowing in the middle.

blood,

Sasuke swallowed hard, a bead of sweat rolling over his jaw.

blood,

He clenched his teeth together, eyebrows twitching as they meet in the middle.

everywhere.

_Shit._

He pressed his hand harder. The headache was sudden, sharp. As though some knife slice through his skull, tearing up his brain. Shoulders tensing, slouching, his incisors bit down to his bottom lip. Before his eyes, a blur, like a fast-forwarded movie flickered, with loud scratching static sound—

flash

FLASH—

_OI!_

Zzzzzttt

_Sasuke!_

_SASUKE!_

Zzzzzttt

_-static-_

_Up…up…and…away—_

_-static-_

A flash of a mouth curling in a smirk.

…_foolish little—_

_-static-_

blood

Zzzzzttt

Zzzzzttt

_OI! TEME—_

_-static-_

_I'll kill you!_

A smirk.

Zzzzzttt

_-static-_

Zzzzzttt

_Foolish little—_ the mouth moved but no sound came out.

Running footsteps.

Faster.

Then an eye.

_-static-_

_Shari—_

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke blinked and looked to his right.

"Are you alright… Sasuke-kun?"

Green.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

Green as far as his eyes could see.

He…_whatever_ he was, smiled widely, his teeth sparkling like a set of fireworks. "You okay? You were clutching your head pretty badly…"

Hiding a wince, Sasuke lowered his hand. His handsome face was deathly pale, his eyes showed coldness masking the displeasure caused by the headache. "Who the hell are you?"

The boy was taken aback. "Sasuke-kun…-"his thick eyebrows drew together in the middle. "…so, Shikamaru-kun was right? You lost your memories?"

"Are you…stupid?" came a flat growl.

Instead of being intimidated and insulted, the stranger grinned. "My name's Rock Lee! Not stupid!"

Sasuke's eyebrows lowered scornfully. The headache was starting to disappear. He breathed through his nose and pocketed his fists before narrowing his eyes at the bowl-cut hairstyle/green/monster/suited/boy. "What do you want?"

Lee smiled, showing pearly PEARLY teeth. God, the hair was getting into his nerves. And the smile. The teeth. The suit. _What the hell is he?_

"I've wanted to see you badly, Sasuke-kun! After three years, YOU ARE BACK IN THE ARMS OF GREAT VALLEY OF HEAVEN!!"

"…?"

"I MISSED YOU!"

This time, Sasuke staggered back anxiously. "…fine." He muttered distractedly. _Get the fuck out of my sight, weirdo._

"Did you miss us too, Sasuke-kun?"

"…uh—"

"Did you?"

"…no."

Lee's world crumbled before him. _CRUUUUUUMBLE—_

Sasuke blinked curiously before shrugging, turning away without a word, leaving the horror-stricken Lee, surrounded with thick cloud of gloom.

_Idiot._

From the corner of his eye, he noticed villagers staring at him oddly, whispering behind their hands. Ignoring their looks, his eyes discreetly surveyed the village's infrastructure. There were nice places to dine in, numerous food stores. This village, in his observation, was livelier and undoubtedly, stronger than the villages he had seen for three years. A dark annoyed look crossed his face as he remembered the three Leaf ninjas he met in Cloud Country.

_A village with strong ninjas. Strong but weird._

He was passing a noodle stand when he heard—

"If Sasuke-teme can't remember he's involved with someone, I'll make him remember!"

His steps faltered— eventually halting.

Long black brows drew in the middle. The gray of his irises faded and became darker like his hair, an impressive blue-black luster.

_Involved… with someone?_

Something snapped inside of him. He felt a tickling sensation inside his stomach. A twinge. Unfamiliar. Sudden vertigo came in. Just like before, blurred pictures, images—

Voices—

Green eyes.

Again.

He closed his eyes tightly. Even in his waking hours, those eyes plagued him.

With a grim face, eyes opened and narrowed, he faced the noodle stand, ignoring the uncomfortable sensation settling over his stomach. Sasuke stepped nearer to the stand, a hand reaching over the short white curtain that sheltered the stall. A sharp flick of wrist and the shutter drew to the side.

"...what?" Sasuke bit out, trying to mask the nagging curiosity.

The three ninjas conversing in front of a steaming ramen bowl, sitting in high stools, spun around to see him.

"…!!"

"…huh?"

Sasuke directed his narrowed stare to the blonde tall ninja.

"Remember what… idiot?"

-

-

**Eye-catch! **

Sasuke standing over the cliff, in side-view. _I want to protect your fading smile…_

-

-

"Sakura-san, it's been a while—"

"Yeah—"

"Are you sure you don't want ramen?"

"Yes, Oji—"

"HEEEEEEYAAAAAAA, Sakura-chyaaaan!"

Sakura looked up, her large green eyes blinked, glancing at the blonde-haired manner-less boy.

"Ohayo."

"OHAYO!"

The pink-haired kunoichi winced. "Jeez… do you really have to be _that_ loud?"

"MISO, PLEASE!"

"Naruto—"

"THANKS, OJI-CHAN!"

"—are you listening to me?"

The blonde ANBU captain grinned at her. "Always, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sighed. "Ne, Naruto,"

"Yaaa?" asked the boy, mouth full with ramen.

"Have you talked to Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto stopped chewing midway, azure eyes unblinkingly staring at Sakura's profile. The kunoichi turned to him with a thoughtful and expectant look when his silence stretched too long.

"…Naruto?"

The boy averted his gaze, slowly swallowing the food stuffed inside his mouth. He took time to answer, swirling the slivers of noodles in his bowl lazily with his chopsticks. Sakura understood his silence. After all, Naruto, the ever prideful boy, had grown into a mature human-being. Though, of course, circumstances of dull wit were often, his emotional capacity was far greater than hers.

Thick strands of noodle hovered in front of Naruto's mouth. "I haven't." he answered finally.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

Naruto gave a shrug and continued slurping down his ramen and gulping his tea. Sakura stared. "Naruto… it isn't his fault."

"…did I say it's his?" he countered.

"Are you angry?"

Another shrug.

"Disappointed?"

No answer.

"Hurt?"

"…"

"Naruto?"

"I…" She found him staring down to his ramen, watching the steam suspended in the air above the bowl. A smile brightened her face as she reached out and touched his arm, while leaning forward to look closer at his face.

"Ne, I understand."

Naruto glanced at her and gave a lopsided grin. "How about you?" he asked, as Sakura leaned back to her stool.

"Mm?"

The boy turned to her, his whiskered cheeks bulging with ramen. "Have you talked to him?"

Sakura blinked once. "Yeah."

"And…?"

"He wanted to solve his own problem." She replied.

Naruto made a displeased sound under his breath, his face contorting into a crumbling look. "Gaaah, typical Sasuke BASTARD." He scoffed. "He's such a moron! And he calls me a 'moron'?! What a pain in the ass! That pig-headed, sexless 'I-am-your-GODDESS-YEAH-BABY-YEAH chicken-ass idiot—"

Sakura sweat dropped.

"—conceited shithead! Know it all jerk—"

"You're not talking about yourself, I hope, are you, Naruto?"

"Eh!" the two ninjas turned. Wedged between their shoulders, stood Hatake Kakashi, one hand inside his pocket, the other raised in silent greeting.

"Kakashi-sensei!" they chorused.

"Yo." Quietly, Kakashi sat on a stool beside Sakura.

"How did the mission go?" asked Sakura.

It took time for Kakashi to answer. "Fine."

"You weren't bored?"

"Nope."

"Seriously?" Naruto drawled sarcastically.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Seriously." Naruto kept looking at him suspiciously before snorting, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, we've got some news for you!"

Kakashi's one eye drifted to Sakura who looked back wearily. "You knew already." She stated flatly.

His gray eye crinkled in a smile. "Sasuke-kun's alive."

Naruto jolted as though struck by electric bolt. "Ehhh! How did you find out so early!?" he demanded.

"The ground has ears and news has wings." Kakashi stated philosophically.

"Gaaaahhh!!" Naruto cried out.

"So," Sakura began, her voice beckoned his attention back to her. "What do you think?"

"Aren't you happy?" Kakashi asked instead.

"Who would be happy?!" snapped Naruto, irritated. "He's a goddamned asshole."

_BAM!_

"Owwww—"

"Sensei, he can't remember us." Sakura informed, concern reflecting in her eyes.

"So I have heard." He replied easily. "It's okay, Sakura." Kakashi added. "…his amnesia is not permanent."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly.

Kakashi noticed it and his eye narrowed. "Is it?"

The girl looked up to him, suddenly alarmed. Beside her, Naruto gave her a sideway glance, a frown wrinkling his brows. Kakashi discreetly watched her neck moved as she swallowed hard.

"I…" She gulped again, her cheeks turning paler than usual. "I…I don't know. His state of forgetfulness spanned three years. It's…it's too long for a temporary amnesia."

"Hmm, is it going to be permanent?" Both Naruto and Sakura looked up to Kakashi with a wild look in their eyes. "In your medical point of view…?"

_I never thought…of the possibility that… it might be permanent. _Sakura lowered her gaze. "I… I can't tell."

The silver-haired Jounin propped an elbow in the counter and cupped the side of his masked face. "What if it's going to be permanent?"

Naruto's frown darkened. He was about to snap a reply when Sakura spoke: "It's okay." She smiled sincerely. "Being alive is more important than memories."

Naruto looked away darkly.

Kakashi smiled back. "If you're okay with it, I'll be okay, too."

"But those memories …" Naruto started in a dark tone. "Those are good memories."

_Naruto…_

…

The blonde boy looked back at them determinedly, fists clenched. "_We_ made those memories."

Sakura's eyes widened at the realization. The reality, they always said, hurts but sometimes, it's all they got.

The reality.

"It's not easy, of course." Kakashi started. "But there's nothing left for you to pick up from the shattered remains. Only the fact that he's alive."

…

"Unfortunately, the package doesn't include everything. What we can do… is to appreciate."

…

"Only appreciation."

But Naruto does not go down easily. Be it in combat or verbal struggle, his stubborn pride, the thing that made him annoying but at times worthy of applause, remained resilient. That's Naruto for you.

"Appreciation?" The blonde boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Che."

Kakashi raised an amused eyebrow.

Naruto cracked a superior grin that not only annoyed Sasuke in the past but Kakashi as well. "That's _shit! _Only lazy ass people like you do that! Appreciating, eh? That's boring! I do _appreciate_ the fact that the ASSHOLE is alive and kicking but no way would I sit back and _only_ _appreciate_! I will do something."

"…like what?" asked Sakura apprehensively.

It was a wonder his face had not split into two as his grin widened. "If Sasuke-teme can't remember he's involved with someone, I'll make him remember!"

"What?"

The three friends looked over their shoulders.

"Remember what… idiot?"

There, one hand up to separate the short curtains of the stall, the other inside his pockets, stood Uchiha Sasuke, a dry scowl on his face making his features sharper and more aristocratic.

-

-

At least a dozen veins exploded from Naruto's temple. "TEME!" he yelled out rudely.

A blank look. "Baka." Uchiha countered flatly.

"YOU—"

"Naruto…" growled Haruno.

Sasuke watched the boy's cerulean eyes go wide with indignation. "He's an airhead! A total wuss!"

The dark-haired boy lowered his hand to his side, letting the drape slid down back to its position. "I can't believe I was friends with you." he spat dryly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You're a moron."

"SAY WHAT!" he screamed ready to make a rasengan.

"Naruto! Stop!" Sakura pulled at his arms.

"And she's annoying."

"_**WHAT DID YOU SAY?" **_Sakura thundered, crackling her fists. Now, it was Naruto's turn to hold her down.

"Waaah! Sakura-chaaaan!"

"_Let go!"_

BAM!

Sasuke's eyebrow shot up, slightly surprised that a tiny girl with girlish offending hair color can whack (that _hard)_ a tall blonde boy on the head. His mouth twitched in attempt to disguise his smirk of amusement.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi turned around on his tool, one leg over the other, arms crossed as he looked up to his I-am-back-from-the-dead-worship-the ground-I-walked-on former student. "Even though you appear to have forgotten them, you know the exact words to infuriate them."

Sasuke frowned. "Who are you?"

"Ah."

A moment of silence passed.

"Hatake Kakashi." He introduced coolly.

The dark-haired boy gave him a blank look. Kakashi was slightly offended at the reaction. Still cool as a cucumber, this boy. Maybe he grew taller, leaner but the prideful boy still lacked proper facial expressions.

Shame.

"I was your genin teacher."

One dark eyebrow rose from his eye. "You looked suspicious."

So cool.

"He's a pervert." Naruto grumbled.

_BAM!_ With his trusted orange book, Kakashi hit the blonde boy over the head.

"Owwwww—"

"Don't listen to him. He's a…uh—"he tilted his head thoughtfully.

"An idiot." Sasuke supplied.

A smile. "Ah. Yes, yes."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Hmph." With a scoff, he steeped out of the stall, followed by a loud shout from the annoying blonde.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto followed Sasuke out.

"Moron."

"Gah! Name's Uzumaki Naruto! Remember that!"

Sasuke gave him a crumbling look over his shoulder that could send people cowering in the corner. "Ops." He drawled mockingly. Then a smirk, "I forgot already."

Blue eyes went wide like flying saucers. "BASTARD!!! I'M THE HOKAGE IN WAITING! BOW DOWN TO ME! BOW DOOOOOWN ASSHOLE! You're so full of yourself! You're a conceited IMPOTENT VIRGIN!"

A massive vein pounded on Sasuke's forehead. _V-virgin…?! That idiot!_ He fought the urge to walk back to the idiot and give him a punch that will leave him crying for mama's valley of goodness. Instead, Sasuke increased his pace, gritting his teeth.

"Oi! You bastard! Why don't we settle this?! Let's do it one on one! I'll twist you, punch you, and shred you PIECE BY PIECE! Come on! Show me what you've got! COME ON! BRING IT OOOOOOON! HAVE A SERVING OF MY BURNING PUNCH OF JUSTICE!" Naruto yelled, lifting his fists in the air and shook them like pompoms.

"It's good to hear Naruto roar again like a gorilla." Kakashi remarked.

"BAKA YARO!"

Sakura smiled. "It's a good way to keep the monkey busy."

"ASSHOLE!"

-

-

**Eye-catch! **

Sakura sitting by the window. _The glass panel that separates me from you… it is cold. As cold as my loneliness._

_-_

_-_

"Sakura."

"…huh?" the medic-nin stopped and turned to the person who called her. "Shikamaru."

The lazy genius slowly got off from leaning against the wall and stood in front of her, his posture slack, giving off lethargic air. But his eyes, sharp and calculating, were on her intensely.

"This is… strange." Sakura remarked with a smile. _Shishou would not mind if I'm a little late…_"You haven't said a single word to me for the past three years, Shikamaru."

At his lack of response, a frown settled on her face. "Is there something wrong? Is it about Ino?"

"No."

"Then…" her frown deepened. "What is it?"

Shikamaru cleared his throat. His hands inside his pockets were, absurdly, sweaty. "Have you seen him?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Him? Who?"

He finally looked into her eyes. "Sasuke."

The girl slowly blinked. "Oh." She looked past him, "Him." then smiled, returning her gaze to his eyes. Shikamaru's brow wrinkled at her reply. "Yes, I have." Sakura added upon noticing his look.

The tactician shifted his weight on his right foot. "And…?"

"And…" she frowned heavier this time. "Why are you interested?"

He shrugged, looking down to his feet. "I wish I knew why…"

"Shikamaru." Her voice was strong, a contrast to her delicate face and small stature. The solid authoritative melody blending well in her voice made Shikamaru to look up. "This isn't like you. What are you so worried about?"

Shikamaru, in his horror, felt his cheeks burned. "I wasn't—"

Sakura held up a hand. "Hai, hai. Wrong choice of word. Why the sudden, _extremely _weird interest? I mean— it's good you asked but… you're too lazy to be interested in this kind of stuff…"

His eyes looked away from hers as his shoulders sagged under the Jounin vest. "He doesn't remember you, does he?"

Sakura stiffened.

"When I saw him, talked to him, stood in front of him… he didn't recognize me at all." He continued slowly.

"When _you_…saw him…?" she repeated faintly. "Shikamaru—"

"We found him in Cloud Country."

Green eyes with silver tints grew wide. "_You _found him…? It was _you_—"

"We had a mission— the Fourth ANBU Squad under Captain Tezuka. We were just passing when Captain Tezuka saw him."

"…"

"Of all the people who would find him… why was it me?" There was something in his voice that troubled Sakura.

"…why not?" she asked quietly.

"Sakura."

She looked up.

"Don't you remember?"

"…what?" asked Sakura, confused.

"Three years ago, Uchiha Sasuke sent his team back because of _me_."

"…!!"

"To say it more bluntly…" Pause. "_Maybe_…" Gulp. "It would not end up this way if he didn't save me."

-

-

-

-

-

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU XD


	4. Sedentary LifeStream: Shikamaru

"Yo, Hatake Kakashi.

_blink_

yeah, yeah— I know I'm COOL. Don't ogle— I'm blushing. And _no_. I'm NOT a pervert. Don't listen to Naruto. He's an idiot.

_Kakashi-senseiiiiiii!_"

**-**

**-**

**Uchiha Re-education, lesson no. 4:**

**-**

**-**

Sakura looked up to his eyes, wide-eyed.

Shikamaru's hands inside the pockets became wetter with sweat as he clenched them. "I was dying, do you recall?"

She remembered Ino crying. And Neji saying…

"_He said… He's seeing white." _

"…the rest of us were injured but it was I who got the worst hit." He continued.

The boy looked away from her face, from those wide eyes. "He ordered for a retreat. He… ordered Naruto and Neji to _abandon_ him to save my life. Do you…"

Pause.

"…remember now?"

"_He said… He's seeing white." _

"You…" Sakura mumbled quietly. Suddenly, startling her, Shikamaru bowed low, eyes closed and his hands at side.

"I'm sorry."

"Shi…ka—maru…"

His face moved. "Sakura, I'm sorry."

"…"

"…I've wanted to apologize sooner but… I was…" he frowned heavily. "I was…" his eyes clenched tightly. "I'm sorry. If only I was stronger to endure an enemy attack, it would not—"

"Stop." She cut off.

He turned rigid. "Sakura."

"Stop…it."

Shikamaru clenched his teeth together. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"…don't apologize."

"…"

"Shikamaru."

Her voice was melodious.

"…is this the reason why you never spoke a word to me and to Naruto for three long years?" asked Sakura.

He didn't reply.

"Is it because you're ashamed to face us? Because seeing us makes the guilt triple into a hundredfold?"

Pause.

"You are…"

Shikamaru closed his eyes tightly.

"…an idiot."

His eyes snapped wider. _Wha—_

"But… you are also a multifaceted person and without a doubt, a very good friend." He felt her reached down to his shoulder. "Oi, don't stand like that! Such faulty posture will make your back hurt. Head up! Back straight! Chest out!"

Shikamaru looked up to her uncertainly. "Sakura—"

The hand on his shoulder gripped his muscles firmly. It struck him unusually firm her grip was. Such a strong small hand. Her face didn't show regrets or accusation. It was a peaceful face with wide eyes. "It's _not_ your fault."

Slowly, he withdrew his gaze and lowered his head.

"_Sasuke stayed behind."_

_-_

_-_

"_He's the team captain." Neji calmly answered. "It was his order to come back here without him."_

_-_

_-_

"_Shikamaru was dying."_

_-_

_-_

Shikamaru bit his lip. "If he didn't order such command to save my life, it would not—"

"If he didn't do that, you're dead." Sakura interrupted.

"…!" His eyes widened.

"And Ino would end like _this._ In my shoes."

Slowly, he straightened up. "…Sakura."

The pink-haired kunoichi smiled slightly but her eyes, the greenest eyes he had ever seen, sparkled with tears. They fattened then slowly, as she blinked, bead by bead, the fat clear liquid rolled down to her pale cheeks, to her jaw before falling down to her exposed collarbones.

Shikamaru swallowed uncomfortably, almost nervously. "Did I make you…cry?" he asked.

More tears filled her eyes, falling faster, almost in torrents. She let out a choked chuckle as her smile widened. "No." she shook her head. "There's only _one_ person who can make me cry."

_Yes. There is._

Thick spiky lashes lowered over her teary eyes. "Sasuke-kun… is a very complex person." Sakura began softly. A small smile was on her lips. "Even I… could not understand him. He does… things contrary to what people expects. He's cold… reticent… He's a difficult person to acquaint with, to get close to."

Her lashes became thicker as tears clung to every lash, a slight blush colored her cheeks as blood rushed to her face. Even her nose became rosy, her lips redder.

"You're not even close to him… not even friends… strictly comrades. Even so, he wasn't the type of person who would sit back and do nothing for the sake of those around him. Truthfully…"

She paused as she swallowed the painful lump on her throat.

"You are not important to him. But Sasuke-kun…"

A strangled sob escaped her throat. Her hand rose to her mouth, eyebrows scrunching together as emotions after emotions washed over her. She didn't know what exactly made her cry like this. There was something about his apology… the simple word of sorry—

That made her realized… she had unconsciously hated Shikamaru.

_I'm such a hateful person! Secretly, I hated everyone! I hated everyone because they were weak! They are weak and therefore… Sasuke-kun… being strong— he carried the immense weight of responsibility!_

More tears flowed from her eyes.

_Thus… being strong, it became his responsibility to protect others. And that led him to his death… to the loss of his memories! To the loss of his memories… of _**me**.

_But I know… I'm just making excuses! The truth is… _she bit her lip—

_I hate myself more!_

Before her, Shikamaru watched her uncomfortably. Women are troublesome but he disliked seeing little girls cry. "Sakura…"

When teary green eyes met his beady eyes, it struck him how small and fragile she was. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Shikamaru."

No wonder Naruto was fiercely protective of her. Underneath the fiery temper, intelligent eyes and 'monstrous strength', Sakura was a lot like her namesake.

Weak.

_I hate myself… because right now, I realized— I am…_

"Sakura, you're shaking—"

"But Sasuke-kun… he—"

…_not his priority anymore._

Shikamru held her shoulders with both of his hands. "Sakura, you're—"

_I'm out of his life._

"But Sasuke-kun… he…"

"…—"

"…he wanted to prevent people from becoming like him."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "…!"

"You are not important to him but to someone else, you mean the whole world to them." She continued quietly.

Shikamaru bent his neck.

"Ne, Shikamaru."

He raised his head. She was smiling at him, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Thank you."

His eyes widened slightly in question.

"Thank you for bringing him back."

His hands slid off her thin shoulders.

"Maybe everything didn't end up the way we want them to be but at least…" She gave a shrug with a lift of the corner of her lips. "…No matter what happened, no matter what he had become, he came back."

-

-

**Eye-catch! **

SD-Shikamaru's side-view. _The troubling waves of anxiety… it washes over the shore of my consciousness…_

_-_

_-_

"_Oi, Sasuke! SASUKE!" _

_Shikamaru called, maneuvering through the crowd with caution and ease. He hissed a curse and quickened his steps. The boy who looked exactly like Uchiha Sasuke— only older and taller, was ten steps away, walking briskly, and hands stuffed inside his pockets._

_A typical Uchiha posture._

_Behind Shikamaru were Tezuka and Matsunaga who called himself Yuuto rather than his real name. Both were dressed in civilian clothes._

"_Sasuke!"_

Shit! What the hell is he doing?! Can't he recognize my voice or chakra pattern?!

_Irritated, Shikamaru walked faster, a powerful hand reaching out to the dark-haired boy's shoulder. At the contact, Shikamaru instantly felt the wave of familiarity._

SASUKE!

"_Oi_—"_ the lazy genius stopped in his tracks, eyes slightly wide when the boy turned to face him. _

_An undeniably handsome face with aristocratic features, scowling, with his hair falling over his forehead and eyes. An Uchiha… indeed. Only those who came from perfect-looks-gene-producing-slash-psycho-wannabes clan can look this regal…but cold. The deep-set eyes were fathomless and now in mixture of annoyance and detached curiosity._

"_Who the hell are you?"_

_Shikamaru blinked and fought the urge to stagger back._

'W-who…?'

_The dark-haired boy scowled deeper at the stranger's reaction. Barely concealing his hostile aura, he threw the stranger's hand off his shoulder with a sharp nudge of his arm._

"_What do you want?" asked the onyx-eyed boy with a suspicious stare._

"_Sasuke_—"_ Shikamaru began._

_The scowl deepened. "You are mistaken." Pause. "That's NOT my name."_

_Shikamaru felt his mouth go dry. "But_—"

"_Yo! Tensai—" a loud annoying voice chirped. They both looked sideways to the orange-haired exuberant tall ninja. "Golly, man! Why did you take off like that? I was_—"

"_Matsunaga." Tezuka appeared next to the brightly-colored haired ninja as though he stepped out of time rift. Ice-blue met onyx. _

Uchiha.

_Tezuka withdrew his gaze and made a sideway glance. "Shut up."_

_Matsunaga made a face. "Ouchie! But lookie. This guy and Uchiha Sasuke have the same face!" With his index finger, he pointed at the boy's face bluntly. _

_The dark-haired boy narrowed his eyes reproachfully at the finger inches away from his nose. Instantly, he hated the orange-haired guy who strangely reminded him of someone._

Idiot.

"_Oh! Maybe they're twins!" amazed at his brilliant brilliance, Matsunaga clapped twice. "I'm such a cool, cool, cool, CO_—"

"_Matsunaga." The Captain's tone meant:_ shut the hell up.

"_Aye, Cap!"_

"_Nara." He nodded at Shikamaru. _

_Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hai." he replied tersely. "Sasuke_—"

"_There you are! I was wondering where you hide!" the four males eyed the pretty redhead girl and jade eyes. Three pairs of eyes looked curious while onyx eyes lacked joviality. The redhead looked up to the three strangers. "Who are these people, Koi-kun?"_

_Matsunaga's mouth dropped open in revulsion. He turned to his captain, 'KOI-KUN?' he mouthed with terrified eyes._

"_I don't know them."_

_Shikamaru set his jaw._

Is it possible…? Sasuke would never betray Konoha. He must be…

_He furrowed his brows._

It is possible.

"_Sasuke."_

"_Sasuke?" The redhead repeated. "I'm sorry, sir but his name is not Sasuke."_

"_What is it, then?" asked Tezuka._

"_Well… Koi-kun can't remember his name so the people who found him gave him a new name." She smiled at him. "It's Sakuya."_

Can't remember, huh?- Tezuka.

Sakuya? Sounds like Sakura.-Shikamaru, displeasured.

"_Not only his name…but as well as his past." The girl continued._

Amnesia.-Tezuka, Shikamaru, Matsunaga.

_Shikamaru stepped forward. "I am from his past."_

"_Huh! Really? That's_—"

"_I don't believe you." The dark-haired boy snapped coldly. _

"_Man, he's cold." Matsunaga drawled._

"_And I don't trust you."_

_Shikamaru smirked. "I don't need your trust." He narrowed his eyes afterward. "But _you_ will come with us."_

_The boy glared. "No."_

"_But_—"

"_I don't know you." he retorted._

"_Are you stupid, man!?" exclaimed Matsunaga loudly. "Of course, you _don't_! You have amnesia, dude!"_

"_Matsunaga." Tezuka said in a low voice._

"_Cap," the orange-haired ANBU faced him with exasperated look. "He's being a pain in the ass. Oi, dude_—" _he turned back to the scowling onyx-eyed boy. "I don't know you personally. We are not close but I ain't stupid, you know. Uchiha Sasuke, that's your name, man! Only stupid jackasses don't know a kickass scary-faced like you in Konoha."_

"_Konoha?"_

_The honey-brown-eyed ANBU grinned like a maniac. "A-huh. Our baby Konoha. That's where you are from. So don't be an asshole, shut your hole, smile, don't worry, be happy! We're going to take you home sweet home."_

_The withering look Uchiha Sasuke gave him was enough for a sniveling old fool to cry and cower in a dark corner. "I'm not crazy enough to go with a stupid-faced monkey like you."_

_Matsunaga gasped. "What the fuck? Gah! He is REALLY Uchiha babe! Only the cool, the great, the mighty, the pretty sexy Uchiha Sasuke can say 'stupid-faced monkey' so smoothly and seductive! IKIMASHO Cap! Tensai!"_

"_You are a disgrace." Shikamaru dragged out._

"_Precisely." Tezuka said._

_Matsunaga rolled his eyes. "Hai, hai… let's go already."_

_The Uchiha scowled. "I'm not going."_

"_Tsk. You really are shitty stubborn." Matsunaga bit out. "Come on, man. Don't be an idiot or_—"

"_I'll kill you." _

Tensai!-Matsunaga

Shikamaru. -Tezuka, sharply.

"_Koi-kun…" the girl gripped his arm._

"_Is that a threat?" he growled._

"_No."_

"_Hn." He pushed the girl behind him. His hand reached down to his holster but— _what the— _his hand moved up on his own. "What the hell_—"

"_Do not underestimate us." _

"_Ne, tensai-kun… don't lose your cool." Matsunaga said with a playful wink._

"_I'm not losing my cool." _

A shadow standing over mine?-Sasuke.

"_You are coming with us."_

"_Who the hell are you?" _

_Something in Shikamaru's expression turned frigid. _We're not close but still it feels very uncomfortable to be asked by that question.

_He lowered his eyes._

How would it feel…if the question is directed to Naruto or to—

_He met the boy's narrowed stare._

Sakura?

"_Uchiha Sasuke." Sahikamaru drawled. "You're coming home to Konoha."_

To them.

-

-

Team 7.

-

-

"Hmm… I see."

Tezuka nodded.

Tsunade leaned back to her high-back rest chair. _That lazy ass._ She thought with a smirk. "Arigato, Tezuka."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"You may leave."

Tezuka nodded and left with a poof.

-

-

**Eye-catch!**

SD-Sakura: _when my fist hits the clouds, I want them to shower down and touch those cold hearts._

-

-

She was smiling now.

Wide flashy smile, with teeth and gums. Her cheeks remained flushed but dry from tears. One thin arm was up and waving. Shikamaru only smirked lazily, one hand up, the other stuffed inside his pocket.

Under his Jounin vest, his shoulders were slouched forward lazily. His beady eyes watched her go until her figure became too small to look at.

"_Ne, Shikamaru."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Thank you."_

"…_?!"_

_She smiled._

_He smiled back a lazy small smile._

"_You said it already."_

_She chuckled, scratching the back of her head. "Oh yeah… hehe."_

"…"

"_Well, Shishou's waiting! Ja!"_

"_Ja."_

…

…

"That's my line." Shikamaru said with a lazy smile.

_Thank you._

_Because of you, I was able to forgive myself._

His expression turned solemn, eyebrows lowering until they became furrowed. _But if what you said was true, would not Sasuke want to prevent you from becoming like him?_

-

-

**Eye-catch!**

SD-Shikamaru, frowning, lips pursed: _I'm not lazy. I'm just tired._

_-_

_-_

There was someone standing behind him. _A passing wind. _Sasuke thought blankly, his steps faltering—

Without a glance.

Like a wind.

Without a smile.

Without a look.

Eventually, his steps halted. But the person behind him kept going. The distance— _between you and me—_ he thought, stretched farther. Secretly, he was hoping for something.

A glance.

A look.

A smile.

…

…

_To make me remember._

Suddenly, someone called out his name— _SASUKE-KUN!_

Sasuke, without realizing it, had turned around, looking over his shoulder.

But only saw—

_Green eyes_

_Green eyes_

He clenched his teeth together. Before him, a large screen stretched out from the mirror-like floor. It flickered into life— _ztztzttttzzz—_ a very fast movie-like piece was being played.

_You are trouble—_

_Foolish little—_

_Sorry. I got lost in the—_

_-some._

A flash of green eyes.

Spinning—

_If you leave, I'll—_

_-brother._

_If you leave—_

_Are you scared, scaredy-cat?_

-static-

_What did you wish for?_

-green eyes fluttered open—

_Sasuke!_

-static-

_OI!_

_Don't be a hero!_

-static-

_SASUKE!_

-static-

_I'm doing this for you!_

_You're breaking my—_

-static-

The scene changed. It was blurred and gray-scaled like a very old movie, with lines and static sounds. He strained his eyes to look clearly, and then stepped forward but the scene stayed blurry and hazy with lines distorting the sight. But he can make out an outline of the back of a boy with long hair, standing in front of a girl.

Then— he saw green eyes of the girl. It was the only color there, the only color that showed amidst the grays and distorting lines.

Green eyes met his.

And she said:

"_I love you."_

…

…

His eyes fluttered open. Sunlight hit his face through the curtains of the window. Slowly, he slid his arm off his forehead. A sharp sigh escaped his lips before gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Damn it."

_That dream again._


	5. A Touch: Sasuke

_Oi, Shikamaru, what the fuck!_

…

_It's your turn! Introduce yourself, lazy ponytail!_

sigh. Scratch, scratch.

"Shikamaru."

…

…

… …

_That's it?!_

roll eyes.

"Nara Shikamaru."

…

…

…

_That's al, dumbass?!_

…

…

…

"The World is not enough."

sigh.

_How lame._

-

-

**Eye-catch!**

A glass panel separating Sasuke and Sakura as they stood against each other's backs. _The glass that separates me from you… I want to break it with my fist to touch you and feel alive again._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Mr. Endlessly.**

-

-

-

It was a small cozy restaurant, filled with lavender scent. Few people were dining, mostly were pairs.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

The boy blinked and raised his head, sharp features contorting into a look of question. Several black strands fell over his eyes and aristocratic nose. Tsubasa saw a glimpse of something rose in his eyes at the mention of his name.

_Sasuke-kun._

"Tsubasa."

The redhead stared back uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke gave a casual lift of his eyebrow. He put down his chopsticks before leaning back to his chair. "What's wrong?" he returned the question flatly. Tsubasa sighed, closing her eyes in frustration.

"You haven't been sleeping, Sasuke-kun." She pointed out, opening her eyes.

The Uchiha only stared blankly. Tsubasa leaned closer, propping her elbows on the table. "Are you unhappy being here? Recently, you are more reticent than ever."

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm adjusting." He dragged out dully, furrowing his brows. With half-lidded eyes, he gave a sideway glance at the glass wall next to him, watching the people passed.

"It's been _months_, Sasuke-kun."

_Sasuke-kun._

The word, _that_ particular suffix was making him uncomfortable. Especially when it was coming from Tsubasa's mouth. Why, the hell he didn't know. How he wished he did. He restrained his tongue from saying something that might hurt her feelings but—

_Sasuke-kun._

A flash of pink from the corner of his eye.

He blinked.

The image disappeared.

"…is there any improvement? Have you recalled something relevant?"

The black-haired boy lazily turned his head to look at her. "My memory remained blank." He said. "If there's something that I can recall, nothing in particular. Everything's just flashes and voices."

Tsubasa eyed him accusingly. "I told you. You should ask for help. Ask Sakura-san."

At once, his face darkened, lashes lowering as he retorted a sharp reply. "No." Tsubasa sighed at his stubbornness. "She's the _last_ person I would ask for help."

"Why? She's a good person and—"

"Tsubasa."

The redhead closed her mouth promptly.

"This is my life. My memory. I can handle this on my own." His tone came out unnecessarily sharp. He saw her expression dampened.

His jaw moved and he added rather uncertainly, "Gomen."

Tsubasa smiled slightly. "No. It's okay." She picked up her cup of tea and sipped delicately. "I'm being bossy."

Sasuke shrugged and looked outside the glass.

A moment of silence passed. A soft thump indicating a cup being lowered broke the pause followed by her voice.

"…Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?" The boy didn't turn to look at her face.

"What if… you remember everything, would you still marry me?"

The question caught him off-guard. Sasuke's narrowed gaze swung back to her. "…what are you up to?" he asked instead.

Tsubasa shook her head, suddenly shy. "Nothing… nothing at all. I just wanted to ask. Curiosity, I guess." The intensity of his gaze made her blush prettily. When he spoke her name, her color rose, matching her hair.

"You don't have to worry."

Tsubasa blinked then giggled shyly. "I know. I'm just being silly, aren't I?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "What made you ask that?"

"Oh? It's just…"

He lifted a brow impassively.

"…nah. Forget it. I'm just… Never mind—"her gaze drifted to the glass wall next to her. "Oh— it's Sakura-san!" She pointed outside the glass. Unmoving from his position, Sasuke's eyes moved to the direction where Tsubasa was pointing. He casually tilted his head, watching the pink-haired girl beneath his lowered lashes.

Outside the restaurant, Sakura felt an odd sensation of being watched. She turned her head curiously and saw redheaded Tsubasa waving at her. She was surprised, even stunned to see Uchiha Sasuke sitting across the redhead, _also_ looking at her.

With a blank expression, Sasuke watched her walk closer, smile at Tsubasa. When her eyes met his, her smile didn't waver. She bowed then hurried off without looking back.

"Sakura-san looked pale, ne? I heard she's a medic-nin." Tsubasa commented, looking after the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Hn." He replied dully, still looking outside.

"Sasuke-kun—"she paused, "what do you want for dessert?"

"I don't like sweets." Uchuha replied without looking at her.

"Oh." She smiled reluctantly.

_Every time I tried to look into his eyes, it feels like… he was looking right through me._

His aloofness. The distance, the space he put between them.

_You're looking for someone._

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, eyebrows lowering.

_Your eyes are searching for someone._

A look of sadness swept over her face, unnoticed by Sasuke.

_Koi-kun, who is it? Who is it that you're looking for?_

She saw his jaw clenched.

_Who is she?_

-

-

**Eye-catch!**

Sasuke sat on a tree branch, leg dangling over the limb. He was looking up to the sky with blank expression, _Memory…the remainder of what we don't want to lose._

-

-

Night came fast. Soon, the skies became pitch-black and the streetlights flickered into life. It was 2 hours before midnight when Sasuke decided to leave and take a walk outside. Wearing a loose black shirt and pants, the boy wandered into the streets of Konoha.

His steps were even but when he reached a familiar stall, Sasuke stopped and glanced at it curiously.

"Another miso, please!"

There was a heavy sigh.

"Tell me, Naruto-kun. Will you pay for it or I'll have to list it down as a debt?" an elderly voice asked wearily.

"Well… maybe you could list it down as a freebie?"

At this, Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Some time later, he noticed that he was in the outskirts of Konoha. This part of the village had had more trees than streetlights. Also, it was colder and more peaceful. Behind a large ancestral-looking house was a hill surrounded with trees.

He was planning to turn back and return to the central part of the village when—

"ONI-CHAAAAAAAN!!"

Sasuke froze, a shiver running down his spine.

Then, a sharp aching pain shot up to his head, radiating down between his eyes. It was so intense that he pressed a hand over the junction between his eyes.

_Damn it!_

He opened one eye, moving about to locate the scream. It was a voice of a very frightened child. Sasuke was about to take a step forward when another pain jolted, more intense than the previous one. Moreover, it was accompanied with blurry images, this time with louder voices.

A child's voice.

A child's voice that was frightfully familiar.

Just like before, the images were fast-paced, with scratching sounds.

flash

FLASH—

_Oka—_

Zzzzzttt

—_Otou-san!_

_-static-_

_-static-_

Red floorboards.

Zzzzzttt

_-static-_

…it wasn't red.

Zzzzzttt

_-static-_

It was blood.

Louder voices.

_OKAA-CHAN!_

_-static-_

_OTOU-SAN!!  
_

-blood-spattered walls. Two bodies—

_-static-_

…_why? WHY?_

Zzzzzttt

Two red eyes staring down to him.

…_hate me._

Zzzzzttt

…_despise me._

Zzzzzttt

…_run and survive in the most despicable way._

Zzzzzttt

…_foolish little—_

Zzzzzttt

Zzzzzttt

…

…

…

"ONI-CHAAAAAAAAAN!"

Sasuke snapped his eyes wide. _There!_ He ignored the pounding headache and rushed to the direction of the scream. It resounded from the medium-sized house next to the ancestral house. Gritting his teeth, he unconsciously channeled chakra down to his feet and leapt over the fence.

In a blink of an eye, he was by the front door, kicking it open. It was dark inside, only a dim moonlight that filtered through a window lit the room. Blinking to adjust his eyesight, Sasuke saw a small child with large eyes sobbing in the corner. A few steps away from the child was another boy, probably his older brother, with a large gash on his arm.

"Oni-chan… oni-chan…!" the small boy sobbed.

"Oi, what—"Sasuke stopped in mid-step as a kunai flew and planted itself before his foot.

"Stay where you are, stranger."

A dark scowl darkened Sasuke's features. "Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

In the shadow, a man stood. Sasuke lowered his eyes and felt a tremor convulsed his spine at what he saw.

A woman was on his feet, whimpering with a pool of blood forming underneath her body. Just like his mo—

_-static-_

A scream.

_OKAA-CHAN!_

_-static-_

A bloodstained wall.

A pool of blood.

And a voice.

…_foolish little—_

…_foolish little—_

…_foolish little—_

"Kyo-kun? Hiro-kun…?"

The older son who had a gash on his arm gritted his teeth. "Okaa-san…"

_Mother._ Sasuke thought dazedly, pressing the heel of his palm above his brow.

…_foolish little—_

…_foolish little—_

…_foolish little—_

"Who the fuck are you?" growled Sasuke, lowering his hand. The man in the shadow brought his foot down into the woman's back who cried out in pain.

"OKAA-SAN!" Her sons yelled out. Sasuke made a move to charge forward but the criminal bent down and quickly pushed the tip of his kunai into the woman's head.

"_Don't_ move." He hissed. Sasuke felt the man's gaze focusing on him. "And you, mister. What the hell are you doing here!?"

"None of your business, asshole."

The man blinked and before he knew it, he was flying forward into a wall face first. Sasuke roughly grabbed the children's arms and hoisted them up to their feet.

"Run." He ordered. But the older child glared up to him.

"I'm not going to leave my mother!"

Sasuke returned the glare. "Shut up, boy. Go." He said, roughly pushing the boy towards the direction of the front door.

"I said I won't leave my mo—"

But Sasuke cut him off with a fierce tug in the collar, lifting the boy to his tiptoes. "Who said you're going to leave your _mother,_ brat?" The pissed Uchiha snarled. "Go and help your brother!" He harshly released the boy's shirt.

"Just fucking go!"

The boy scowled and grabbed his younger brother's arm. Giving Sasuke a look of anger, he stormed off, his little brother slung over his shoulder.

"Stubborn brat." Sasuke muttered, sprinting over the body of the woman. But before he could reach her, a stinging pain erupted from his shoulder. He looked back. A kunai was sticking to his shoulder blade.

"Tch." Carelessly, he yanked it off. "Stupid shitface."

"_You_ are stupid shitface, boy. Who the fuck are you!? Barging in here like a cape-man hero!" the criminal snapped, now on his feet.

"…"

"Answer me or do you wanna die so pretty?"

"Shut up." Sasuke retorted and narrowed his eyes.

"What the— you are so dead, fuckface!" The man did a couple of seals. "Bunshin no jutsu!"

_POOF!_

Four ugly replications stood before Sasuke. The Uchiha blinked, eyeing the replications blankly.

"Ha! Speechless?! You're just a lousy nosy neighbor! Prepare to die and say hello to fucking angels for me!"

"Hn." Sasuke took steps backward. When he was next to the fallen body of the children's mother, he made seals. Seals which was completely foreign to him.

_I don't know what the fuck I am doing._

His hands moved as though in trance. _But this better work—_

Ram.

Ox.

Dragon.

Hare… _maybe?_

Bird.

…

…

Tiger.

"Um…" Sasuke blankly stared at his hands. "…whatever jutsu, I guess." He said, shrugging impassively before opening his mouth. From his mouth, a fire in a shape of a dragon was released. It was so huge and vast that aside from the dragon-shaped fire, at least a dozen fireballs leapt out, setting the furniture on fire.

"Aghhhh! What the—" the criminal shouted. The chakra was so dense that seconds later, everything was on fire.

Sasuke blinked. _Fire…? _He pondered flatly. _Weird—_

…

…

_-static-_

Zzzzzttt

_Very good._

…

_You truly are my son._

_-static-_

A woman's lips curving into a smile.

_-static-_

…_as a matter of fact, he can't stop talking about you._

_-static-_

…

…

He jolted out of the memory at the sound of the roof collapsing. Sasuke quickly bent down, gathering the woman in his arms.

"…sir… just leave…" the woman murmured. She was wet with blood and her skin was pale.

The boy looked down to her. "Don't be an idiot."

"But—"

Sasuke hissed in pain as fire lapped up to his arm.

"You're hurt—"

"Be quiet." He lifted the woman in his arms and looked around. Realizing the degree of causality that that weird jutsu had done, he swore mentally and scanned the area. Fire lapped up everywhere but as always, being a keen observer, the Uchiha noticed a smaller window at the far side of the door he went through moments ago. It was untouched by fire and wide enough for the woman's body to slip through.

Sasuke cautiously went over the window. He could hear people gathering outside and the cries of her youngest son. Not blinking once, the Uchiha slung her over his shoulder first before punching the glass window with his bare fist.

"Oh good God…!" the woman whispered. "What did you—"

"I broke your window." Sasuke flatly stated.

"With your fist? Sir, you should not have—!"

Unceremoniously, Sasuke slipped over the broken window, disregarding the pointy shards that poked his legs and arms. When he was within a safer distance from the fire, Uchiha swung the woman back to his arms and was looking down at her who was slowly turning pale, her blood wetting his arms and shoulder.

Someone called out a woman's name. Sasuke looked up. "You are…" his voice trailed off, eyeing the man who ran at him.

The blue-eyed man with messy locks of pale brown hair met his gaze, panic-stricken. "Her husband."

"Hn." He deposited the woman's bleeding body over the sweaty-faced man.

"Uchiha-sama…" he was cut off however, by a medic. "Please, over here, Tetsuya-san." For a moment, Sasuke watched the medic worked. The woman was slowly gaining back her color, her chest rising evenly as her breathing became normal.

There was a loud explosion and huge fire erupted as the roof of the house caved in. Sasuke turned his attention to the burning house, his eyebrows moving in the middle as fire engulfed the rest of the house.

"Uchiha-sama."

He glanced at his side, to the man who introduced himself as the injured woman's husband.

"About your house…" Sasuke began with a frown. But the man shook his head, smiling slightly as fire gnawed his house.

"It's alright. Thank you so much!" he got on his knees and bowed low. "Thank you very much, sir. You… really are your father's son." He added respectfully.

Sasuke's frown deepened. "You know my father?"

"Hai." He answered, muffled by earth.

The Uchiha thrust a hand inside his pocket. "Stand up. Don't kneel in front of me."

If possible, the man sank lower in reverence. "But you saved my _family._"

Sasuke stared.

_Family._

"Just stand up, will you?" Uchiha snapped, glowering. The man quickly obeyed. Sasuke regarded him beneath his lashes and added in a monotone, "I don't like helping strangers but I'm not a bastard to ignore a child's cries." With that, he turned his back on him, ready to leave while looking down to his burnt and lacerated arms and bleeding fist sullenly.

But he was stopped by a medic, a female who looked about seven to eight years older than him. "Please stand still, Uchiha-sama. Your life isn't in danger but your wounds are deep. The incisions might get infected. Please, don't move." It was imperative, not a request. She should not have bothered with that _please._

"I don't need your—"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

For a fraction of second, everyone thought it was Sakura-san. After all, people knew Sakura as Uchiha Sasuke's long tome companion, if not girlfriend, the only person who can go through the Uchiha's barriers without getting herself killed with immense icicles, also known as his _brash rudeness_. But the thought died when instead of a ball of pink and colors of green and peach, a redhead shot out like a bullet towards the Uchiha.

"Oh my god! _Koi-kun!_"

Definitely not Sakura-san.

"Tsubasa."

The girl eyed him up and down, her eyes frantic with worry. "Where have you been? And your arms…! What ha—"

"Excuse me, miss. If only you could step aside so I can start with the proceedings—"

"Hasunoue."

The medic looked past his head then bowed curtly in respect.

"Tsunade-sama."

"Hai, hai. Don't worry about our big snotty Uchiha." The blonde Hokage said smoothly. The dark-haired glanced back over his shoulder, scowling.

A blonde smirking woman. And Haruno Sakura standing by her side.

Tsunade's smirk widened, watching the slight shift in the boy's frigid expression upon seeing the pink-haired girl. "Why looked so unhappy, huh? Didn't you miss Sakura-chan?"

Sakura flushed at this, averting her eyes. The pale-skinned boy didn't reply as he turned to face the newcomers fully.

"Hmm, they looked painful." Tsunade commented. "Sakura."

The girl blinked, looking up to her sensei curiously. "Hai?"

Fighting the urge to grin, Tsunade continued, "heal him." The look flashing on Sasuke's face amused her greatly.

Sakura stared. "Okay." She murmured quietly, turning to Sasuke. "Arms."

"What?" growled Sasuke.

_You're…_

"Your arms, please. Can I take a look?" Sakura asked politely. When the boy didn't move, Sakura sighed and stepped closer, placing a hand over his left arm first.

…_staring again, Uchiha._

And he was pissed. Why can't he stop staring? It must be curiosity, he defended. This girl and Tsubasa shared the same eyes, even their built was the same. His girlfriend was just a bit taller than her and had more flesh compared to Sakura's thin frame.

"Acting hero, huh?" Tsunade broke into his thoughts with an amused smile.

If looks can kill, Tsunade would have been foaming in the mouth. The Uchiha Glare— _that_ infamous glare was known far and wide. But being a Hokage she was, Tsunade just rolled her eyes at his attitude.

Sakura silently proceeded to heal his other arm and fist, keeping her lashes lowered.

"But good job, nevertheless. But, do you think that it would be a lot nicer to keep the house intact?" added Tsunade in mock annoyance. She shook her head. "To kill just one man… do you really have to be so drastic?"

Sasuke grunted in reply, keeping his eyes averted.

"What are you doing in the streets this late at night?"

"I was bored." Sasuke answered monotonously. Sakura hid a small smile.

_Typical._ She thought, finished with her work. "Well," Tsunade began. "We're leaving. The ANBUs are here anyway. They'll sort this out."

"Hokage."

"Huh?" Tsunade glanced at Sasuke curiously. She waited for him to continue but the boy didn't. Taking the hint, Sakura glanced up to her teacher. "I'll go first, shishou." The pink-haired girl muttered. Before Tsunade could stop her, Sakura vanished in a puff of smoke.

A moment of silence passed by, both Sasuke and Tsunade were staring at the space where Sakura disappeared. "…it can't be helped." The Godaime murmured.

Sasuke cleared his throat to catch her attention. The blonde woman raised a brow as she faced him. However, she was unprepared with his next sentence.

"Where are my parents?"

-

-

-

**Eye-catch!**

Uchiha family portrait. A grinning little Sasuke and a sullen Itachi. _The doomed family. A powerful clan destroyed by its own breed. In the future, another tragedy awaits. Whose death will follow their parents' demise?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Where are my parents?" _

The boy inquired in a strange tone, his eyes locking with hers.

"…w-what?" Tsunade exclaimed in an odd choking tone.

"My parents. Where are they?"

Tsunade composed herself before answering boldly. "They're dead."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Tsubasa gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth. Tsunade instantly regretted being blunt.

"I'm sorry. They died when you were seven years old." Godaime continued n a gentler tone, watching the boy clenched his fists, his jaw set as his eyes blazed with question.

"How?"

Tsunade sighed, placing a hand on her hip. "It's complicated. Wait for your memories to return."

His eyes darkened. "How did they die?"

_He's persistent!_ A sigh escaped the woman's lips. "Uchiha." She began as though she was suffering from a terrible headache.

"I don't know you well. We are not close, you see. I don't think I'm in the position to tell you _how._ However, I don't deny the fact that I _know_ how they died but in my opinion, I think you'd better wait for your memories to return."

Sasuke opened his mouth to counter but Tsunade continued.

"If you want answers, you know _who_ to ask. Those people who are closer to you. The people who knew you best. _Not_ the people who knew _your_ family."

His frown deepened.

"Well, bye for now, Uchiha. It's late and I need my beauty rest."

-

-

-

_Love me deadly, love me true…_

_I was dreaming of you _

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

-

-

-

Tsubasa sighed for the umpteenth time. Her green eyes glanced at the dark-haired boy who sat broodingly across her.

"Sasuke-kun—"

The boy didn't shift.

"—for god's sake, look for _them!_"

Sasuke shot her a glare. "Who am I supposed to look for?"

Unnerved, Tsubasa poked her breakfast dish with the tip of her chopsticks. "Who else? Sakura-san—"

Another glare was shot at her.

"And Naruto-kun. I'm sure they'll be glad to help."

"He's an idiot." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly. Tsubasa smiled, "but Sakura-san is not!"

"I can see that. With that wide forehead…" Sasuke smirked, his breakfast untouched. The red-haired girl eyed him reproachfully.

"You're tactless."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. The weather outside the diner looked relaxing. It looked as though nothing had happened last night. He sank lower to his chair, still brooding over the fact that his parents were dead and he was practically alone. The nagging curiosity, the need to know _how_ his parents perished was all consuming. He was tempted to ask a random villager but he got a feeling that everyone was prohibited to speak about _him_ and Uchiha Clan.

"_If you want answers, you know who to ask."_

That was obvious.

"_The people who knew you best. Not the people who knew your family."_

Knew _him_ best. Not the people who knew his family.

But who knew him best?

He knew the answer. He was just too thickheaded to comprehend it.

-

-

-

_I'm a falling star_

_A shooting star _

_Good night, good night, good night_

-

-

-

When she stepped out of her teacher's office, it was pitch-black and her stomach was rumbling. Head throbbing with overloaded knowledge she greedily sucked, Sakura planned to have a quick dinner, probably an instant ramen then bed and pillows.

Hoisting her bag over her shoulder, the pink-haired girl turned to a corner absent-mindedly. She didn't even react when she collided into a wall before bouncing back.

"Wow." She murmured, blinking. Her headache increased and the impulse to curl up in the corner and sleep was overwhelming.

"Oi."

No response. The green-eyed girl only stared unblinkingly to the object she thought was a wall.

"Haruno."

This time, her eyes widened. "The…w-wall talked!" she gasped, oddly excited—

Then something warm touched her forehead. Sakura looked up and saw Godzilla. No, no. Not Godzilla but an equally scary-faced standoffish face of Uchiha Sasuke.

The only difference was, her Godzilla man was tall, beautiful and handsome.

-

-

-

_I want eternal_

_Love, love…_

_Deadly love, love… _

_Love me so true or I'll die with you_

_I was dreaming blood _

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_I'm a falling star_

_A shooting star_

_Good night, good night, good night_

_Make a wish…_

_Make a wish…_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_I want…eternal… love_

_Deadly, deadly love…_

_Make it, break it, tear it_

_Let's make falling stars_

_Shooting stars_

_Good night, good night, good night_

…

…

…

_I'm a falling star._


	6. Jaded Eyes: Sakura

I want to know.

I want to remember.

That smile.

Those eyes.

Memory.

Memory.

I want to remember.

_Her._

-

-

**M r. E n d l e s s l y______**

-

-

She looked up to his shadowed face. Her jade eyes looked unfocused, thick spiky lashes lowered over the pale, otherworldly green.

Sasuke gave her a heavy-lidded stare in return.

"Oi."

The pink-haired kunoichi blinked once, slowly. The boy's thick-lashed eyes watched the pale green eyes turned vivid, an eerie contrast to her pale cheeks.

"..."

A muscle in his jaw twitched, startled at his boldness to touch her… like _this_.

_Why…_

The heel of his hand rested above her eyebrow, pink locks curled around his long fingers with some strands falling over her eyes.

…_can't I—_

"…Sasuke?" the voice was deliciously soft, penetrating the thick walls of ice and steels that surround him.

_get you out of my—_

His narrowed stare touched her face, looking down to the portion of her face uncovered by pink locks.

…_my—_

"—Uchiha-san," she began, her tone drowsy. Unconsciously, the boy started pressing a hand over her forehead, bringing their faces closer, allowing his eyes to see more of her jade eyes which he noticed curiously, speckled with silver spots.

"Are you sick?" he asked flatly.

She blinked so slowly, her gaze heavy. "No." Then, she showed him a smile. "Are _you_?"

His frown deepened.

Her smile progressed into a candid child-like smile, cute and cheeky.

"Your hand… It's heavy."

The boy blinked. He eyed his hand shortly, then back to her eyes.

"Right." He grunted, lowering his hand. Sasuke tilted his head back, dark locks falling over his face as he lowered his face.

"Wow. You…" she smiled charmingly. "…are here."

Uchiha grunted and stepped back, stretching the space between them. "Unwillingly." He grunted, pushing his hands inside his pockets.

_Unwillingly._

"Well…" she appeared unaffected by his blunt rudeness. Though she was still smiling, her fatigue was evident. However, her large green eyes glowed vividly with life of their own as though they were electric bulbs. "Is there something you want?"

He closed his eyes briefly. "Aa."

Sakura didn't hide her surprise. "This is strange… You told me the last time… that you never wanted to see me—"

Sasuke drew himself up to his full height, tilting his head to the side. "Exactly." He said flatly, a heavy-lidded stare directed at her. "And I intend to keep my word."

Her face jerked slightly.

"But right now… I'm breaking my own rule."

"That's sweet." Sakura drawled with a slow blink. The boy ignored her comment and proceeded.

"I want to know what happened to my family."

-

-

-

**Chapter 006:** "He will surely get lonely."

-

-

-

Silence passed between them.

"Uh…" Sakura started, blinking rapidly, suddenly wide awake. "Your family?" A look, sharp and heavy, was thrown at her. Before she could stop her mouth, she answered rather bluntly, "they're dead."

When the words were said, Sakura realized her mistake. She winced and Sasuke saw it. He rolled his eyes upward irritably. "I know they're dead." He snapped, annoyed. "I want to know _how_ they died."

A soft breeze touched her hair. Few pink locks fell over her forehead hiding the sides of her face as she asked, "why… why don't you ask Tsunade-sama? I'm sure she knows all about it and—"

"She told me to ask _you_." Sasuke cut off sharply. "She didn't exactly say _you_. I assumed she meant _you_ and that blonde idiot."

"…ah."

"…since they say that—" he impassively shoved his hands inside his pockets, his weight on his left foot. "We were… acquaintances."

_Acquaintances. _

It hurt.

And so, Sakura began to say, "we are more than that—"

"Stop it."

Sakura stilled.

"Whatever we had in the past, it remained in the past." Sasuke's dark eyes seemed to blacken even more. Empty yet ironically, seemed to appear so full.

Sakura, on the other hand, cursed her legs for trembling. His below zero iceberg-like eyes met her green wide orbs which obviously (indiscreetly so) flinched at his coldness.

"You and I…" it sounded hollow, even to his ears. Cold like ice. As sharp as glass shards.

"…are of different worlds." He said with unnecessary force.

As though he was trying to convince _himself._

"Whatever we had…" surprisingly, he didn't know what to say next.

_I want to know._

The boy stubbornly turned his face to the side, dark locks framing his cheeks. "…I don't care what it was." He finished flatly.

When they say tongues cut deeper than knives—

Words must be one hell of a blade.

She clenched her fists.

I will not cry. I will not cry. I will NOT—

-

-

**Eye-catch!** _I want to be everything you want me to be._

-

-

— _cry._

"…Naruto will get sad, you know."

Sasuke glanced at her, a bit curious. The girl was looking over the side where the sun set. Little red lights, slowly mixing with pitch black color, highlighted her hair making the pink strands looked darker. She moved her head slightly and thick pink locks twisted, coiling above her eyebrows.

"He will surely get lonely."

A sudden wind blew her hair to her eyes.

He didn't see her cry.

-

-

Naruto.

I'm sorry.

Maybe… maybe…

Maybe it's time…-

To let go.

_-_

_-_

It was an awkward silence.

"Honestly," Sasuke began. "I don't care."

He watched beneath his lashes, her hand rose to brush the pink out of her eyes. He noticed vaguely, her lashes looked wet, sticking together. But he paid no heed and quickly brushed it off. Lifting a hand to his head, scratching absent-mindedly, the dark-haired boy glanced sideways.

"Don't keep me waiting." A pause. "How did they die?"

Sakura swallowed. "Why the sudden interest?"

Sasuke turned to face her fully, frowning. "The reason is none of your concern."

Her face moved slightly, one eyebrow twitching. "You're rude." She said with a mild scowl.

The boy raised an irritated brow, clearly affronted. "Who asked your opinion?"

_KICK HIM. KICK HIM _NOW! Inenr Sakura screamed.

Gladly.

She'd love to but _he's _Uchiha Sasuke. Who knows what he'll do to her in return.

_What should I say? _She sulked._ … should I say: _

Hey, man! Your big jolly wowwow brother— a psychotic three-horned bull— killed your daddie and mommie and auntie and uncle and little cousins and grandpoppie and grandmommie… in short… HE WIPED THE ENTIRE CLAN OUT OF THIS SIDE OF MOTHER EARTH.

_Oh? You're gonna ask: why did he leave me alive? I'm gonna reply:_

Maybe… maybe… maybe he's too lazy to do so. Maybe he was too scared? Maybe he fell asleep while in the process. Maybe… maybe… - WHO KNOWS? Your brother lacked SANITY.

"Haruno."

The girl jerked back to reality and looked up to Sasuke's scowling face. "…yeah?" she murmured.

He raised an eyebrow arrogantly.

"Uh…" _WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY?_

Inner Sakura snorted. _ARE YOU RETARDED? USE THAT WIDE SHINING SHIMMERING SPLENDID TELL ME PRINCESS—_

Honestly, you are retarded. Sakura snapped back mentally.

"Ah. Uchiha-san…" she wet her dry lips. "…I'm sorry." She smiled apologetically. "…but I am not informed of your family's source of demise."

Sasuke's face darkened.

"I apologize but… I am ignorant of _how_ they died."

"Liar." Sasuke growled.

Of course, she expected _that_ … but Sakura didn't think it's the right time to blurt out the words "Uchiha Itachi" in his face. The boy's still an asshole and being a royal I-am-the-Man-you-kiss-the-ground-I-walk-on pain in the ass, he will surely chase after Itachi's psychotic butt.

"Uchiha-san…"

"You said it yourself." He gritted out with a snarl. "We _were _friends." He spat the last word as though it was poison. "You know my history."

"But—"

His hand shot down to grab her thin arm. Sakura gasped. "Sasuk—"

"Tell me." He growled. "I know… I can _feel_ it. You are _lying._ Your eyes…" his voice suddenly cracked.

_Damn it. Those eyes…-_

"_I love you."_

His grip involuntarily increased.

Her eyes snapped up to look up to his smoldering eyes. "…you're hurting me—"

_Those eyes—_

A pair of piercing green eyes flashed before his eyes. Then—

"_I love you."_

He twitched at the memory, at the whisper of his past. His insides were curling— it was _painful._

_That voice. _

God. It was _fucking_ painful.

_WHO ARE YOU? _His mind mentally screamed in anger.

"…Sasuke-kun—"

_Snap._

"Who are _you _to me!"

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Eye-catch:** _kimi wo mitsuke dasu _(I will find you)

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sakura paled. _Sasuke—_

He was surprised, she observed, by what he had said –Surely, it wasn't what he was supposed to say. The look in his eyes _scared_ her.

Suddenly, he released her arm as though he was burned. "You…" he started. "…are annoying." The boy gritted out, sounding frustrated, pushing his fingers through his thick dark hair. "You… your… eyes."

"My…eyes?" murmured Sakura.

"There's something about your eyes." Sasuke said, his frown heavier.

"…what about them?" she asked curiously, rubbing the spot where Sasuke gripped her.

Sasuke glanced at her uneasily, where he had grabbed her. Noticing the slowly darkening spots on her pale skin, he cursed under his breath.

"Shit."

"Uchiha-san… what is it with my eyes?"

"Shut up." He hissed, angrily pushing his hair back from his forehead. "Your eyes… they looked stupid."

Sakura's 'stupid' eyes widened. "What! You… you disrespectful bastard!"

Sasuke smirked despite the stress. "Such royal words from an annoying wench."

"How dare you… these eyes—"

_Those eyes._

At once his face darkened.

"—they don't look stupid!" fumed Sakura, clearly pissed off. "I thought you're about to say something smart but… I was so wrong!"

"Hn." His eyes closed briefly. "Your eyes remind me of frogs."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "…frogs?" _As in Gama Bunta? _"That's… very rude of you. Have you seen frogs, Uchiha?! They are UGLY."

Sasuke raised a brow mockingly. "Exactly."

_NOW… THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL LOVE._ Inner Sakura snickered. _So romantic… I thought he would say emeralds… but to be told that your eyes resembled frogs dancing in the air… that's-_

"…they are the eyes of the girl that I dreamed about every night."

Her train of morbid thoughts was interrupted.

Sakura blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I had dreams. Every night…"

She listened carefully, watching his features under his silk black bangs. His eyes looked determined, traveling back to time, reminiscing the nights when he was plagued with dreams of green eyes and fast-paced cinematic buzzing of sounds and images.

"…I dreamed about a girl for three years. I could not see her face clearly. Only her eyes."

"…?" the girl waited with confused expression.

Sasuke focused his eyes on her face making her blush then his eyes met hers. "Only her green eyes."

"…!!"

"Green eyes like yours."

Sakura stared, dumbfounded. "Eyes… like mine…?"

The moment lengthened. Their gazes connecting.

_Connected._

_We are…_

You and I…

…_are connected._

Sakura smiled uneasily, her eyes clouding, the emotions masked securely. Sasuke frowned at this. Was she hiding something?

"What a coincidence."

Sasuke's frown turned into a scowl. "It is not."

She jerked, suddenly looking alarmed.

"It is not a coincidence."

His tone was scaring her.

Sakura stiffened as Sasuke reached down to her face, grasping her chin, lifting her face.

"It's _you_."

Her vivid green eyes widened.

-

-

-

**Eye-catch! **"If you don't want to remember your past… then let me be a part of your future."

-

-

-


	7. Maturity is not a prestige: Naruto

**Eye-catch! **

(background) _Dreary sunset. _

(visual: frontal view)

_Sasuke is in white shirt and black pants, hands inside his pockets. He stands atop a large black marble angel with two Baroque wings. The wings are spread behind him while his expression remains blank._

…

…

"…sorry. Can't become an angel."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Mr. Endlessly**

-

-

-

It was odd. Awkward and…

…just like that. A static moment.

He stared with eerie coolness and Sakura wondered how on earth he managed to pull off that kind of expression: _so_ blank. He looked as though he was a non-breathing but a living statue. His heartbeat was normal, _too _normal. Why? Why does he have to be so cool and unaffected in a time like this?

And why does _she_ have to be so uncool and affected in a time like this? Pathetic. Really. And why is he staring _like_ that?

Did she grow an extra head? Perhaps. Maybe a pimple with a size of a coconut. No. There _is_ something wrong. So wrong because his fingers were slowly spreading across her one cheek. And he was— Sakura blinked. Panic alarms went off inside her head like a sound of thousand gongs.

He was closer. Closer. _Closer. Closer._ He wanted to see her eyes up close.

_My eyes._

Closer. Closer. Clo—

_No._

And like a 12 year old Sakura, she panicked. For she remembered Tsubasa-san. The fact that he was already engaged. That he belonged to someone. That he belonged to another world.

"…Uchiha-san, I think—"_you're too close—_

Sakura flushed at her stuttering. Forcing a gulp to unfreeze her larynx, she staggered back as though she was hit in the face, her hands flying to his biceps to push him away from her. The action jerked the dark-haired boy back to his senses with a slow blink. It took several seconds for him to realize: he was so close to her. In fact, too close for his liking. Dangerously close.

Displeasure flashed in his eyes as his mood darkened. _What the hell am I doing?_ Long lashes, the ones Sakura sometimes envied when they were younger, lowered to cover his eyes. His fingers left her chin as Sakura took her hands off his arms as if burned and the dark-haired boy tucked them inside his pockets as slowly, he fixed his dark eyes on her face.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

So slow. Uchiha seemed to think because he was scowling.

Sakura breathed deeply then, "I'm not."

He lifted a brow which in his terms meant: elaborate, idiot. The girl wet her lips. "The one you dreamed about."

Hands inside his pockets balled into fists.

Sakura continued, "Why would you dreamed of me? I'm not special." Sasuke stared at her intently for a long time, lashes lowered. It was uncomfortable, the way he looked at her. Flushed, slightly trembling which she hid by wrapping her arms around her torso, she averted her eyes. "We…" her throat constricted. She kept her face to the side. "…are not connected." She murmured so softly that she doubted he heard her.

His silence somewhat sound good. Meaning, he will shut up, keep quiet just like he usually does. Will not ask dumb questions just as he always does. Will really, really be quiet, like a mute, quiet, deaf, quiet and—

"Did you ever confess to a long haired guy?" he asked quietly.

Sakura stiffened, as frigid as a stone. To her dismay, even her hands started shaking. Her gaze wavered as she looked up to him. "Wha—"she whispered shakily. "What did you say…?"

Sasuke glared. "Answer the question."

"I… I don't understand—"

"Did you," he interrupted in a low, resonant voice, "ever confess to someone but instead of looking at him in the eyes, you end up looking at _me—"_he abruptly corrected himself. "—looking at someone else?"

It felt as though someone sunk a hand through her chest and clutched her heart. Her throat closed in, paralyzed. _How… how could he—_

"Haruno."

She jerked, her jaw clenching. He's not supposed to _ask _that_. _But he did. And it was…surprising. "No." Her tone was low and soft, her stare wide-eyed.

Sasuke frowned heavily, the muscles on his mandible moving menacingly. His eyes flickered but Sakura didn't fully notice; his eyes were narrowed, allowing a glimpse of steel gray amidst the long lashes.

Sakura tried again. "I…I…" her hand balled into fist. "I didn't." she breathed out shakily. She was having tachycardia, a fast-paced heartbeat. If this continues, this _assault_ on her emotions, she might hyperventilate. And die. Tsk. She's so pitiful.

"Have you slept in a tree branch?"

"What!" She exclaimed. Why… He kep asking questions. _Why?_ Sasuke glared pointedly, hinting her to continue. "I mean… no. I haven't."

"…do you sing a children song?"

…_!!?_

Her hands shook harder. _That's for lying, brat._ Her heartbeat raced, faster. _Harder_. That it hurt her chest. "Why…" she sounded as though she was on the verge of tears. "…are you asking these questions?"

Her hand clenched and unclenched at her side.

Sasuke snorted, glanced away and snapped, "idiot." He paused, then hesitantly, "Just answer the question."

Sakura took deep breaths. But her jaw trembled as she answered, "No." She tried to sound firm. Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye—

"I don't sing Barney—"

His face darkened, facing her fully. His expression… _scary. Did I say something—_

"Did_ I_ say Barney?" he dragged out in a low, dangerous voice. Black feathery bangs fell over his right eye as wind blew at the top of his head. His long lashes dipped low, making his eyes darker.

Sakura's eyes widened. _Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_ Her mind screamed.

_She knows. _Sasuke's expression turned fiercer. _And she's lying—_ he made an attempt to touch her or grab her arm or anything he could reach, however—

"Sasuke-kun!"

He blinked and looked over his shoulder. "Tsubasa." Long red mane flew behind small shoulders as the girl rushed to him. Delicate thin arms wound around his body.

"Sasuke-kun! Where have you been?! I was so worried…! You didn't leave any message and…and…" Tsubasa trailed off and stared into similar green eyes. "Sakura-san."

The girl smiled slightly. "Good evening, Michirukoi-san."

Tsubasa blinked and slowly released Sasuke from her embrace. She looked up to stoic-faced Sasuke. "You two…met?" Her voice was thin.

"No." It was Sakura who answered. "It's a coincidence." She smiled. "We met accidentally."

"Oh." Tsubasa tilted her head to the side. "You got lost, Koi-kun?"

Sasuke's frown deepened, annoyed. "No. I looked for—"

"Good night, Uchiha-san." Sakura interjected. Sasuke scowled at her; however, Sakura just smiled and gave a teasing salute with two fingers stuck out. This further annoyed Sasuke, grinding his molars to prevent himself from cursing her. "Don't get lost again." The pink-haired medic said softly. "…or else, I'm not going to find you anymore."

Sasuke lowered his lids in a wistful expression. Sakura turned to Tsubasa, offering a simple smile. "Good night."

"Hai…"

Haruno lifted the strap of her messenger closer to her shoulder; it was heavy with books and scrolls. As she adjusted the strap, she stepped back with slow gracefulness, her steps small but sure. The redhead stared after the kunoichi for a while until her figure became too small to look at. With a beaming smile, she turned her face towards Sasuke-kun, opening her mouth to scold him playfully for leaving without a word. The mischievousness on her face, however, died down, replaced by a confused frown.

_Sasuke-kun…_

The boy was looking at where Haruno disappeared. His face was unreadable as usual, but the look in his eyes reminded Tsubasa of the days when she first met him.

It was the same look he wore. When he looked at her.

He doesn't see me.

_Always searching. But this time… it seemed you have found what you were looking for._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**No. 7**_

Sinfonia No. 15 in B Minor: "You're a difficult person to fall in love with."

-

-

-

"Oi."

Sakura looked up from the book she was studying in a secluded part of the Konoha Public Library. At once, the peaceful look on her face turned frigid and a disgruntled expression wormed its way to her face.

A smile so serene. Then, "…ugly."

Her right eyebrow twitched, followed by a popping sound as a vein appeared above her brow. So much for beautiful, peaceful morning. How on earth did he find her?

"Sai…" she began calmly. "Get out of my punching range!"

Sai smiled. "Sure."

Growling, Sakura snapped the book shut. "What do you want?" she asked with a glare.

Sai remained standing in front of her table, his eyes fixed on the bookshelves at his right. "Yamato-taichou has spoken to me."

"About what?"

He met her gaze with a smile. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura blinked, suddenly tensed. Lowering her gaze to her pale fingers, she asked quietly, "what about him?"

"He's back. Team Kakashi doesn't need a replacement anymore."

Sakura glanced up, startled. "What! What made you say that?! Sai, I—"

"You won't miss me?"

"Shut up." Sakura flushed and slapped a hand over the table. "Just because he's back, it doesn't mean we'll kick you out of the team."

"I'm a substitute."

"No." Sai stared. Sakura shrugged and glanced up. "We've become friends, haven't we?! Meaning, we're more of acquaintances! We are friends. I'm sure Naruto will say the same thing even though you two exchange insults about…" she blushed and impatiently waved her hand. "Whatever! Just listen to me and— _wipe that smile off your face!_ You are not a replacement anymore… I mean, just because he's back, it doesn't guarantee that he'll come back to _us_, right? He… doesn't remember us. So, it means he will not like to involved himself with us!"

"…"

"Are you unhappy with us?" The question seemed to startle Sai, his serene expression turning frigid. "Sai? Sai, are you—_ what the hell is your prob—_"

A slow smirk. "With an ugly person like you…"

Twitch. "Bastard…"

"Maybe I want to remain Sai for a while."

"Huh?"

A full smile. "After all, with a beautiful person like me, you will look uglier and _that_ will make me happy."

_twitch_

_twitch_

_twitch_

Sai smiled. "Isn't it cool?"

_snap_

"FLY AND DIE, ASSHOLE!"

-

-

-

(background) _Windy sunset. _

(visual: peripheral view)

_Sakura sits on a tree branch, wearing a blue pleated skirt and loose pink shirt with a hood. Her socks are red and knee-high; high-cut white sneakers. She half-smiles. Hair sweeps to the side. _

"You are everywhere I go. And I wonder why…"

-

-

-

Stomp. Stomp. _Stomp._

"Hmph."

Heavier footfalls.

"That asshole," growled Sakura, her eyebrows twitching, a massive vein popping above her brow. "I wonder where he landed! Maybe in a pigpen with pink curly tails! Ha ha ha—"

"Get out of my way."

"Ha ha— WHAT THE HELL?" she spun around, barring her fangs. Sasuke gave her a sideway glare. The pink-haired girl cringed. "Uh, sorry!"

Uchiha grunted.

_Hateful person!_ Inner-Sakura growled, eyes turning red. _BUT PRETTY, PRETTY!_

Screw you. Sakura snapped.

"Um, well…"

"What?"

Mentally, Sakura waved her arms in irritation. _HATEFUL PERSON!! What's wrong with his tone!? Don't talk to me like that, hateful person! _But she tried to control her temper, after all, she's older now and great and matured and great, really, really… She smiled widely.

"You can pass now. I'm not on your way now."

He kept his face impassive. "Idiot."

A massive vein (as large as a watermelon) surfaced. Her smile twitched. _HATEFUL PERSON!_ Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. But still, she smiled. All gums and shimmering teeth. Cool. Uchiha grunted and started to walk pass her but an enormous orange smoke engulfed the two. _POOF!_

"Puff the magic dragon!"

(cough)(cough)

"Ka_(cough)_kashi-_(cough)_sen_(cough)_sei!"

"Hiya."

Sasuke was pressing a hand over his face, his cheeks were slightly flushed. "…the hell." He hissed, suppressing a sneeze.

"Hello, Sakura-chan."

"What is that SMELL?" Sakura hollered. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. One gray eye crinkled.

"Well, good to see you, too, Sasuke." His greeting was met with a cold glare. "Still a scary-faced little boy, aren't you?"

Rumble. Rumble. Rumble. You…son…of…a—

Kakashi sweat-dropped, lifting his hands in front of him with palms facing forward. "Eh? Sorry. I was just kidding. Don't look so angry." _Terrifying…_

_Kill. _The aura aroundSasuke screamed it. Kakashi was about to hop off (the boy was looking at _him_ with a look Kakshi didn't like: "he's going to kill me, castrate me and burn _it_ in front of my eyes"- Kakashi "KAKASHI-SENSEI!!"- Sakura) but a booming voice erupted.

"OI, KAKA-SEMPAI!" The deafening scream echoed, making Sakura's hair stood up in the end. Sasuke's right eye twitched at the noise. An orange-haired shinobi bounced towards them. "KAKA-SEMPAI!"

Kakashi blinked. "Matsunaga." He said indulgently. "You don't have to yell." But the tall, manner less Jounin was not paying attention. He grinned boyishly at Sakura.

"Hello, pinky." He said, putting a large hand on top of Sakura's head. The girl jerked at the childish name.

"Seriously… get your paw off me." Sakura growled, deadpanned.

Matsunaga grinned. "Oh, man. You're cuter up close, pinky."

Sakura's upper lip twitched. "…I know _AND_ paw off my head or I'll rip it off."

Matsunaga grinned widely that sickeningly reminded Sakura of Naruto. Those brightly haired idiots… but this idiot got pretty face. But still, the word 'idiot' was plastered over that supposed 'pretty' face. "But," the orange-haired sempai faked a disappointed look, rubbing her head. "You're terribly short." Electric shock bit out at Matsunaga's hand. "Owie! What _are_ you, electric eel!?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Matsunaga smirked, still rubbing her head affectionately. "A short brat." He said as Sakura went to chewing on his hand; however, Matsunaga appeared uncaring.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered, averting his eyes. This caught the orange-haired's attention.

"Ah, sexy Uchiha Sasu-chan!" He exclaimed with a roguish smile, tapping Sakura's head (who kept on chewing in an attempt to hurt him).

Another rumble rolled overhead and cloud of murderous aura, this time ten times thicker than the previous one, surrounded Sasuke. "Don't get friendly with me, idiot."

Cringe. Then, sweat dropped. "OUCH! You're breaking my heart, Sasu-chan!" Matsunaga exclaimed. "Tearing up my heart when I'm with you—"

"Matsunaga." Kakashi sighed. "What do you want?"

Matsunaga blinked, breaking off his song. "Oh yeah, sempai. The Honorable Hokage-sama requested your presence, oh-great Sasu-chan."

"I said, don't get friendly with me."

Matsunaga kept grinning, deliberately ignoring Sasuke. "And of course," he glanced at Sakura who blinked up at him. "My darlin' Saku-babe!" the girl gave a last bite which sent Matsunaga recoiling. And then—

Kick. "DON'T DARLIN' ME!"

Kick. Kick. Kick.

"Hai, hai…" Matsunaga winced, nursing his face now covered with sandal imprints. "Hurry up, pretty girls!"

Sasuke's knuckles cracked ominously as thunderstorms crossed his face. Matsunaga blinked then stared at the dark-haired boy, "Ohhh ya. Sorry, pretty Sasu-chan. Slipped off my mind."

"Son of a bitch."

Sakura winced.

"Yare, yare! Move your sexy butts!"

"I'll kill you."

_POOF!_

"Oi, Matsunaga!" Kakashi called out before popping afterwards.

-

-

-

Shizune was carrying a load of paperwork when she stepped out of the room. "Oh." She smiled as she peered around the stack of papers. "Ohayo, Sasuke. Sakura." The boy lifted his eyes to the smiling face then glanced away stiffly.

"Hn."

Shizune sweat-dropped. _Anti-social._ "Well, Naruto's inside."

"Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Hai. He was also summoned."

Sakura nodded. "I see. Arigato, Shizune-san." The assistant smiled back. "And lengthen your patience and don't forget your earplugs as well."

The pink-haired medic sighed. "I knew you'd say that."

-

-

-

Blue eyes grew bigger than his face. A wide grin threatened to split his face into uneven halves.

"A SUPER MISSION?" Naruto bellowed happily, his azure eyes sparkling like oversized sapphires. He clasped his hands in front, teary-eyed. "FINALLY! YOU RECOGNIZED MY WORTH! A MISSION THAT SPARKLES WITH LIFE AND DIAMONDS!!"

_You're so naïve._ Tsunade thought as she sipped her morning sake. Her eyes moved to the opening door. _Finally._

"You called, Shishou…?"

Recognizing the voice as his teammate, Naruto happily whirled around, his arms open wide to his sides. Odd sparkles danced around him and his head. "OHHHH… SAKU—"

Silence. Blue eyes met onyx.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" screamed Naruto, the mood crackling.

Dark eyes remained emotionless. "What the fuck is your problem?" The Uchiha drawled.

"The fuck is MY PROBLEM?" hollered the blonde overzealous boy. "You ass—"

Sasuke snorted, crossing his arms. "You're _the_ ass." He muttered.

Pop. Pop. _Pop._ Massive veins appeared all at once, nearly covering Naruto's entire face. "So, I'm the ass, then you're the ass HOLE—"

Sakura sweat-dropped. _This is stupid._

"I'm the ass hole? Then you're the shit." Sasuke replied, bored.

"For crying out loud!" Tsunade sighed.

Sakura watched with amusement as Naruto's head swelled. "ME?" he thundered, his voice ten times louder than before. "SHIT? _No shit! _You stupid-I-am-homo-slash-boy-slash-girl—"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You don't want to complete that statement, do you?" he dragged out, his eyebrows twitching.

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! Why must you act like a pair of girls!!" the woman Hokage bellowed like a rampaging bull. "BOTH OF YOU ARE STUPID!"

"You're helpless, Naruto…"Sakura muttered, aggravated.

"And you're taking sides with Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke stiffened, his memory jolted.

"I'm not."

"YOU ARE!"

-zttt—

"_Naruto, shut the hell up. Just carry the baskets."_

"_Hey, is it ONLY me or you're taking side with Sakura-chan??"_

"_What?"_

"_You ALWAYS take side with Sakura-chan!"_

Sasuke pressed the heel of his palm over his forehead. _Fuck…_ He clenched his teeth. _What the hell is wrong with my head? _The sensation of something drilling on his head was overflowing._ Shit. Shit._ He took a handful of dark hair then pulled.

"Uh? Uchiha-san…? Are you okay? _Sasuke-kun_—"

"Shut up." He bit out angrily. Sakura cringed, lowering her hand.

_Goddamnit._

"HEY YOU! That's not the right way to talk to little girls!" Naruto snarled but a loud banging smack hit the back of his head. His face fell forward and hit the floor. "Accck!"

"IDIOT! I'm _not_ a little girl!"

"But you're short—"

"THAT'S THE MAGIC WORD!" Kick. Kick. Kick.

"Jeez. Enough!" But Sakura stomped on Naruto's back repeatedly, muttering "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." "SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NARUTO'S NOT A HORSE!!" Tsunade yelled as Sakura straddled Naruto's back, the blonde's head stuck in a headlock. "HE'S TURNING _BLUE_!"

But Sakura's eyes were red and her lips were stretched into a devil smile. "I want him color orange!"

Sasuke looked away, tucking a hand inside his pocket. "Idiot."

"Oh, damn it!" Tsunade grabbed a sake bottle and threw it across the room. The bottle struck Sakura at the head. Sound of breaking glass.

(pant) (pant) (pant)

"I'm going to dieeeee…" moaned Naruto. A foot hit the back of his head.

"…that's for my salvaged pride, baka." Sakura snapped.

"Listen up! LISTEN UP! You really are cumbersome idiots!" She motioned Naruto to stand up. ("Be a man, baka! You're such a coward! Just because Sakura's a monster" "SHISHOU!" "What?" "SHISHOU!") "Well, let's get down to business! SHIZUNE, SAKE! I'M HAVING NERVOUS BREAKDOWN! QUICK!" As she looked for a piece of paper, her assistant entered, carrying a bottle.

"…where's that damn paper? Agh. So many…what's this? A roll of paper…this is my list of unpaid sakes? Damn it… ah. Here it is." The blonde woman extracted a badly crumpled paper. "Okay… so I have to say this, Shizune? Agh… I forgot, alright." She turned to her ninjas. "Listen, kids. This is about Sasuke."

Naruto and Sakura had different expressions on their faces. _Sasuke…_ The said person only arched a brow.

"…specifically, his memories."

"Eh? I thought it's a mighty mission?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade shot him a look. "You're so naive."

Several tons of bricks fell down on Naruto's head.

"…alright. Sasuke's memories. I trust you three are mingling."

"MINGLING?" roared Naruto. "You don't expect me to _mingle_ with _him—_"

Tsunade grinned. "No. I don't. I forgot you're a monkey. There's no way you'll mingle with humanoid shit."

_Bitch. _Sasuke thought blankly.

"Ahhh? Are you insulting me—"

"We need," Tsunade said loudly, drowning Naruto's whining voice. "—his memories as soon as possible. His capacities as a shinobi didn't diminish, I expect."

Sasuke glared. "I'm not incapacitated."

"But your memories _are_ important. If you can't remember how to utilize your eyes to their highest potential, you will not be able to use the Sharingan effectively."

"Sharingan?" asked Sasuke with a frown.

Tsunade arched a brow sharply. "…I see. You haven't used your eyes for the past three years, have you?" All of a sudden, the dark-haired boy pushed a hand over his forehead, his lips curling in a snarl. "Are you alright?" asked the blonde woman.

Sasuke snorted, "I'm fine." He answered begrudgingly. He let the migraine passed before continuing. "…so you want to use me as _your_ tool."

The Hokage blankly raised a brow. "Ba-ka."

The three blinked.

"I don't use ninjas as my tools, moron." Tsunade made a face. "Of course, you would not believe me." She propped an elbow and rested her chin on her palm. "But I don't care. Konohagakure suffered so much in the past. And will suffer more in the future. However, to prevent such thing, we need to prepare. Surely, the organizations _outside_ Konoha caught the whiff that you're back. This scenario will accelerate their plans. Do I sound alien to you?" barked Tsunade. "Of course. But I don't care. I'm sorry if I sound heartless but the bottom line is: there would be a war."

"…!!"

"And we need the Sharingan in the battlefield."

"…" The boy pressed his teeth together.

"Sasuke. I understand if you don't trust us. You're the type of person who doesn't trust so easily. And sadly, you're a left brain person. You know, the I-want-solid-tangible-evidence-that-the-earth-is-round type of person." The Uchiha raised a brow inquiringly. The woman lowered her eyes. "You don't use your hypothalamus." At this, Sasuke frowned. "Emotions. The cardiac muscle. Simply put, your heart. If ever you have one…" Tsunade added under her breath. "You deny the magic. You want science. You seek scientific evidence that you and them…" Hazel eyes traveled from the dark-haired boy to the other teen shinobi. "…are connected."

Sasuke's face darkened.

"I can't blame you."

Silence.

"But for now, cooperate with us." Tsunade scratched her cheek absent-mindedly. "That's it, I guess. You can go."

-

-

-

"As for you two…" Tsunade leaned forward to her desk, her fingers interlocked to rest her chin on them. She waited for Sasuke to close the door behind him. "Okay. I know your relationship with Sasuke is very strained right now."

Strained? Sakura wanted to echo but refrained herself. It was more than strained.

It's _gone_.

"And I am aware that he keeps his distance from you. And I'm sorry about that. But this is urgent. You are aware of Akatsuki, I trust?" The two nodded and the Hokage continued, "I know what I said back there made me sound like a user but I have to choose my words carefully in front of Sasuke. Aside from the fact that Akastuki is mobilizing, I fear that this would also bring misfortune to Sasuke."

Sakura lowered her eyes. "Uchiha… Itachi."

"Exactly." There was a sound of a chair swiveling to face the window. "I don't want him running off somewhere, screaming murder just because we _accidentally_ told him that his family's dead coz he got a psycho for a brother. Do you understand my point?"

"Hai." It was only Sakura who answered. The girl glanced at Naruto who was oddly quiet, his jaw clenched.

"Because of this, Sasuke will be redeployed as Team 7 member."

"How about—"asked Sakura hurriedly.

Tsunade waved her hand. "Sai will remain." The pink-haired medic smiled slightly at this. "Sakura."

"Huh?"

"Do I make myself clear?" her teacher's tone was unusually serious. Naruto looked at her with a confused expression.

"Of course, shishou. What—"

"I appreciate your professionalism." Tsunade cut off abruptly. Comprehension dawned on Sakura and her mood changed.

"I'll do my best."

The woman noticed the shift in Sakura's mood. But she dismissed it and said, "Good girl."

-

-

-

(background) _Sunset, cliff. _

_Naruto wears his standard ninja attire but the jacket is open. The wind blows his jacket open, his arms above his head. He wears a smiling expression as he savors the wind on his face. _

"…I wanna grow up fast! The older, the stronger, the better and…more beautiful girls!"

-

-

-

"Sakura-chan, you OK?" he asked cautiously.

She kept her face away as they walked down the street. "Don't worry about me." She pretended to stare at the trees around them.

Naruto stared at her more intently. Sakura knew where this is going. She knew Naruto well. He worry too much. She flashed him a charming smile. "Don't look at me like that." His expression didn't change. Her smile turned into a slight frown. "Naruto…"

"Alright." He looked away, folding his arms behind his head. They passed the bridge and now were walking in a familiar street. Sakura was grateful for the silence but the boy soon broke it. "We have to do our best."

Sakura glanced around at him curiously.

His gaze remained fixed to the greeneries around them. "This is not just about his damned Sharingan. This is about our bonds."

_Bonds?_

"Those memories… I want them back to his ugly head. I want him…" blue eyes narrowed. "…back to _us_."

"Naruto—"

The blonde lowered his arms and looked at her with a challenging expression. "Do I sound selfish? After all, he leads a different life now." Sakura averted her gaze quickly. "Sakura-chan. Look at me." When she continued to pretend looking around, he seized her arm and made a gentle pull. "Look at me."

"We have to protect our hearts." She said suddenly. Naruto frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"We have to prepare ourselves from failure." She answered softly.

The blonde scowled. "Don't say that. We will—"

"Naruto," she cut off. "Don't be so naïve! Fighting our way back to Sasuke-kun's life will be very difficult!_ You_ know it. And it's not even _difficult_. It's impossible."

Squeeze.

"Don't _you_ say that to me." He said in a low voice, now holding her arm tightly but not too tight to hinder blood circulation. Sakura inhaled sharply then looked away. "Sakura." The girl suppressed a wince at his tone. It was as rare as Sasuke laughing out loud to hear Naruto dropped the affectionate suffix on her name. He must be…really agitated. And irritated. This is great. Great… Sarcasm.

Naruto grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. Used to his touch, Sakura didn't flinch nor blush. Azure looked down to emeralds fiercely. "Are you giving up?"

She swallowed, unable to reply.

Narrowed eyes. "Are you?"

Sakura tossed her chin off Naruto's grasp, pushed his hand off her arm and glared at the boy, arms akimbo. "Naruto," she started in a voice she hoped was curt and unaffected. "Sasuke… he's a very difficult person to be close with. It's like holding onto a shard of broken glass." She clenched her hand in front of him. "Desperately… we clung to it. It's painful. We're bleeding…too much and yet, we can't let go. But the moment we do, we stopped bleeding and yet…" Sakura stared at her hand. "The pain remains. The scar remains."

"…"

"We remember the pain. And our hearts…feel _pain._" Pause. "And _I _don't want that feeling."

Sakura turned away and walked further, leaving Naruto behind.

"And you." His voice was so quiet.

Sakura continued.

Naruto watched her back.

"You're a difficult person to fall in love with."

She froze in mid-step.

-

-

-


	8. There are battles we have to fight in

**Eye-catch! **

Polaroid photograph. Autumn sunshine is pattern by low tree branches. Russet leaves sweep at the playground, twirling, scuffling the grass. Sakura stands in front of a seesaw, her back faces the audience.

-

-

**a. **"Sasuke-kun?"

He looked up.

"Are you listening?" asked Tsubasa, quirking her brow. Sasuke blinked slowly. His gaze was flat, yet, it looked through her. With fluid grace, he shrugged one shoulder, lowered the utensils and lifted his gaze.

"Yeah."

Tsubasa frowned slightly, opened her mouth to say something but chose to stay silent. "…if you say so." She murmured.

The dark-haired boy frowned, leaned back to his chair and said flatly, "fine."

Tsubasa looked up. Sasuke's expression was blank.

"What is it?"

She grinned. "Someone invited us to have lunch tomorrow. It's from a blonde woman." She shrugged and frowned, trying to remember. "…her name was… er— ah! Ino! She's Sakura's friend—"

Dark brows lowered instantly.

"—and _your_ friend…" Sasuke's face went dark; Tsubasa was quick to add, "according to _her_."

Sasuke lowered his lashes and eyed the tablecloth blankly.

"She said, it's like a welcome home get-together. There are few people coming over. It's a perfect time for you to socialize with your _friends_— find out about your past. Ask them about your family." She lowered her chopsticks as she smiled. "Besides, I'm going with you. Don't worry."

He lifted his gaze. "Let's go back."

Tsubasa raised her brows. "Go back… where?"

"Don't be stupid." He dragged out. "Let's go home."

"But—"

"We're wasting our time."

"Sasuke-kun— we can't…"

"This," he accentuated in a low monotonous tone, "is a waste of time, Tsubasa."

"Sasuke-kun—"

_Sasuke-kun!_

Uchiha went rigid, his jaw clenching.

"_Even though I'm in love with someone… I will stay with you."_

-static-

_Fuck. Perfect timing._

"Sasuke-kun—"

He closed his eyes in a low groan. "Don't call me _that._"

Then, blurs. Blurs, thick lines, gray, distorting, flickering. Then, he heard voices, heavy with static sounds and echoes.

"_Don't leave me. Don't… don't leave me— Sasuke… Sasuke…kun…"_

-static-

Echoes of his name. ((Sasuke-kun)) (3 times)

"_Don't leave me. Don't… don't leave me— Sasuke … Sasuke…kun…"_

The voice echoed. Oddly, it was soothing. His name continued to echo— ((_Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…))_

The echo was broken when something dropped, causing a ripple-sound.

(then, silence)

Someone was crying. Sobbing.

"_No… No …don't leave me— Sasuke-kun…"_

Someone held his face with both of hands.

"_I… need you."_

…

…

"Sasuke-kun—"it was Tsubasa. "Are you—"

"_Sasuke-kun, let's make a promise to each other."_

-static-

-zzzttt… zzzttt…-

"— okay?"

Dozens and dozens of memories acting like film negatives flashed inside his mind, each showing a face, a back of a male head (maybe _his_ head), an event, a girl, a boy, a family, circle of friends, a comrade, a teacher, a friend, a rival, battle, headband, home, village, children, a dancing alarm clock, a pig than danced pearly shell, three children, an abandoned bicycle, trees, playground, a wide forehead, cherry blossom trees, a puddle of blood, pink petals in the breeze, a promise, love, friendship, devotion, a kiss, her hand, her lips, a room, a picture frame, a caricature, the unoccupied seesaw, a little girl alone in a swing, the familiar ceiling, his eyes, a cat, two cats, _his _cat, bickering friends, his hand holding hers, two pairs of lips locked in kiss, raindrops, a sea of clouds, a crying face, a smiling face, an angered face, tears, smiles, laughter, a mother, father, brother, eyes with three blades, empty compound, his back, a red dress. A beautiful face. Smiling, grinning like an idiot.

They moved horizontally, not too slow nor too fast. He can see their faces, unclearly but he can recognize those eyes. Tearful eyes. Pretty eyes. Smiling eyes. Innocent eyes. Those—

Green eyes.

Those eyes.

-static-

"_When we turn 30, let's marry each other."_

-

-

-

Part 8:

_Weine nicht um mich mein Schatz_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**b. **He slammed a hand over the table. Tsubasa jumped. "What's… wrong, Sasuke-ku—"

"Stop _it._" He hissed between clenched teeth. He made a hard swallow— _"Sasuke-kun, I will never leave you. We will be happy— you and me. I will be at your side, never to leave you." _—he shut his eyes tightly.

A sound of a chair scraping against the floor. "Are you okay? Sasuke-kun… what—"

"Don't call me _that._" He sounded so strained, so pained.

Frown. "Call what—"

"_What if we fall in love with each other?"_

A soft smile.

"_I'll be happier."_

-

**c. **"No."

"No."

Green eyes met blue.

"I'm not happy."

Pause.

"It will not make me happy."

She smiled softly, painfully.

"It hurts, Naruto. It hurts… so much."

-

**d. **"It fucking… hurts." Sasuke hissed between gritted teeth. It was, by far, the ugliest feeling he had ever felt. Other than hatred, loneliness… boredom, so far, this _feeling— _this indescribable feeling, unidentified, solemn and … and…

It was a feeling that someone like him should not have.

_I don't fucking deserved this… _

Just by those pathetic recalls, voices and stupid hazy flashbacks… he felt something like this?

Pathetic.

How would it feel to fully remember his past?

It would be full of shit.

"What… Are you okay? Sasuke-kun—"

Sasuke heaved a deep breath, biting his tongue to prevent himself from snapping a sharp retort. That suffix— that _stupid _suffix. Something was off with _that _suffix. It didn't sound right, didn't sound normal coming from Tsubasa's lips. But he gritted his teeth to stop himself from saying something that will hurt her feelings. Tsubasa was somewhat sensitive. He pushed long pale fingers through his thick hair, massaging his scalp to calm his nerves. For some fucking reason, his heart was pounding like a gong. The pounding was different; it vibrated. And it hurt.

Fuck that.

_Stupid memories. Why can't you just fucking show me her face and let this fucking chase end?_

And let him rest in peace, enjoy his boring life, have merry married life, enjoy tea parties and ass-kicking. Those dreams, these stupid recollections (that disturb his everyday life, even his dreams and waking hours) should stop. Being in this place was a mistake. _This_ place will drive him nuts. He should not be here in the first place. Sighing, Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed through his nose.

Then, a thought crossed his mind.

Merry married life?

_Fuck._

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay? Come on—"

_I promised marriage to someone._

So… he was, technically—

"I'm engaged." He said in a flat tone.

Oh, how fancy the way he said that.

And to make things more complicated, funny (in a weird way)… he was engaged to a no—face-no-name girl.

-

**e. **Naruto should have slapped her.

Maybe an uppercut will do. Or a kick, a punch… whatever physical he had in store for her. Just make it a physical blow. She was, after all, a superb medic. A bruise, pain, incision… they were nothing to a medic of a high caliber. She IS the famous apprentice. The one with big brains, big forehead, big eyes, big intellect… Really, Naruto should have slapped her. Then, she can slap him back. Instead of an emotional blow… she can handle a broken arm and a bleeding nose.

Stupid… Naruto…

Stupid, honest Naruto.

Sakura refused to look back. She was mortified, terrified even, to let Naruto know how terribly shaken she was. And so, she remained facing the other way while the blonde boy watched her back.

"…Sasuke is not the type who will tell you his feelings everyday. He will not openly show his affectations. He will not give you gifts everyday or plant roses in the backyard or give you the stars, moon and sun because it's impossible to do so. He will not cook breakfast, bake a tomato cake because most probably he will eat it himself. He will not kiss you and hold your hand in public because he's an asshole with a shit for a head and stupid blackhole for a mouth. He will not say he can't live without you or you ARE the one or 'you had me at hello' or other cheesy things they say in the movies. He will not say his stomach aches, or his fucking asshole can't stop shitting. He will not tell you it _hurts_. He will not say it's painful but he will endure."

Pause.

"I don't like him. I _never_ liked him at all but…"

Shrug.

"He loved you." He paused, thoughtful.

"As much as he can, for a very long time."

She surprised him by suddenly facing him— her shoes scuffed against the sidewalk, the leaves crunching under the soles. The wind picked up, lifting leaves and petals from overhanging tree branches and off the ground. It was autumn with strange but pretty red sunshine hitting her hair making them shine. The russet leaves kept falling from maple trees; another breeze came, this time stronger. Naruto almost thought that the wind will knock her down. After all, she was thin, unhealthily. The trees in the sidewalk were ten times her girth. So when the breeze came, it pushed at her, her body swayed a little but she was tough— _she was trying to be strong. _And at her hair harshly, shoulder-length, shiny, very thick— but Ino's hair was still the best. Commercially long and beautiful. The thick waves tumbled around her cheeks, drowning her pale pretty face; it emphasized the green of her eyes. And he liked the look in her eyes: trying to look tough but failing and yet, still trying. Tough girl.

And when she called his name, it was in a tender voice, soft with words but sturdy in tune.

"It's different."

He looked at her, eyebrows wrinkling. Second from Sasuke, Naruto had the most expressive eyebrows. _How different?_ His expression asked.

"The situation is different." Sakura elaborated. "Maybe you're right. He _loved _me." He noticed how she put emphasis on the past tense. "But it's _different_ now."

And she was putting a good show. She really was a good pretender.

Naruto watched as she walked, _floated_, or ambled towards him. A small hand touched his, long fingers wrapping around his. "It's difficult." She gave him a squeeze. "But nothing in life ever stays the same. We've got to learn how to _reposition_ ourselves to every change." Her fingers were shaking now but she held on. Still trying to be tough. Pretending to be so damn strong. And he wondered, how much strength does she have to go on with pretending? "We have to… adjust. We have to move on. Make ourselves happy."

She tried to smile. But Naruto looked at her and she didn't know what went wrong because her eyes started to well up, her vision was blurry— _very blurry_ now.

But still, she denied. She held it back, determinedly holding back her tears.

Naruto surprised her by saying, "don't hold back."

Her grip tightened; he felt his bones clicked.

"No."

"No."

Green eyes met blue.

"I'm not happy."

Pause.

"It will not make me happy."

She smiled softly, painfully.

"It hurts, Naruto. It hurts… so much."

Naruto sighed, half-sad but half-relieved. _Finally._ A glimpse of honesty. He was exasperated, saying, "is it really hard for _emotional_ girls to be honest? Jeez…" But he smiled gently and tapped her at the top of her head.

"Let's make ourselves happy together, then."

-

**f. **"_What_?" Tsubasa sounded shocked and hurt.

Uchiha slowly opened his eyes. His slim eyebrows were in straight line above his eyes with a slight but pronounced scrunch in the middle where they meet. His hair was messier as his hand left his hair. The other hand was clenched so tight that veins were popping out. His gaze strayed to his clenched hand, watching the veins visible under his pale skin.

"I… I don't understand. It's—"

"I remembered promising someone a marriage in the future." He sounded strained but still, impassive.

"You're _engaged_?" She stressed the word. "To whom?"

"I don't know." Sasuke hated the way he sounded. It was a silly answer. So _un-_Uchiha.

Tsubasa sat down. "But… but— how about _me_?"

Something went frigid in his impassive expression.

"Sasuke-kun?"

His ears twitched at the suffix.

"Will this change our plans?" she asked with an uncertain frown. He refused to answer. It was _too _soon.

"It will, right?"

His eyebrow rose a centimeter. Smart girl.

"It _will_. Am I right?"

Sasuke ground his molars before answering.

"No." A very long pause. "It won't." But it sounded like he was talking to himself, convincing himself, _encouraging_ himself.

And that sounds pathetic.

-

-

-

**Eye-catch! **Polaroid photograph. Autumn sunshine is pattern by low tree branches. Russet leaves sweep at the playground, twirling, scuffling the grass. Sasuke sits on a swing, his back faces the audience.

-

-

-

**g. **"Great."

Sound of shoe scuffing the sidewalk.

"My eyes are big, are wide, are red, are PUFFY." Sakura rubbed her eyes again, harder. "My face is blotchy. I'm pale. I'm hungry I'm sleepy I'm trying to be awake for— _hey_ what THE HELL LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING DUMBASS!" Pause. "Agh. Why can't I keep my eyes open?"

Scuff. Scuff.

Sakura stifled another yawn and plowed her way to the Hokage's office. It was past 9AM and she was already 2 hours late. That stupid alarm clock. But she cannot blame the stupid alarm clock. It was already ten years old (one of the hundred alarm clocks given by Sasuke) and by far the sturdiest of all, being the ONLY alarm clock that survived her iron fist ("hip hip hooray!"-pink pig cheered). The dancing pink pig alarm clock endured ten years of verbal and physical abuse from her fist and mouth and miraculously, it _survived_. It stood straight and proud and it never stop dancing (though some shells were missing on its ornate costume). Maybe, for a change, she could blame her eyes and her stupid tear ducts for leaking buckets and buckets of tears last night. Thanks to Naruto, she had someone who wiped her tears and snot, changed pillowcases when they were too soaked and sang lullabies until she was asleep.

She passed by a corner, a bakery then an old furniture shop. Skidding to a halt with her backpack hanging limply at her side from her hand, the green-eyed girl stared at her reflection on the glass. Her hair was cropped around her shoulders, wide green eyes staring back to her. All of a sudden, behind her, Sasuke walked past. Her eyes widened— _Sasuke-kun!_ Her heart crumpled, beating furiously. With a trembling hand, she tried to calm her chest. _Breath in… breath out._

Relax.

_This… takes a lot of getting used to._ She lowered her lashes. _My body can't keep up._

She took deep breaths before opening her eyes.

"Whatever you are doing," a voice began gruffly. "You looked stupid and you _don't_ know it."

-

**h. **Someone with pink hair was standing in front of an old shop that sells antique chairs and drawers. Curious, (_strictly_ curious, he noted to himself) Sasuke glanced over his shoulder.

His eyebrow arched. What the hell is she doing standing like an idiot in front of the store for?

His body turned 90 degrees so that he was facing the glass like her. Her eyes were half-close, the long lashes of her eyes making a shadow over her pale cheeks. She looked as though she was sleeping, with her hand atop her chest, few strands falling over her face. The dark-haired boy didn't know _why_ but he stood there, next to her with an arm's length space between them.

Behind them, people jostled, a blur. The world moved behind them, minding their own business, moving on with their lives, with the day. But the store clerk saw them, his face held a questioning look. However, Sasuke ignored the inquiry.

"Whatever you are doing," his voice was quiet, "you looked stupid and you _don't_ know it."

The eyes on her reflection widened. "Sa—"

-

**i. **Something hit the back of her head. Before she could hit the glass, Sakura felt a hand seizing the neck of shirt and pulling her head back.The hand dropped her shirt.

Wrong… move.

The poor girl collapsed sideward.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Shit."

"Oh no!" Shuffles. A 6 year old boy. "Gomen, nee-chan!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the boy. "It's Sakura-neechan!" Another boy joined the culprit.

"…idiots."

The first boy glared up at him. "It's an accident!"

Sasuke scowled as he bent to examine the unconscious girl. "…tch."

"Is she okay?"

"Unconscious."

"Is she _okay?_" the boy repeated. Sasuke glared at the boy fro the corner of his eye. "What does it look like?"

"She looks dead, oni-chan!" the second boy said shrilly.

"Idiot." But the boy's right. She looked dead. Nevertheless, he doubted it that a simple soccer ball would knock her dead. He slid an arm under her nape and knees after slinging her backpack in one shoulder. "Move back." He instructed when the boys crowd around him, peering at Sakura's face.

"Pretty one-chan… you stupid Takeshi!" the second boy kicked the first boy's shin.

"It's accident!"

"Move back." Sasuke repeated, irritated.

The boys did. "Is she your girlfriend, oni-chan?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oi, Seki, my brother told me that when boys say "none of your business" it means yes!"

Sasuke's eyebrows slanted in aggravation. _Pain in the ass._

"That's stupid, Takeshi!"

"Right." Sasuke mumbled, heaving the girl up as he straightened up.

"It means "hell yes", you idiot."

"Both of you," Sasuke dragged out, "are idiots."

"Gomen, oni-chan for hitting your girl-friend!" the boy Seki called after his retreating back.

"Yosh! That big man is scary. You see his eyes? Scary. But he's very funny. Did you see his face? It's red."

"Idiot Takeshi. My Ni-chan said it is blush on."

Sasuke shook his head. _Idiots._ He dared to look down. Still unconscious. What on earth should he do? Those stupid midgets. He rounded in a corner and came to a sidewalk, a wide winding avenue with full-blossomed maple trees and piles of auburn leaves. He walked with breezy steps, his shoulders straining, but she was a light-weight. Not as light as a feather as said in novels, but lighter than he expected. Thankfully, he came across a wooden bench with steel framework. Orange leaves scattered across the seat, nevertheless, he carefully set her upon the faded-varnished wood. Her face was side-turned and her knees were bent. The boy put the backpack down, glancing around. The avenue was less crowded and there were uniformed persons sweeping the ground. His gaze returned to the unconscious girl; still deep in her forced slumber. Sighing sharply, he bent slightly and tapped her at her shoulder.

"Oi."

More leaves fell over them. He plucked few dried red leaves out of his hair. He contemplated whether to pick the leaves off her hair but opted to keep his hands to himself.

"Wake up."

Her eyelids moved.

He sighed, now flexing his fingers over the round of her shoulder. "Wake up."

"…I'm up—"she groaned. From the corner of his eye, he saw her leg moving. The edge of her skirt moved—

"Get up, then."

Her leg moved more, her hip bending. More thigh skin was revealed. Sasuke grew restless. "_Wake up._"

"Agh."

At last, her eyes fluttered— he shook her more urgently.

"St— stop it." She groaned. Her sight was hazy. She blinked a couple of times. Falling auburn leaves. Cerulean sky. Dark hair. Pale face scowling down at her. "…huh?"

"Can you get up_ now_?"

Sakura blinked furiously before her eyes went wide. She shot up to a sitting position. Wincing, the girl rubbed a hand over the back of her head.

"How's your head?" She looked up; Sasuke wasn't looking at her. His profile was sharp and stoic as usual with occasional lift of his hair in rhythm with the breeze.

"Er… head's fine." She answered quickly, lowering her gaze when the boy glanced at her. "Wha… what _happened?_"

"Some kid hit your head with a soccer ball."

The girl exhaled sharply. "…rascal." Pause. "Um— where's my—"

"There." Sasuke said, pointing.

"Oh." She reached for the backpack. "Thanks."

"…"

Cautiously, Sakura looked up at him again. As usual, he had his hands inside his pockets, his posture— proud, very straight, like of a royal blood. Auburn sunshine made his hair lighter, the dark hair reflecting the red light. As always, he was good-looking, pretty boy but a familiar scowl darkened his features… here he was, a familiar face with a familiar name and yet a stranger.

No. She _is_ the stranger.

With a sigh, Sakura swung her leg of the bench. She was brushing the leaves off her skirt when abruptly (_really_ surprising her) he said, "You have a leaf on your hair." Her eyebrows shot up; she ran a hand through her hair and picked the leaf off by its dry stalk. How did he notice was beyond her. He was, after all, not looking at her. (_again, again…)_

"Thank you."

He shrugged and turned away. Sakura quickly stood up, grabbing her backpack. "Wait!" but he didn't stop but she noticed his pace slowed. She smiled at this, a little but grateful. "A lot of us would be mission-free this afternoon. Um— if you are free, please join us for lunch with Tsubasa-san."

"Tsubasa told me already."

Her face lit up. "Are you coming, then?"

"No."

She wasn't surprised. _(I am _not_ surprised, really…)_ "Oh." She shouldered her backpack, hooking her thumbs under the strap as she rocked on her heels, pensive. "That's too bad." The boy just gave a shrug, didn't turn around, didn't stop— kept walking until he reached the next maple tree, the next after that and another.

She stood there for a long moment. Breeze swept at her hair, few blocking her sight, several orange leaves stuck to her hair.

A deep aggravated sigh.

"_This _will really take a lot of getting used to."

-

-

-

**Eye-catch! **Polaroid photograph. Autumn sunshine is pattern by low tree branches. Russet leaves sweep at the playground, twirling, scuffling the grass.Naruto hangs from a monkey bar, his back faces the audience.

-

-

-

**j. **Sasuke paused, thoughtful. His eyes flickered at the tarpaulin. Ichiraku Ramen. He heard slurping noises and when his eyes lowered to the drapes, he saw orange and black. That repulsive fashion sense… He retracted one hand to draw the drapes aside.

The woman behind the counter was propped up against the table, smiling indulgently at the blonde boy. Noticing his presence, the waitress looked up curiously before gasping softly. As a result, the boy she was having conversation with, whipped his head around, thick noodles hanging from his mouth.

He arched one eyebrow.

Naruto's eyes widened. He slurped, the tip of the noodles slapping against the tip of his nose. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Sasuke sat down with fluid grace. "Didn't the Hokage tell you to look after me?"

The other boy snorted, "as if you need some looking after."

Naruto ate in silence while the other boy, stared up to the menu. The waitress was watching him, still shell-shocked.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto. Sasuke remained quiet. And Naruto understood. "You used to live with Sakura-chan in your apartment."

He saw Sasuke lift an eyebrow from the corner of his eye.

"Since we were 12." He paused to take a mouthful of ramen. "Her parents died in a mission. She didn't want to live all by herself in the house left by her parents. She said it was lonely, depressing… "will forever make me remember that I don't have parents anymore"." Naruto shrugged. "So, she went to live with you. Nee-chan," the waitress jerked back from staring at Sasuke.

"Nani…?"

"May I borrow a pen?"

The waitress went inside the private quarters.

There was another silence, broken by Naruto's slurping sounds. The waitress returned with black pen. The blonde thanked her with a grin and started to scrawl over a piece of table napkin.

Sounds of pen scrawling.

"Well, give a visit, teme."

Naruto tossed the napkin in front of Sasuke as he stood up and stretched. He scratched his whiskered cheek then turned to the drapes. "It _is_ home, anyway." Then, he left, his steps slow. But a small smile spread over his lips.

"…bastard."

Inside the ramen stand, Sasuke remained sitting over a stool, his eyes locked on the napkin. The idiot's handwriting was large and messy. Few splotches of soup stains. After a few moments of silence, he said, "beef ramen." He folded the napkin in two folds before sliding it down to his back pocket.

"…and tomatoes."

The waitress smiled.

Some things never changed.

--

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU XD


	9. silence because saying something

**M **

**R. **

**E **

**N **

**D **

**L **

**E **

**S **

**S **

**L **

**Y**

-

-

-

_1 _

(running footsteps,

_tap tap tap_)

"Oh no! I'm going to be late—"

Green eyes looked up to the sky, dappled with red leaves. Scrunching her nose cutely, Sakura watched the strange sunshine, red and gold, bright with yellows, spotted with russet.

She smiled, "na, I like spring better—"

Auburn leaves flew in the air and stuck themselves into her tangled hair. Picking leaves off her hair, she said, wrinkling her nose, "too much _leaves_—" Her pace continued, rounding a corner.

Shoes suddenly skidded to a halt, a high-pitched screech against pavement. Sakura blinked rapidly. _Ehh…?-_

And, silence—

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Sakura gawked (she personally hand-painted the door, it was white, _very _white and very _beautiful_ (shimmery, shiny door), aghast at the door's fate. It poorly hung off from its upper hinges; they barely kept her door up. Fuming, delicate nostrils flaring— Sakura examined the injury. So, _so_ beyond repair, that is, her pride and effort. Poor, pretty door.

Unfortunately, her temper— notoriously famous, refused to back down. She cracked her knuckles, tiny, thin but very strong. "…this is—…" Ominous aura, dark and thick surrounded her. She gritted her teeth then screamed something she picked up from Naruto. Unaware, the girl made a sharp turn and bashed right into Hinata.

"Oh." Sakura raised a hand to her head.

"Ah… Sa— Sakura…?" The Hyuuga's voice was small and trembling. "Ah… gomen, Sa— Sakura… excuse me, can I—"

"Hinata." Sakura cut off, tone sharp, but gentle. Hinata visibly winced, fidgeting.

"Go— gomen." The shy girl squeaked, looking down. She flushed as Sakura looked at her expectantly.

"I'm… on a hurry." Sakura said, tapping her foot, controlling her temper. Which was very hard. But Hinata was a very gentle person and guilt made Sakura smile a little.

"Sorry."

Hinata blushed at the apology. "Ah, na… no. It's okay." An audible gulp.

Sakura blinked, curious. "What is it?"

"I… I… ano, your—"

"Hinata?" Sakura prodded. This girl needed a lot of prodding.

"…door." Hinata's voice was very quiet. Sakura squinted at her. The Hyuuga flinched, continuing timidly, very softly, "someone kicked… it off?"

The pink-haired kunoichi started and cannot stop twitching. "_Damn_ right." Sakura snarled. Even her baby hairs were jerking off its roots. "Some fucking intruder KICKED THE DOOR."

Twitched then Hinata smiled weakly.

"I think…"

"…and when I find _him_," Sakura went on, waving her fist in front Hinata's face, "I will chop off something very important to his ego-fucking-centric manliness!"

Another visible wince. Hinata bravely completed her sentence— "it was… _Sasuke_—"

Sakura blinked, "uh?—…no way-" she echoed, blinking. Rubbing her palms against the front of her skirt, she tried (_very._) to hide her discomfort. That name— _Sasuke_- she cleared her throat, looked up to the telephone lines- she did not stop rubbing her palms. "But why— …"

Hinata fiddled with her the hem of her shirt, looking down to her toes. "I saw him… He looked angry and I was frightened. He looked very—"

She paused, cleared her throat.

"…irritated. I tried to stop him but—"Hinata paused again to breathe. "He was scary and- and- he kicked your door." She finished lamely.

Remembering the efforts she invested, Sakura saw red. How dare him. It was beyond her understanding why would not he use common sense just like any normal people do. Locked doors need keys, do they?

"Ah… na, Sakura—" Hinata began nervously. Sakura's eyes were very green and Hinata liked them but Sakura-chan looked _angry_ and according to Kiba-kun, Sakura-chan was the last person she'd like to see angry.

"That jerk." She heard Sakura say. "That… jerk. That… _JERK!_" Hinata winced. She never heard Sakura scream like that. Even more, she was smoking in the ears, making her look like a hard-boiled strawberry egg.

"Sa— Sakura—… Ah, wait!" squeaked Hinata, looking frightened as Sakura stormed off and stomped to only-god-knows-where. "_Sakura!_" she called after her in the loudest voice she could muster. But the medic did not look back and who knows what she was capable to do when she was in a terrible mood. Cracks, earthquakes… broken limbs- Hinata sighed from her lungs, deeply, shakily.

_I need a peacemaker._

But she shook her head. Sakura-chan could not bear to look at lots of blood. But- Hinata winced, she's a doctor! I must follow her! The Hyuuga did, very reluctantly. After all, she too, could not stand a bloodbath— _a verbal bloodbath!_

-

-

-

**Eye-catch! **_Consider the fact that you are human. Consider that I am, too. You think it's fabulous to treat each other as humans?_

–Ino

-

-

-

_2_

He rounded a corner, came onto a street, wide and curving. Autumn and lined with trees such as maples (_lots_ of them), beeches (a few.), oaks (several, maybe) and birches, the street looked very red. It was silent except for dry stalks shuffling against the pavement, wind pushed at the treetops and sidewalk. He walked with steady steps, avoiding piles of red leaves, scattering, shuffling.

Sasuke stopped and looked down at the address written in a messy, large handwriting: _#14 Earisu St._

Lifting his face, the dark-eyed boy examined the building. It was a 2 storey apartment. A crimson maple tree at the left; hydrangea in front and an old cherry blossom tree at the right. Thick branches coiled upward obscuring the second floor windows. His eyes stared at the branches that made arches around the second floor. The tree looked older than any other trees in the avenue. It was bald on some parts. Lowering his lashes slowly, Sasuke thrust the paper napkin into his back pocket before walking up to its front step.

His eyebrows snapped together, eyes darkening as he tried the knob.

It was locked.

He tried again, his jaw clenching in annoyance. Exhaling irritably, Sasuke stuffed his hands inside his pockets.

Mutely, he stared at the door knob sullenly.

_Hn. _Desperate situations called for desperate solutions. Sasuke contemplated, calmly, patiently. "This will do." (no, _never patiently—)_

Silence.

_**BAM!**_ –thud-thud-thud- creak…

He blinked.

"Not bad." Sasuke said, heavy-lidded eyes examined the path of destruction. The door he kicked hung precariously. Before it collapsed backward, he grabbed it by the edge and propped it against the doorway. Watching it for a while- because it looked _too_ detailed, too _much_ for a door, Sasuke went inside. With a pensive expression, he glanced around. Not fancy like he expected. No trace of pink or other blindingly bright colors. As a matter of fact, the walls were starkly white. Even the curtains, gossamer-like. He noticed the windows: ceiling-to-floor windows that served as a wall as well. Like the walls in the receiving hall, the second floor hallway was also painted in white. A door with his name on it (_with large devil horns_) stirred up his curiosity. He paused before it, contemplating, calmly. Behind that door is his past life. What would it feel like? Will he feel a jolt of familiarity? Will his memories return just at the presence of the things he encountered in the past? It better be.

It _should_ be.

The sooner he regained his memories, the sooner they'll leave this place. The farther he will from Haruno, the better. The best. One less annoying person in his world. Perfect… (_very- he convinced himself, always, always…)_

He snorted at the thought before pushing the door open. Keeping it opened, Sasuke examined the square room.

Very simple, this room got no texture, no personality. Absolutely dreary. A large bed against a wall, a desk, flat TV, opened window and a bookshelf that covered an entire wall. The decoration, or lack of, clearly mirrored his personality. Simplicity, practical. Noticing the bookshelf sprawling with manga, books, few magazines, he looked up, scanning the rows and the titles (_Ninja Scroll, Advanced Ninjutsu, Legend of Five Rings, History, Mathematics, Yamata no Orochi Chronicles)_. But the row above his head caught his eye.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Photo… albums.

Hesitantly, he reached up; it was thick and heavy with plain black cover. Curious, he scanned the contents. A girl with pale pink hair. And largest eyes he had ever seen. His eyes flickered lower, another picture and another of … _her_.

Her.

_Flip- flip-_ to another and another until he reached the end. A heavy frown started to darken his face. Narrowing his eyes behind the long strands of hair on his face, Sasuke stared hard, very long— intensely at the picture of a little girl with very large and impossibly green eyes. Green eyes. _Those_ eyes. (again.) He snapped it close and slipped it back to its shelf. Then, uncertain, he took another copy which he opened in the middle only to find more of her face. (again._)_

He exhaled deeply from his lungs, uncomfortably, uneasily. It was difficult. To breathe in and out as though something was holding your throat in a vice. A clenching of jaw, a heavy frown, rapid, shallow breathing, stiff posture.

"Damn it." Very well said, he thought inwardly.

Grunting, he leafed through it. There were pictures of her and him together, some candid, some stolen. He wondered… _why would I keep pictures of her? Why would I keep memories of her?_

Something warm, sticky… and heavy, even painful had settled at the pit of his stomach. His stomach hurt, even his chest, spreading… overwhelming him. It was like liquid, filling him up, sloshing around, warming him.

He let his arms fall at his sides, a photo album in one hand. He stared at the collection of textbooks, titles in red letters, and cursive, loopy letterings. It was very quiet, soft blows of breeze lifted the white curtains, drifting inside the room.

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, exhaling between clenched teeth. Carelessly, he tossed the photo album onto the bed and sat at the edge.

Flexing his biceps, he grasped at the hair on his nape in confusion. He sat there for a long time, eyes closed, thick lashes pressing against his cheeks. With his palm, he rubbed his face twice. He felt his hair on his forehead, grasped it between his thumb and forefinger— _it was longer now._ Tsubasa once hinted to cut it short- short at the back, longer in front- but he shrugged off her suggestion. Without looking, he reached for the photo album— paused, then cast a sideway glance. The tip of his pointer was resting atop a Polaroid snapshot: a five year old or younger Sakura, sleeping under a shade; she was at her side, her head was resting atop a soccer ball as she slept. The camera focused on her face with short pink thin hair on her cheek, her mouth slightly parted. It was autumn like outside, red and golden leaves were scattered in the background.

"…-"

_Autumn._

When the leaves fall off. A small one-sided smirk spread over his lips. Sasuke tapped the photo thrice before detaching it from the page. He lifted it to his eye-level, another smirk then carelessly tucked it inside his pocket. The photo album clapped shut, the sound echoed around the empty room.

_Hn. _The boy got up, not bothering to return the book in its shelf. Closing the door, he turned to stairway but paused as he noticed another door at the far end of the hallway.

"…hn."

_Sakura _(with a halo on letter _a_ and small caricature of her head with pounding vein)

"…annoying," murmured Sasuke, opening the door. The room smelt like her. And with a surge of mild disgust, it was all colored in pink. Ah, no. Not much in pink. But her bed sheet and comforter were pink, her pillowcases were pale pink. From where he stood at the doorway, he saw her dresser and taped pictures on the mirror.

Pictures. Of him…? Maybe, maybe not. He never wore a bunny ear hat, did he?

He was about to step inside when he felt a chakra getting closer. Narrowing his eyes, he concentrated and tried to locate the source of the chakra. Then, he smirked.

This pattern… No mistake.

He kept the door to her room ajar before opening a window and jumping through it.

_Be pissed. _

He didn't know why, but he smirked, thinking:

_Look for me._

-

-

-

**Eye-catch!**___I thought what I felt was simple._

–Naruto

-

--

---

---

--

-

**P **

**I **

**N **

**O **

**C **

**C **

**H **

**I **

**O**

C h a p t e r 

9

_Don't wanna lie, lie, lie_

_But I want to love, love, love_

_But Pinocchio has to lie, lie, lie_

_To keep his love, love, love_

-

--

---

---

--

-

_3_

45 minutes later.

He heard it. The heavy footfalls with sounds of cracking cement.

"U-CHI-HA!"

He stopped but did not turn around to face her.

"UCHIHA!" (no, Sakura… onegai… calm down—)

The footfalls stopped behind him.

"Turn around _now_ and face me!" (onegai… don't shout, Sa— Sakura…)

Uchiha Sasuke slowly turned to face her. Very slowly… as though mocking her. This further infuriated Sakura who seemed to swell alarmingly. Behind the irritated girl was another girl who looked pale and terrified.

"Ah… na, Sakura—… Y-you don't have to—… no, please stop—"she was saying.

The medic-nin glared ominously which Sasuke returned with a smirk from his height advantage. Wrong move. Because her upper lip twitched. "Don't worry, Hinata." She forced a smile at the whimpering girl. "I just have something," Sasuke heard forceful clenching, "to discuss with _him._" _Asshole! _Screamed Inner Sakura, lamenting over her ruined door.

Sasuke could not help but notice the way Sakura spat the last word.

Few passers-by were starting to stare at them, watching Sakura whose cheeks were flushed and eyes narrowed. The girl unfortunately was un-sweetheart; however, she's a well-known girl. She was quite a catch: pretty face, one of the prettiest but her temper was not so very pretty. Even her unnatural strength was not so very pretty. If only she could be as sweet as timid Hinata and quieter than Ino, calm like Ten-Ten and sexier than Temari, she would be every boy's dream girl. But she was brash (too much exposure from Naruto), louder than Ino (again… acquired from Naruto), hot-tempered (Naruto, _again…_) small, unhealthily thin and lacked curves at the right places.

"…what do you want?" Sasuke's voice was low, scratchy and deep.

Sakura suppressed the shiver and tingle on her skin. _DON'T BE AN IDIOT!_ She slapped herself mentally and squared her shoulders as she glared up to him (which was tiring; Sasuke was a head and neck taller than her) for a second, Sakura lamented over her short height but later picked up the little pieces of her confidence. She breathed deeply as she started, "y_ou_," she snarled, her tone drippy with anger.

Sasuke noticed how the word rolled off her tongue. Dark eyes blinked abruptly, slightly perturbed at how he noticed something insignificant. He rearranged his expression quickly into a blank face.

"…how dare you break in and _YOU_ KICKED DOWN MY DOOR!"

Indifferently, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "The house is not yours. It is mine."

Sakura flushed in anger and embarrassment. "The- the house is yours but the door is MINE."

"Then keep the door. I'll keep my house." He replied.

Hinata trembled behind Sakura as the pink-haired girl growled deeply in her throat. "You_**JERK!**_ (she screamed something Sasuke didn't understand) I looked after YOUR house! I hand painted the door, the walls, the roof and even the windows _on my own_ I cleaned the house every month, washed the curtains, and swept the floor and EVEN THE BATHROOM BOWL, I CLEANED IT AND STUCK MY HAND ON IT! I took care of that house for _three years_ on my own _without you in my frigging life!_"

Sasuke's jaw moved at this.

"Then you came, ignored me, got yourself a girlfriend, hurt me and _Naruto_, you broke my heart, made me cry because you don't remember us, you don't even care and _don't even want to remember us and_ you KICKED MY DOOR—!?"

"…shut up."

One word. Just one and Sakura felt like curling. She met his steely gaze determinedly but later surrendered, dropping her gaze. Like in the past (or as always), just by a slight movement of his eyebrows, or a look in his eyes… even the way he pronounce words, Sasuke had always has the talent to make people feel insulted. Without effort, he easily upset people. Just a lift of eyebrow, a quirk on his face, a small smirk… it immediately assumed the impropriety and insult of the most humiliating jeer.

But- Sakura flushed, embarrassed, dropping her face so that her hair covered her cheeks- there were words he had said that—

"_I have loved you the most."_

—abruptly, Sakura shoved the memories at the pit of her heart, with layers of ice and stone. Forget it, she thought, placidly. That was what we call the past. This, she added inwardly, _is_ the present.

In front of her, unconsciously, the boy's eyes wandered at the hair on her face, on the leaves on her hair, stubbornly clinging on the pink strands.

Sasuke stopped his eyes from straying, averting his face. "It's just a door. Stop being stupid over such trivial thing."

"I'm… being _stupid_?" echoed Sakura, her temper urging her to use force, use her fist, or her foot or just- yes, just one finger— _I WILL SEND YOU HIGH UP IN THE SKY!_ There was a threatening crack of her knuckles and then— "YOU- …" she called Sasuke something she heard Naruto call Kiba often that made Hinata faint behind her. _(Thud.)_

His eyebrow rose slightly. "You have ways with words."

Sakura blinked, suddenly embarrassed but she snorted loudly. "What do you want from _your_ house?"

"That is," he paused which annoyed her- the pause in his sentences always conveyed arrogance, "none of your concern."

Sakura twitched dangerously. (_See?)_

"But you will answer me." She lifted her gaze to his. Hers, confusion. His was deep, unreadable, blank but intense. Sakura tried to penetrate his thoughts— _do you remember me?_ She asked.

Reach out. Understand. Remember-

_I want to._

Unbury. Unlock.

_Let me fucking remember you!_

But he had his priorities. And Tsubasa.

_My life… is different. My life no longer involves you._ In his mind's eye, he watched as those eyes wept.

-static-

((-a promise, love, friendship, devotion, a kiss, her hand, her lips, a room, a picture frame, a caricature, the unoccupied seesaw, a little girl alone in a swing, the familiar ceiling, his eyes, a cat, two cats, _his _cat, bickering friends, his hand holding hers, two pairs of lips locked in kiss, raindrops, a sea of clouds, a crying face-))

"_You're breaking my heart!"_

-static- a blank, gray screen-

((-love, friendship, devotion, a kiss, her hand, her lips))

He saw green eyes snapped open.

Those eyes. Those eyes.

_I know those eyes._

-static-

-

-

-

**Eye-catch!**___So far away…_

-Hinata

-

-

-

_4_

_("Look at me."_

She didn't.

"_I'm the one who wants to be with you.")_

-

-

-

_5_

(Feelings are really like liquid, do they?

Because they fill our hearts to the brim and when they are too much, it overflows. But there are different kinds of feelings. Happiness fills our hearts. Sadness, even anguish. And love. But love has a price.

Because love is never about pretty poetry. When love overflows, it becomes pain. Love and pain are always together, filling our hearts. And when they overflow together, it—)

-

-

-

_6_

"…_fucking_ hurts."

It really hurt. And pain transforms people. Feelings can make people change. The world can change. But can feelings change?

_I don't know._ But I want to change my pain into something else.

Focusing his eyes, Sasuke met troubled green orbs staring back at him.

Fuck. Those eyes, again? Sasuke shut his eyes and reflexively leaned forward. Sakura blinked at his tremendous weight. She tried to look up but Sasuke's face was above hers, his mouth on her fringes and his large hands were on her upper arms.

"Eh… what hurts-"

"That is" said Sasuke in a low whisper, making her blush "none of your business."

"Sasuke—…" Sakura started but there was something wrong with her _voice _because he snapped out, freaked out because they were closer- _he_ was closer to her, touching her and there was something funny going on inside his chest: _panic._ A warning—

(Don't come near.

Unreachable.

Untouchable.

Don't get close.

You'll get hurt.)

(Don't get close.

Don't

get

close—)

…

…

…

Don't fall in love with me.

Something in his expression flicker. His stomach clenched and there was a sinking feeling, he felt like drowning.

_What the fuck?_

And Sasuke shoved her back, pulling away stiffly.

"Uhh!-"said Sakura, wincing. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw her hand flew up to her right shoulder, below her clavicle. He flicked his gaze to the side.

"Three weeks."

Sakura looked at him with a confused frown.

He gave a strained sigh and scowled at her from the corner of his eye. "Three weeks." He repeated between his teeth. "That's… my limit." His voice was low, guttural but underneath, it has a raspy quality.

"Your—… limit?"

"You will help me." He began. "…recover my memories."

-

-

-

**Eye-catch! **_Under this mask is a forlorn man. Always looking back to his past, trying to protect the present, fearing the future._

-Kakashi

-

-

-

_7_

"…your memories?" Sakura echoed, blinking, absent-mindedly rubbing her shoulder. "But—… why?" She massaged the flesh below her collarbone. _That_ shove hurt. "I don't understand—"

"You don't have to understand." Sasuke cut off abruptly. "I don't need _you_ to understand." He added. "But you will help me because you have to. And find that person…"

"…_that_ person? Who is that person?"

"Naruto… said I was involved with someone." Sakura's eyes widened. "I heard him."

_STUPID NARUTO! _The smooth muscle of her neck moved as she swallowed delicately. "It's not—"

"Don't lie to me. I know, I'm engaged."

Sakura looked stunned. "…!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "The sooner I get my memories back, the earlier we'll leave this place." His eyebrows made a straight line above his eyes. "In three weeks, I will leave. With or without those memories. That's my limit."

"You mean…" she started softly, wide-eyed, "even if you remember _me_… you will still leave_?_"

She saw his jaw tensed for a moment. But he turned away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why would I stay here for _you_?"

She clenched her hands. The autumn wind blew and swept her hair across her face.

Uchiha turned to glare down at her. "If you want me here, then give me a _fucking _reason to stay that will not waste my fucking time."

Sticky silence. (stillness. the camera focuses on Sakura's clenched hand. Soft breathing. The camera swirls upward to Sakura's face in side-view. Stillness. Soft breathing. Exhales.)

"Naruto is willing to help you." The tone of her voice made him look at her. Soft, breathy, firm in short syllables. "And me…" her voice was like in a dream. She looked up, her eyes were unbelievably greener, a neon light. "…I am willing to save lives." She bent down to help Hinata on her feet. "Like _you_, there are a lot of important things I have to _waste_ my time on. Helping you… is not one of them."

Giving herself a mental tap in the shoulder for keeping her feelings under control (_hooray Sakura hooray!— a_ngelic mini-Sakura clones_)_ and her temper from getting loose ('Kick him KICK HIM WHERE IT HURTS'— horned mini-Sakura clones), Sakura made a turn but Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"We're not yet done, Haruno."

His hand was very warm against her skin. However, _it_ did not feel right. She even shivered under his touch. Startled, (_because he will never touch me…_), she pushed away and stumbled back a few steps.

"Sorry." She murmured, not looking up. She wished Sasuke did not notice her shaking hands or her rapid breathing. Uchiha didn't; he reached out again—

_My reaction time is slow—_ And captured her wrist.

"What—!!"

"You're shaking."

She was. She looked up, uncomfortable.

"You're touching _me_."

And his hand slid down to her long fingers. Color rose to her cheeks, her eyes widening under her unruly bangs. "And _I_ don't like it." she added, tugging her hand.

She felt him stiffened.

_Fuck._

He snorted. "Are you stupid?" he suddenly dropped her hand. "I don't like it either." He sounded aggravated. "Just your mere presence…" She glared at him that promised immediate pain, challenging him to finish his sentence; he gave one-side crooked smirk that annoyed Sakura. Sasuke pushed his hands inside his pockets, a safer place. He had to stop his hands from grabbing— his body sometimes has control problem. _Hmph._ He clenched his hands.

"You're the one who initiated the contact." Sakura mumbled. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Hinata, awake and steady, watching them apprehensively. The pink-haired smiled at her. "My business is done here." Making a turn toward Hinata, she was stopped again by a large hand on her arm. This time, it was more forceful as Sasuke spun her around.

"Wha—"

"Let's start today."

"Start what?" asked Sakura incredulously. The boy started to lead her towards the market.

"I told you: I don't want to waste my time." His grip increased. "Tell me about…" he squinted. "…yourself."

Sakura's eyes widened. _No… way—_ frantically, she looked over her shoulder. "Hinata!" she called, "help me, would you!?"

"But- but- I think… he has a point."

"Don't say that! You were asleep the whole time!" Sasuke heaved her forward. "Hey—"Sakura gasped but Sasuke pushed her aside just as she was about to slam into a lamp post. The girl tried to regain her footing by ungracefully flailing her arms around her.

"How old are you?"

"What?" Sakura kept flapping her arms; Sasuke, looking annoyed, grabbed her arm and steadied her.

He narrowed his eyes, letting go of her. "How old are you?" he repeated in an irritated tone.

Bewildered, Sakura chose to answer. "I'm seventeen. Why are you—"

"Same as me." Sasuke interjected. "The idiot, how old was he?"

"He's also seventeen." She stopped walking and turned to him. "This is scary…" Sasuke paused at the sidewalk, glancing at her with a casual tilt of his head. Villagers passed by between them, around them. He moved his eyebrows— giving her an expression. Really… amazing it was, those were very expressive eyebrows.

"All of a sudden—"she lowered her eyebrows. She wished her eyebrows were as expressive as his. "You are interested."

Sasuke exhaled through his nose, expression cooler than cucumber. One more thing she envied: how on earth did he manage to stay blank-faced?

"You're annoying."

Sakura bristled, "what the—"

"Do you have a brother or a sister?"

Her jaw dropped, "_what?_" She stayed like that for a while, eyes wide and staring. Shaking his head, Sasuke grabbed the strap of her bag and pulled her forward, resuming their walk.

"You seriously need help with your hearing."

"I don't have a brother or a sister!" Sakura snapped, yanking back her bag. "Naruto is also—"

"Your birthday."

"Huh?"

He looked at her blankly. "When is your birthday?"

Sakura stared. "MY… birthday?"

Sasuke briefly closed his eyes. "How many times do I have to repeat my question?"

"Then you should stop asking questions about me!" she retorted.

"When…" Sasuke's expression was serious, scary even. Damn his eyebrows. So, so expressive. "…is your birthday?" his voice was lower, sharper. Sakura sighed sharply, annoyed, at the same time, confused.

"March 28."

He made a 'hn' sound.

"Are you right-handed?"

Sakura did a double-take, skidding to a halt. "What is this?!" she demanded shrilly, gaping up at him. "Autograph book!?"

Sasuke shrugged. "_I'm _right-handed."

"I'm Japanese!" snapped Sakura.

Uchiha looked thoughtful for a while.

"Color."

Twitch, twitch— "Ehhhhhhh—??"

Sasuke rotated his head to look at her stunned expression. "What is your favorite color?"

Sakura made a motion with her hands, "this is—"

Glare. "What is it?"

"Red. Pink. Green— does it matter anyway?! And colors—"

"What is your ambition?"

"What is it with you!?" asked Sakura, exasperated. Sasuke reached out, grabbing the back of her neck; Sakura gasped and felt her body moving forward; the boy had pulled her forward so that she was walking beside him, his hand planted firmly on her nape. Suddenly flushed, heart beating faster, Sakura looked up to him, "hey, let go—"

"Answer my questions, Haruno." Sasuke said quietly in her ear, pink hair curling around his fingers as he pulled her head closer to his mouth. His hand was large enough to span the back of her head, his hold firm, not hard to cause a bruise.

"W- world-…"

"World peace?"

Sakura moved about her head, even using her hands to push him away. "Let go of my head!" She stumbled backwards clumsily. People rushed and bumped to her. Wincing as people rushed around her carelessly, Sakura felt a hand around her wrist, pulling her forward.

"Ehh…-"

"You're a diplomat, aren't you, Haruno?"

Sakura looked up. With a scowl, she yanked back her hand. "To conquer the world."

"Good enough."

She scoffed, walking in front of him.

"Let's start again…"

Stunned, confused, she looked back. "Start… again?"

Sasuke was watching the treetops, his expression blank but (always. always.) he was good-looking boy. It never matter what his expressions were. This was the very first time she had looked to his face, clearly, freely. His face matured, features sharper, in perfect attractive symmetry. He had grown… changed and matured.

Not only in appearance. Even his feelings. They grew. They matured. They changed.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

He looked at her, expression unchanged.

"What do people say after that?" he pondered calmly. It was contemplative silence. "Aa. They say, 'pleased to meet you.'" he stepped forward, lifted his hand to her, tilting his head.

Another pondering silence.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Pleased to meet you."

Sakura stared up to him with a stunned expression. _What— _The boy snorted and grabbed her hand. It disappeared completely into his. They played tug of war with her hand for a while before Sakura gave up with a slump. _My hand… Give me back my hand—_

"I liked a few things. I disliked a lot of things. Orphan at the age of…"

"Seven." Sakura said, watching their hands.

"I don't like…"

"Sweets."

"But I can tolerate…"

"Tomatoes."

Contemplative, soulful silence. (stillness. the camera focuses on their hands. Soft breathing. The camera swirls upward to Sakura's face in side-view. Then, to Sasuke's. Stillness. Soft breathing. Exhales.)

"I— I'm Haruno Sakura…"

Sakura began slowly.

"Let's say…" she lifted her gaze to his cool stare. "I'm _not_ so pleased to meet you."

_To be together again, like this._ Sakura thought. _It is scary… to be close to you-_

The Uchiha smirked. That crooked smirk transformed his eyes.

"What is your height?"

A muscle twitched in her cheek as she looked up.

"If not for your chest," There. _That_ pause, again. "You'll be mistaken as a kid."

Her initial reaction was to hit him, just like she had always done. Her fist stopped inches away from his face.

_This is scary._

Sasuke blinked. "Oi."

She bit her lip.

_It's different. _She remembered what she told Naruto:

"_The situation is different." _

"_Maybe you're right. He loved me." _

"_But it's different now."_

"…_nothing in life ever stays the same. We've got to learn how to reposition ourselves to every change. We have to… adjust. We have to move on. Make ourselves happy."_

Move on.

…ourselves happy.

"Haruno—"

Forcefully, she snatched her hand back.

…

…

"_Why would I stay here for you?"_

…

…

"I have to go."

Funny it may sound but, Sasuke was confused. Feeling dejected, again, funny- _very funny_, he felt angry, frustrated.

"What the fuck?" He took several steps forward, reaching for her arm. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Away."

"Shit." He grasped her arm, pulling her back. It was easy; she was fucking thin, unhealthy. "That's shit and you fucking know it."

"I don't know. Let go." Her thick lashes were lowered, pulling for her arm.

"You're wasting my time—"

"_Your _time?" bellowed Sakura, finally able to free her arm. "Guess what? You're also wasting my time!" Exhaling sharply, Sakura spun around, marching away rapidly. Behind her, Sasuke was staring at her intensely, calmly.

"You're hiding something."

The breeze blew softly, parting his hair as they swayed before his eyes.

Sakura almost trip.

"What is it?"

She kept walking.

"Sakura."

Her heart froze. _My—… name? He said…my name? _Her heart rate increased rapidly. _Stop beating so hard—_

"…you're running away…"

"No." she whispered to herself, convincing herself. (_she convinced herself, always, always…)_

"…Popochi."

-

--

---

---

--

-

_And Pinocchio lied, lied, lied_

_He lost, he lost, he lost_

_But the fairy loved, loved, loved_

_The boy who always lie, lie, lie_

-

--

---

---

--

-


	10. doing something

_Even without your memories…_

_You… you still hated me. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_He called me, _Sakura thought, _by _**that**_ name…?_ Her heart was beating so hard. _How—_

It hurt.

Uchiha Sasuke took a step forward and another then another. While he advanced, she was retreating, her steps shaky and unsure. When she noticed he was advancing quite fast, she stumbled back_— why?_ She did not know but her body's reaction was fast and efficient, withdrawing. Her pulse pounded hard on her temple, panic rose and Sakura staggered back until her shoe stepped onto a jagged stone. Her foot slipped— she gasped, felt her center of gravity shifting awkwardly. But before she could hit the ground, a large hand grabbed her thin wrist and pulled her back up to her feet.

Flinching, Sakura looked up to Sasuke's stoic face, wide-eyed. "Er—"

"You're dumb." He snapped, his jaw hard as he felt her flinch. What's her _goddamned problem?_ It was a simple touch. But it burned.

_Damn it._

His grip tightened over her wrist. Her bones rubbed at each other.

Sakura's eyes widened, almost horrified. Panic filled her eyes. And panic made her say stupid things—

"Don't— _don't _touch me…-"

The hand tensed over her wrist. She hid a wince (_it hurt…)_pulling against his grip but he did not yield.

"Don't—"

"Shut up."

This time, her wince came out. His tone was cold, almost dead. So… _so _Uchiha. Sakura felt a stab somewhere. And a crack. _Cracking… cracking…-crack._ But she ignored it, made another attempt to yank her wrist back. But she did not have to. The boy dropped her wrist as if burned, disgusted. The sudden action sent Sakura stumbling back.

"…don't flatter yourself."

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip hard.

"Right." She muttered, looking away.

"Aren't you going to ask something?" he asked in a low voice. It was an innocent question but she sensed the insinuation behind the question.

"No." answered Sakura. It was safer. Don't react. _He's… testing my limits!_

Sasuke shrugged. "One of these days, Haruno," the girl glanced at him suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. Uchiha smirked arrogantly, pushing his fists inside his pockets. Sakura winced mentally. How his expression changed in such a short time was eerie. And she found his expression— _arrogant, _crooked half-smirk, half-grin expression— uncomfortable. Almost scary.

Her thin brows made a thin straight line. He was…_ good-looking._ Her cheeks burned. He was not _just_ good-looking. He was _unusually_ good-looking… in a terrifying way. Awfully. Kami, why do you have to make such _beautiful_ creatures?

_STOP IT SAKURA! _

"I'm going…" He paused. Sakura twitched. _That pause again… So irritating!_ "…to find out… whatever it is _you're_ hiding."

She straightened her body stiffly. "I'm _not_ hiding something."

Dark eyes hardened, jaw clenched. The smirk was gone. And knuckles cracked.

"Liar."

Sakura jerked, stunned how the word stung.

He stared. The pink-haired medic pressed her teeth together, glaring up at him. It was difficult. He's tall. Those freaking long legs… And he's good-looking. And he's staring. Dark. Hard. Angry. He's trying to _take me apart, trying to find out… to unbury, to remember—_

_(Sasuke-kun?)_

Something in his expression turned rigid.

_Fuck._

Still scowling (scary and all that jazzy superiority complex look), Sasuke turned away and started walking off. Sakura sighed heavily, staring after him. She looked rather strained, her eyelids dropping as she watched his back disappear. Her heart…_is breaking. It's breaking and I don't know why._

Pain.

A voice answered.

It's painful… because—

Sakura squashed the idea, shaking her head. _It's painful. Yes but… it's not because of him._

LIAR.

Funny… her inner self and that Sasuke shared the same idea.

_You're a liar._

_-_

_-_

_-_

-

10

chapter-

_and the colors are…_

-

-

-

**m**

**r**

**e**

**n**

**d**

**l**

**e**

**s**

**s**

**l**

**y**

-

A door opened and closed.

"Ohayo…" A soft voice. "…Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade answered with a grunt, buried in piles of paperwork. The corner of Sakura's mouth twitched: the Hokage was unhappy, she was sure. After all, Tsunade hated all kinds of papers. Except for a wad of paper money. And gambling tickets.

"You called for me, shishou?" It was early, only seven in the morning. Behind the Hokage's desk, through the windows, the sun rose behind the enormous clouds. A soft smile tugged at Sakura's lips. The golden yellow rays reminded her of Naruto.

"Hai, hai. Wait for a sec."

Sakura nodded, watching the blonde lady. Being Hokage was boring, Sakura decided. Chained to a desk and chair all day long, doing paperwork… Naruto was in for a rude awakening. How could he love to be the next Hokage? The job was tad tedious. Maybe he loved to have the Hokage hat. Sakura was snapped out of her musings when she heard a sigh, a smack of paper against a paper and a quiet curse.

"Did I make you wait?" the lady asked. "You should have taken a seat, Sakura."

"I'm fine standing up, shishou." Cautiously, she added, "Is there something wrong?"

"Everything, of course." Tsunade motioned at the piles of paper. "And Uchiha Sasuke." At that name, Tsunade noticed how Sakura's expression turned frigid. And the way her eyes moved, how the girl put up her barriers. Really, this girl was impressive with barriers. Did it really hurt that much? Tsunade narrowed her eyes. Was she doing the right thing? Forcing Sakura to _force_ Sasuke to remember his past? After all, what she was after was Sasuke's past abilities as a shinobi. But it cannot be helped. Sasuke as a shinobi was the same with Sasuke as Sakura's friend. The catch was: they were not really _just_ friends. There was something more. So much more. And that scared the little girl.

Tsunade leaned back to her chair casually. "I called you about Uchiha Sasuke."

"What… about him?" Sakura said stiffly. A mental image crossed her mind.

"_Liar."_

That arrogant…hateful person.

"How was he?"

Green eyes blinked slowly, slightly perturbed by the question. It sounded harmless. But anything that dealt with Uchiha Sasuke was always _harmful._

"Sakura." The girl looked up, her wide green eyes filling her face. The Hokage leaned back to her chair, tilting her head. Brown eyes were sharp— prudent. "Any improvement?" Tsunade chose her words well, even her choice of tone. Sakura's stare was blank, but she blinked— the question sinking in. Tsunade fought the urge to roll her eyes and chuckle. Instead, she leaned forward to her table.

"Sakura… are you listening to me?"

"Y— yes," answered Sakura, shifting her weight side to side. "Yes. I am listening."

"…and?"

Silence.

Tsunade sighed sharply. "You're not doing your job."

Sakura jerked, wincing.

_That _stung.

Because it was true.

_Because I don't want to get hurt. _

"Shishou…-"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Your—"the woman said, gritting the word, "emotions are getting in the way."

Sakura ground her molars. "No." she replied quietly.

"Don't lie to me." The woman's voice was not edgy but Sakura twitched uncomfortably. "I told you to separate your emotions from your intellect. No mater how sharp your mind is, it will get dull from _your_ constant emotional diarrhea."

"…"

"Do you understand?"

A buzzing, contemplative silence.

"I do."

Tsunade sighed, turning her chair halfway circle, staring at the windows from the corner of her eye. "It's hard. I know." She said silently.

"No. You don't."

The blonde woman looked at her student— she knew she touched a nerve. She suppressed a thin smile.

"You do NOT understand my feelings." Sakura's green eyes were flashing a bright shade— an electric green shade— blinding green. Her pale skin brought out her eyes. "And I'm NOT _having emotional diarrhea!"_ She finished hotly, a mild snarl in her tone. Tsunade snorted.

"You're scared."

_OUCH._

That hurt. _That hurt._

Small hands curled into tight fists. Sakura swallowed first before gathering her wits and in a trembling, small voice (she was trying hard not scream), she started, "_why_" she gritted, "do people always think that I'm a wimp!?"

Tsunade shrugged, almost grinning lopsidedly. "The reason why you can't do what I told you to do is that you're a wimp."

Sakura said something she obviously picked from Naruto. The woman twitched slightly, reminding herself to punch Naruto herself for teaching her student such unwomanly words.

"_Don't call me a wimp!"_ Sakura was saying loudly, waving her arms angrily.

"You are scared to get close to him, aren't you?" Tsunade interrupted. Sakura froze from ranting. She knew her student well— _well enough_. The way Sakura's posture turned rigid, she knew what she said felt like a slap in a face. This will hurt, but Sakura's stubborn. Her fear made her irrational. _This will definitely hurt. This will make you cry…but—_

"Stop lying."

Sakura's eyes were wide.

"It was not _only_ Sasuke who will remember."

Tsunade lowered her lashes, watching Sakura's reaction.

"You will also remember."

Her hands were trembling.

"And you know it will hurt."

"…"

"After all, "the Hokage shrugged. "Regret is a funny thing."

_Crack._

_Crack._

_Crack…_

And Sakura thought that her heart was invincible.

But in reality. It was made of pretty glass.

And broken memories.

Promises.

Love.

And hope.

-

-

-

_I wish my heart was not made of glass_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sunshine.

Telephone lines.

Autumn.

Incredible. Beautiful.

Sakura lifted an arm, resting her forearm on her forehead as she looked up to the sky. The wooden bench she sat on was under a shade of maple tree. The sunlight filtered through the leaves, making them glow golden red.

_Regret…_ She squeezed her eyes shut. Biting her lip, she tried to suppress her anger. _That old_…But her deep respect and love for her teacher stopped her from continuing her sentence.

_Regret… _

"I…I…"

High telephone lines.

Falling maple leaves.

And memories.

"_Please—"_

She bit her lip.

"_I loved you."_

And tears slowly slid down to her cheeks.

"…_for so long."_

_So long. So long._

_((You will also remember.))_ Her teacher's voice sounded like thunder.

High telephone lines.

Falling maple leaves.

And memories.

"_I have loved you the most."_

She shut her eyes tightly. _Stop… Stop—_

High

_The most._

…telephone lines.

Falling

…maple leaves.

And memories.

Memories.

Memories.

And more tears.

"_Have you ever wondered how it would feel like if you choose me instead?"_

"Stop… Stop…"

"_You know,_

…_-_

_I can wait until you decided to like me instead."_

Eventually, she burst into tears, covering her face with her hands.

High …telephone lines.

Falling …maple leaves.

And memories.

Tears.

And more tears.

And regrets.

And feelings.

Overflowing.

Overflowing.

-

-

-

_Boo._

_I found you._

-

-

-

"Where is she?" whined Naruto, looking around. The scuffs of his ninja sandals against the ground were the only sounds in the avenue.

Stop.

Cerulean eyes blinked.

Pink…hair? On a bench?

"Sakura-chan?" he wondered aloud. His folded arms behind his head lowered to his sides. He stared harder.

"Sakura-chan!"

She was sleeping on a bench. How odd. Naruto, in big fast steps, immediately approached her. _Was she hurt? _ It was his first thought. The idea made him run. In seconds, he was beside her. Squatting on the ground, he leaned closer to inspect her face and body for some injuries. She looked…okay. Tired, yes. But she looked fine and that was okay.

Naruto released a sigh. "Oi, Sakura-chyaaaan!" he cooed, shaking her shoulder gently. "Sakura-chan…" She did not stir. He frowned, confused. He shook her harder, watching her face. Those were… _dried tears?_ He thought. He stopped shaking her.

_Did she cry?_

He placed his big hand over her head, the heel of his hand rested on her temple. Soft pink tendrils wove around his long fingers.

Such…a small girl. Her head can fill his hands. Did she grow tall at all? He chuckled as he imagined Sakura pummeling him with her small fists. His fingertips rubbed at her scalp soothingly. As he rubbed, his gaze dropped to her sleeping face.

Her eyelids fluttered.

Naruto blinked and quickly withdrew his hand.

"Sakura-chan!"

Green eyes snapped open. They were vacant at first, unfocused. Then she blinked, focusing her gaze. Green met blue.

Naruto grinned. "Yo. What are you doing here?"

"N— Naruto…?" she whispered huskily.

"Yeah… Dattebayo… you scared me."

She stared at him. "…I did?" The boy let out a chuckle. He slid a hand under her shoulder and helped her sit up.

"Yeah…" He sat beside her, watching her rub her eyes. "Why were you sleeping here?"

Sakura turned her face to him. "I…fell asleep."

A blonde brow rose to meet his hairline. "Really?"

She made a face. "Reallyyyyy." Naruto laughed loudly, his rich laughter filled the space between them.

"You're so funny!"

The girl shook her head, smiling a little and watched the people across the street. Their bench was nearer the trees and was slightly obscured. People were starting to crowd the teashops and bakeries. Beside her, Naruto stopped laughing and amused himself by watching people rushed to their appointments.

_Silence…_ They thought. Naruto smiled at this.

He was not the type who enjoyed silence. However, with Sakura (and Sasuke, too) these moments, quiet and calm, were special. Comfortable. Priceless. He glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eye. She was wearing a serene expression— maybe, it was blank but she looked calm. Some pink long fringes were on her face and her hair (a bit longer, now touching her collarbones) was being tossed harshly by the air.

"…Sakura-chan."

She did not turn to him.

"Did you cry?"

His question was met by silence. But after a few minutes, she replied,

"No."

"Really?"

Again, she made a face. "Really."

The boy shrugged, "if you say so!" Pause. "Sakura-chan…" He paused, contemplating. "Listen, about…" he turned to her, watching her profile, "about—"he stopped abruptly, noticing how her color changed. Quickly, he took a look at what changed her mood.

He frowned…slowly.

It was…

Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto blinked. The dark-haired asshole was standing across the street in dark pants and white long-sleeved shirt that covered his knuckles. From the distance, Naruto knew the asshole was aggravated (he _knew_ that expression anywhere, regardless of the distance). Besides, his aura expressed his mood.

Deadly.

He discreetly stole a glance from Sakura's thin profile. _She's watching him._ Tsubasa, who was leaning forward, reading the teashop's menu, straightened up to talk to Sasuke. The boy shrugged as a response and continued to stand behind the redhead as if he was having constipation.

"…ne, Sakura-chan."

(camera rotated, different angle, side-view)

"About Sasuke." He grabbed her hand, his fingers squeezing hers.

She jerked under his touch. Wide green eyes searched his face. Naruto held her tighter, clenching his jaw. "About… Sasuke." He repeated, clearer this time. Again, _(and again and again, again, again)_ she was pretending _his_ name did not matter. That she was unaffected. That it _is_ okay (when everything is not, _so_ not okay) and Naruto watched as her barriers went up around her, tough walls, _very tough._ And again _(and again and again, again, again) _he wished she stop pretending because he was here, he will cry with her, wipe her tears and make porridge for her and even buy a dozen of strawberries just like Sasuke did when they were 12 and in love.

He tried to grin.

"I want to help him."

And she also tried to grin. But no words came out from her lips. Naruto's small smile blossomed into a big grin. Sakura looked like her 12 year old self again, large-eyed and unsure. But she always try _(always, always and always)_ to be strong.

_But you don't have to pretend._

"I don't like Sasuke but he's like a brother to me. I… want to protect that bond." He beamed at her. "Just like the way I want to protect my bond with you."

"Naruto…" the sight of his familiar grinning face comforted her. "I… I also wanted to help but—"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Sakura pressed her lips together.

"I'm sorry." Her whisper was soft, small but firm.

The wind blew, carrying russet leaves.

"I was selfish. I…" she looked up. "Naruto…" He waited patiently.

"I'm scared."

His expression tightened.

"…really scared." And he knew. She lied about the tears.

His hand tightened as well.

"…of what I will _also_ remember."

_Sakura-chan._

He stared at her.

"Naruto…"

And he realized— _I'm… _He swallowed slowly, painfully. His long lashes lowered over his cerulean eyes.

_I'm __**also**__ pretending._

"…Sakura." Naruto began, staring blankly at nothing in particular. "You will not _only_ remember." He continued in a tone that she never heard before.

Long silence.

His gaze met hers.

"You will also realize, won't you?"

His voice changed, his expression changed. Messy yellow hair swayed above his head, some bent and fell across his blue eyes.

Confused green eyes stared back.

"Naruto… I don't understand— what will I realize?"

He released her hand and moved back, bowing his head so that his now longer, messier and thicker hair fell across his forehead protector and eyes.

"Naruto?"

She counted— 1,2…3.

He grinned at her. "It's nothing!" he said cheerfully. "Let's do our best Sakura-chan!"

"…you're awfully cheerful." Sakura said with a small frown, peering at his face under her lashes.

"Dattebayo! I'm always cheerful!"

She wondered if he, too, was lying. "Just minutes ago, your mood changed…"

"Oh." He grinned widely. "It's nothing."

Sakura frowned, "are you sure?"

Naruto looked up to the sky. It was incredibly clear, incredibly blue. Winter would be beautiful this year, he was sure. And the spring after than will be prettier than anything else. He imagined the falling pink petals.

He smiled.

A small smile. Thoughtful, childlike, simple.

"Yes, I'm sure."

-

-

-


	11. will make you lose more

TONE: SEPIA

FRONT VIEW

(Sakura sits on a swing,

alone,

autumn sunshine, maple leaves,

and a lonely, lovely smile)

**- ****  
****E N D L E S S L Y****  
****-**

_-_and-**they**-_lived_-_**happily**_-

…

…

"Hello."

A smile.

Big and all white, and shiny, and wide. It made him think of sunshine— too bright and too _loud_ (how she managed to make it _appear loud _was beyond his comprehension) and …_everything_ else. To say that he was charmed …was a horrifying thought.

He clenched his jaw and lifted his chin, his long nose piercing the air.

"…what do you want?"

If possible, her glittery smile— _it's annoying,_ he decided, _and stupid, _he added contemptuously— widened. He chose to look at her eyes instead.

He squinted.

Green.

Like leaves. Like celeries. Like little frogs jumping in the rain.

And clear, and _too bright_, a startling shade but distant.

For a moment, he felt a nagging ache somewhere, a feeling of almost-loss. Carelessly, he dismissed it with apathy. So what if she was distant? Who cares? Like hell he would. It did not, however, deter him from wondering: _do you hate me?_ But that was absurd, and he didn't care.

Right? _Right._

"Oh well." Sakura began with a shrug. She looked up and smiled again. Which he did not return. But she did not seem to mind because she kept smiling _(and it was glittering and shining and shimmering and all that stupid jazz) _and it irritated him.

"Stop it."

Green eyes blinked in confusion.

"…stop what?"

He frowned, lines appeared between his eyebrows, his eyelashes made a shadow below his eyes as he narrowed his eyes.

"Stop smiling."

Her jaw dropped. "_Why_?" she demanded, her voice rising, her eyes dark green. She was not aware of it, he reflected, but she was losing her temper.

"…I hate fake smiles."

--

**M**

**R**

**E**

**N**

**D**

**L**

**E**

**S**

**S**

**L**

**Y**

**--**

**-**

(oh,  
joy.) 

C H O P I N

Nocturne Nº.11 in G m, Op.37 Nº.1

**everything, ****  
**_anything, _and  
something BEAUTIFUL

-

--

Sakura blinked.

"I'm… sorry?" she did not have a reply on that statement, though she can feel the rising tide of irritation which she tried to suppress. _How dare—_

Sasuke snorted, standing in the doorway of his room. "Whatever. Just stop smiling that annoying smile of yours…" He said, flat. "What are you doing here?"

The girl shrugged. "So, you were staying in a hotel? With Tsubasa-san?" she said, ignoring the question. She tiptoed again, looking over his shoulder, apparently looking for the redhead. Sasuke grunted as a warning before stepping forward, forcing Sakura to step back.

"It's none of your business." He said, closing the door behind him while leaning on the wall next to the door. He raised a brow at her from his height advantage, emotionless as ever.

"I'm curious! After all… I'm— _we_, Naruto and I are your _babysitters._"

The sarcasm was sweet and drippy. Like ice cream.

"Where I lived is none of your concerns. Just do your job." Dark eyes narrowed at her. "I have three weeks. No, _two weeks and three days_. You wasted four days already, Haruno."

The girl said promptly, "Sakura."

He raised a brow.

"Call me… Sakura."

There was a _lurch. _His heart… _that_ piece of hard glass and gray, cold ice—

(so…

he _did_ have one?)

— took a lurch.

And it was unpleasant. Incredibly, incredibly unpleasant.

No. It was more than _that._

It was _painful_.

Like… an _italic_ type of pain.

So, as an Uchiha, being an Uchiha, like a typical Uchiha, he _masked_ it. But as mentioned above, it was an _italic _type of pain and when it was in _italics_, it must be really really really painful because a "pain" in normal font was a normal pain, so… it was not really really really painful— in shortest short, it was a _painful_ lurch, painful enough that he visibly flinched.

_Ouch._

There. His ego was hurt. Because he was not supposed to show emotions.

And considerably, Sasuke covered it all up with a dark face and a clenched jaw. His hair— longer in front— framed his eyes. With a small tilt of his chin, few locks fell across his forehead and eyes.

"I don't want to."

Oh. It was her turn to flinch.

But it was brief. She quickly converted into staring.

Sakura _did _stare, disbelief (confusion regret? sadness and _was that pain? hurt?_) across her pale face. She blinked, as if clearing her face and eyes. Abruptly, the emotions flickering on her face settled on a casual expression as she shrugged. She tried to suppress the _ache_, no matter how painful it was, how hard it was. Suppress, bury… repress, _everything._ Numb herself. Hide, run away… _Anything… _just—

For a moment, Sasuke watched emotions play across her face. There were several of them. Intense, some fleeting, some lingered. Then finally, resolve. It was perplexing for a cold-hearted person like him that a person was capable of feeling _too much_ in barely a moment. The girl— _this girl_- was tiny, petite to the point of unhealthiness.

He waited for her body to explode.

She remained in one piece, though.

_Incredible,_ thought Sasuke, uninterested.

"I… I—" Sakura shrugged, smiling a little. It was amazing how fast her composure bounced back from falling to pieces. "I'm… sorry. For imposing, really. Stupid of me." Her face was clearer now, relaxed. And her smile… was distant, with restraint.

There was a growing distance between them as Sakura stepped back. Across her, Sasuke stared at the distance blankly. The distance… the stretch of silence—

A wall of professionalism— _stay back, don't come near me don't—_ that they would not dare to breach.

"What are you doing here?" He was asking curtly. And, "you're wasting my time."

Sakura blinked and looked up.

"I want you to…" She paused to contemplate with a slight frown on her pale face. His eyes narrowed slightly, waiting. Determinedly, she met his apathetic gaze and said,

"Fix my door."

**- ****  
**endlessly  
**-**

_Oh well._

It did not end well. It ended up like she had predicted: unwell.

After declaring that she wanted him to fix her door— which he heartlessly _destroyed_ with a kick, punch or whatever _shit _he did— he was apathetic. She wanted to punch him or make a hole between his perfect front teeth but remembered that he was not the same Sasuke she met when she was five years old. Punching him will make her lifespan shorter. And so, she suppressed the painful, deliciously _tempting_ urge to send him somewhere black and starry and shiny and oxygen-less.

"You… _murdered _my door, Uchiha."

He snorted. "That's my house."

"And it's _my_ door!" _Heartless!_

Sasuke frowned, fixing her a direct stare. "You came here… for a _door_."

Sakura blinked.

His jaw moved. And it was a clear warning.

"No! I'm here to help you with your—"

The damage was done and irreversible.

"Get lost."

_Snap._

So hateful, her inner self lamented.

At least, he did not slam the door in her face. Sakura snorted loudly and turned to leave the premises before she give in to the temptation of punching someone's front teeth. She slung the large messenger bag across her shoulder.

"…what a hateful person. He was hateful back then, but his attitude, at this present time, was worst." Sakura shook her head.

_A day in the library will placate me. _

Boring.

_Shut up, you._

Fine.

Right after arriving, Sakura buried herself in books and scrolls. At the end of the day, she predicted that her brain will swell, shake and shrivel. And she was happy with that prediction.

However, her tranquil was punctured when at lunch, a nightmare who strut in human flesh and yellow track jacket came.

"SAKURA-_CHAAAAAAAN_… hello, hello!"

There was no need to look up to find out whose voice it belonged. Sakura closed her eyes and counted 1 to 5, willing the nightmare to disappear somewhere dark. And away. Far, far away. In a castle atop a sparkling hill.

"Hey! Wake up, Sakura-chan!"

Green eyes snapped open to glare. "Naruto." She hissed. "What are you doing here?" Vaguely, she remembered Sasuke saying the same thing to her in the same tone of a voice.

The blonde laughed and crossed his arms behind his head. "I missed you!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "I don't."

"Sakura-_chaaaaaaan! _That hurts!" the blonde whined dramatically.

She suppressed a smile. Naruto was adorable (despite his apparent simplicity that bordered to stupidity most of the time). "So, what's the catch, eh?"

"Catch? Nothing! I came to visit, was it bad!?"

"It is! So spill it out!"

"Ehhh? Fine!"

Sakura's green eyes darkened. "I knew it…"

Naruto grinned charmingly. "May I borrow money?"

Silence.

"IDIOT!" And she punched him the way she wanted to punch Sasuke. After that, Sakura felt a lot better. She was slightly apologetic that she had to take it out on Naruto but it seemed that he didn't mind to be on the receiving point of her punches. In fact, he could have dodge every time she pulled back her fist but he _didn't._

At some point along the way, Sakura was grateful.

"That hurts! Your punch today is extra special hard!" groaned Naruto. "Really, I don't mind the abuse—" he shriveled as Sakura narrowed her eyes threateningly. "It's just that I think it's bad for your health!"

The pink-haired medic frowned. "What is?"

"Being angry all the time!"

"Oh. I'm not really angry _all _the time as you gently put it. I'm just energetic! That's all!" The blonde gawked disbelievingly. "Alright! I have bad temper! You have a problem with that?" she bellowed.

Naruto put up his hands. "Nothing! Really, you know how much I—"

"Besides, you came all the way here to _borrow money!_ Even a hermit would lose his temper with the reason of your visit!"

"Yosh! Gomen, Sakura-chan! But I really need cash…"

She grinned suddenly. "I wonder why…"

"Well, we're hitting a club tonight with Kiba… _OUCH!_"

"IDIOT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I PEEL THE SKIN OFF YOUR BONES!"

**- ****  
endlessly**  
**-**

He was blinking up to the apartment house in front of him. His gaze focused on the path of destruction he made two days ago.

The hinges were still off and the door was poorly propped up. Any burglar would take advantage of it. But no one had dared. Probably because everyone knew that the apartment belonged to that bad-tempered girl. Her hands looked small but he had a hunch… that they were hazardous to a person's health. She was intriguing, he'd give her credit for that— she expressed _great_ love and devotion with a non-living thing. As if something like a _door _would return her affection, moreover… _love _her back.

It was… _stupid._

Sasuke exhaled sharply and put his things down. He surveyed the door critically, poked it with his index finger and –_ creak, thud, bam._

It fell backward.

**- ****  
**end**less**ly  
**-**

Sakura emerged from the sea of heavy books and old scrolls, rejuvenated. With a wide grin that Tsunade thought would crack her pale face into uneven halves, the pink-haired medic marched out of the library, carrying a messenger bag that was larger and thicker than her body. She had stuffed it with books (some of which were smuggled outside the 'Restricted' area of the century old library, old, _old _books that were probably a lot more expensive than her own life) and scrolls with a mission in mind of practicing all the healing jutsus she will come across with. Already perfect with terrorizing superhuman (or super-_monster_) strength, she planned to improve her medical skills. Although using medical expertise to kill (a thought she gained from meeting Chiyo-baachan last year) aroused her curiosity, _actual _practice of it was bothering her.

Tsunade taught her how to heal, not to _kill._

_However… I am terribly curious!_

Sakura shook her head and stopped abruptly in front of a stall of strawberries. Instantly, thoughts of medical jutsus or ninjutsus evaporated from her mind, quickly replaced with images of gobbling down a basket of luscious fruit.

_Yosh! I want three baskets—_

In white and black, like negatives, she remembered.

Painfully, sweetly.

"_Three baskets of strawberries!"_

"_What?"_

"_I said three baskets of strawberries!" _

"_Is this bribery?"_

"_NO! Come back home with three baskets of strawberries for me! Please?" _

"_I see."_

"_Is it a promise?"_

"_Aa."_

"_Say yes!"_

"_Yes." _

"_Say, you won't forget."_

"_You won't forget." _

"_SASUKE-KUUUUUN!"_

"_What?" _

…

"_I won't forget."_

Quickly, she closed her eyes.

Sasuke-kun.

_You forgot… _

_me. _

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san— are you alright? Sakura-san—"

Someone was shaking her shoulder. Opening her eyes, Sakura steadied her legs. Smiling up to the elderly clerk, she replied, flushed, embarrassed— "I'm fine. I am so sorry— I… well, I spaced out and…" her gaze dropped, "how about a kilo of these fruits, jichan?" She smiled to reassure the vendor, who kept looking at her with worry.

"Are you sure?" The elderly clerk eyed her bulky bag and slight frame.

She smiled radiantly. "I'm fine." The clerk smiled back. So, the girl wasn't _so_ scary after all. When she's not cracking the earth open. Shove a strawberry in front of her face and there would peace on earth.

_Now, I'm happy and glad and giddy and not mad and not angry and not… _Sakura, almost choking on the fruit(s) she stuck down to her throat, stopped hastily as she reached her street.

_What…?_ She heaved the strap of her bag higher atop her shoulder and resumed walking, now slow and careful.

"Hey." Sakura called out. "What are you doing _here_? Finding something else to crack open?"

**- ****  
**_endlessly  
_**-**

(Sasuke sat on the bench,

alone,

autumn sunshine, maple leaves,

and blank, beautiful face)

**- ****  
**endlessly  
**-**

He had heard her approaching footsteps. The sudden halt, walking again, slowing down.

And her voice.

"What does it looked like?" Sasuke grunted flatly. When the girl who had a bag thicker than her body frame didn't reply, he looked at her uninterestedly.

"…you're not trying to crack the whole house open, are you?" she said in a very quiet voice, her eyes wide with innocent wonder.

He raised an eyebrow at her question. Her eyes were grave, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Should I spell it out? It looks like I'm fixing the door of _my _house."

Satisfied with her befuddlement, Sasuke resumed working. In the background, Sakura stood, watching, eating, and chewing. Sasuke was grateful for the silence. After all, he hated noises when he worked.

"Done." He said quietly after a long stretch of silence. Behind him, Sakura blinked, biting her lip. She wondered what to say. When the boy slowly turned to face her— her eyes narrowed in compensation.

"…Surprised?" he asked, clearly sardonic.

Again, Sakura blinked, searching for words.

Sasuke raised a brow.

The corner of her lips twitched.

And his lashes lowered.

Sakura sighed, "Thank you." She half-expected for a response, and unsurprisingly, didn't get any. The boy bent down to collect his things, tried the door for a few times before stepping back, satisfied.

"…I never thought you'll—"

"It's _my _house."

Sakura twitched sourly, "how sure you are that it's yours?" she snapped. "You just came crashing—"

The look he gave her was sour, critical and… _unemotional._

"Your boyfriend gave me this address."

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend!" she said quickly as though saying it fast would make him believe her.

Sasuke responded with a glare. "Whatever." he reached down, lifting the black bag.

She took a step forward. "Sasuke—" Inwardly, she winced at her slip-up.

Coldly, he faced her, his jaw hard, his lips in tight line. "What?" he rasped, scratchily. "Ready to tell me the truth?"

Sakura moved back as though hit, "what truth?"

As though to mock her, Tsunade's words flashed back at her:

"_It was not only Sasuke who will remember."_

"_You will also remember."_

"_And you know it will hurt."_

"_After all,_

_Regret is a funny thing."_

YOU WILL ALSO REMEMBER.

I love you.

Look at me.

I'm the one who wants to be with you.

I have loved you the most.

…

…

_I loved you._

…_for so long._

Sakura looked away, wide-eyed.

"You're hiding something from me." His blunt statement made her look back at him. Sakura squinted, picking up the pieces of her broken composure.

"I'm _not_." She said, enunciating, convincing— not him. But herself.

The boy snorted, "I'm not stupid, Haruno."

Words tumbled out of her mouth. "And I'm your friend. And after three weeks, you're going to leave. With or without your memories, leaving _me_, _us—_" she didn't notice that she had corrected herself, "Konoha, and it's going to be—" Abruptly, she stopped, realizing she was ranting. Sasuke was watching her with a blank expression, eyebrows straight, lashes lowered.

Rapidly, Sakura blinked, as though trying to clear her thoughts. "I… I'm not hiding anything from you." Her voice was soft. "…all I want is … is…" she looked over at the crimson maple tree.

Green eyes swiveled back to stare at dark orbs.

"…to… to help you."

The frosty look in those dark eyes turned colder, more distant. "…Really?"

Sakura hated the way he said _that._

"…can you come up with a better excuse next time?"

Sasuke kept his face away as he walked past her.

Overhead, the clouds turned very red, almost orange in some parts, and russet leaves fell and rose in the air. Leaves gathered under the old maple tree, scattering, shuffling, and created a small heap of crimson leaves, some dark yellow, and some deep red.

She stood there for a long moment, looking up to the house as she rocked back and forth on her heels with a thoughtful expression. Then, her gaze dropped to the newly-placed door.

She smiled a little, wistful.

**- ****  
e**n**d**l**e**s**s**l**y**  
**-**

(Sasuke and Sakura sat

in the see-saw;

she in midair,

and he half-squatting)

**- ****  
**Endlessly  
**-**

There was a string of impatient knocking on her front door the morning after her door was fixed. In her baggy, multi-colored pajama top and pants, Sakura answered the door after the fourth round of knocking.

With a huge yawn that offered a view of teeth and gums, she opened the door, wide.

"…if you're done yawning," a voice was saying, crisp. Then, "close your mouth."

Green eyes blinked. Then, widened—

Sakura screamed.

Sasuke blinked, half-bemused, half-wry. If he was startled, he had hidden it well.

"…What the hell is your problem?"

The boy's irritated tone cut her _greeting_ short.

Sakura staggered back a few steps, "what— what —" her pride sprung back, "_you_ are my problem! What are you doing here? If you're here to break a window, shatter a wall or kick my door open again— _it's too early_—"

"Ten A.M. is 'so early' for you?" Sasuke cut off, flat. He eyed the pajamas. The colors were… _loud._ Orange, pink, green, blue, lavender, yellow. He hated the yellow the most. _So_ loud.

"Ten… A.M.?" Sakura murmured, green eyes large. Abruptly, her small body whipped around to look up to the round clock on the wall.

She screamed again, louder.

And this time, Sasuke didn't bother to hide his wince.

"I'M LATE!"

He wasn't interested.

But he asked, anyway.

"Late for what?"

"Mission briefing! _Nooooo— _Neji's going to kill me— _figuratively!_" she added when Sasuke raised a brow at her. "Wait a sec— what are _you _doing here?" she placed her hands on her hips, one foot supporting her weight.

"This is my house."

"No— I mean, _yes—_ but —" Sakura glared, pouting disdainfully, "can you leave now? I have to get ready for—"

"I'm staying."

"What!"

Sasuke glared, his expressive, _expressive _eyebrows arching in scorn. "I'm staying." And if only his sarcasm can kill, she'd die. _Now._

Knowing how useless it was to argue with the hard-headed boy, Sakura sighed deeply, exhaling audibly. He had a point anyway. The house was his. Except her lovely door. "Fine, if that's what you want—" her eyes narrowed in a pointed glare, "just don't go upstairs, hear me? Stay here and wait!"

Before he could counter her, Sakura rushed upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time. After, what Sasuke had counted, 35 minutes, Sakura appeared, hurrying down the stairs. Her pink hair was still wet and dripping. "Let's go! _Sasu_— Uchiha!"

Frowning, the boy followed, saying, "you can't go anywhere."

Sakura turned her head around to look at him after locking the door. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're supposed to look after me."

Sakura arched a brow.

The boy offered a careless shrug. He said, "you said it yourself," then, a small smirk— sardonic, half-amused, tugged at the corner of his lips—— "you are my babysitter."

Sakura swore her jaw had dropped. "I— I—" she searched for appropriate witty reply. She hadn't expected that. She hadn't expected he'll remember, least of all, didn't expect that he_ was_ listening.

"I didn't forget that." His eyes were dark, contemplative.

_And yes._

_I listened._

**- ****  
**End**less**ly  
**-**

SIDE VIEW

(Naruto sat

on a curb,

alone, watching— but not seeing the birds

on the telephone lines,

a forlorn,

bittersweet expression)

**- ****  
en**dl**es**s**ly**  
**-**

"Naruto-kun," the waitress kept saying, "Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun—" she shook his shoulder harder.

Naruto blinked, fixing his gaze. "Eh?"

Ayame, the ramen attendant, smiled affectionately. "What's up? Don't tell me it's the sky because it's not funny!" The blonde grinned, the woman smiled back. "For a moment there, you looked sad."

Something in his expression turned frigid but the boy flashed another flamboyant grin. "Nah! I'm just—" he paused, frowned a little which Ayame recognized as 'concocting a lie' frown.

"My Ichiraku free ramen stubs are almost gone!"

The woman giggled, "you're very funny."

"Thanks, neechan." Naruto looked down to his bowl of ramen, watching the steam rising from the surface of the soup.

"Hmm, where's Sakura-chan?" Her eye didn't miss the way Naruto jerked at the mention of the name. "I missed her smiling face."

Blue eyes looked up as a smile spread over Naruto's face. "She's very busy with reading ridiculous thick books and hospital stuffs." He pouted disapprovingly, "Baa-chan's very cruel to Sakura-chan!"

"To be trained by Godaime herself, Sakura-chan must be smart."

Naruto beamed, "yeah! Sakura-chan is intelligent, hard-working, energetic and—"

The brown-haired Ichiraku attendant smiled kindly.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

**-M R E N D L E S S L Y-**

-XD

…

…

…

_**a**_-this chapter is dedicated to _______________-  
_**b**_-oh my! XD I am terribly sorry because it was late and your birthday was days ago (and… and… I haven't checking the review page for a while now XD) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you'd like this chapter XD-  
_**c**_-about the length, hmm, well, since I don't update regularly, I post long chapters. I hope you guys don't mind long chapters XD-  
_**d**_-minna-san, thank you very much for your support! XD I am very grateful for your reviews, constructive criticisms and occasional flames— which generally target my infrequent updates XD (and if you have anything to say that requires immediate response, which I'll try my best to respond to, and important notices, please send a PM)-  
_**e**_-from PETA: Cut class, not frogs! XD-  
_**f**_-thanks very much, and take care of your health- XD


	12. They keep looking

"Even lost in the crowd,

we are under the same sky."

-

-

**e**

**n**

**d**

**l**

**e**

**s**

**s**

**l**

**y**

_once upon__  
a  
time  
_

…

…

It was peace.

At last. A well-deserved break. And what else was there to spend the peace and quiet with?

_Icha Icha Paradise._

He was on the third chapter, page 113 of his book. The events were getting really, really, _really_ interesting. The peak, the climax (even though he had read the piece before, it was, and will remain, an exhilarating experience). Who would not get excited? They were getting ready to—

"Kakashi."

—brush their teeth.

One lazy eye lifted from the page.

"Yo."

The ANBU standing in front of him, rather rigidly, his weight on one leg, arms crossed at his chest.

"Tezuka."

Kakashi amazingly concealed his disappointment at being interrupted.

Five years younger Tezuka Hagane nodded once, his mask a handsome face of a crow. The silent captain removed his mask first before dropping to a crouched position in front of Kakashi who sat idly over the branch, one leg dangling.

"Icha Icha Paradise Volume 12." He read quietly, ice-blue eyes as sharp as an icicle. Kakashi fought down the urge to quirk the corner of his mouth in a smile.

The ANBU captain raised his eyes to Kakashi's lazy one-eyed stare. "You're five volumes late, sempai."

Kakashi blinked. "…really?"

"Hai. My lieutenant, Matsunaga, is already at Volume 17."

A crumpled look crossed Kakashi's eye, graceful eyebrows lowering despondently. "I was away for too long." He murmured, gazing down at his book somberly.

Tezuka furrowed his eyebrows, his lips in tight line. For a while, Kakashi enjoyed the silence but didn't falter when the captain asked a question.

"Have you seen Uchiha Sasuke in person?"

Kakashi's mouth drew upwards in a smile. "Yes." Tesuka remained silent. His smile widened, eye crinkling as he looked up from his book. "Still cool, isn't he, Hagane-kun?"

Tezuka's ice-blue eyes flickered ever so slightly. "He's arrogant."

It was a comfort. That word. Sasuke would _not _be _Sasuke _if he's meek.

Kakashi chuckled, turning to the next page.

"Sempai."

"Hm?"

"Are you going to tell them?"

Silence.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Kakashi shrugged, still eyeing the page. Tezuka narrowed his eyes. "How long have you been looking? How long have you been defying orders, Hatake?"

The mention of his last name made Kakashi looked up.

"You have been looking for him for two years."

Kakashi idly turned to the next page. "I'm _not_ defying orders, Hagane-kun." He paused, smiling satisfactorily at the content of the page. _Ah, so genius, Jiraiya-sama._ "I'm just bored. That's all."

"Mm."

"Please tell Matsunaga-kun—"

"…you want volume 13, sempai?"

Kakashi shook his head, amused.

"Tell him…" His lone eye crinkled. The corner of his mask around the mouth moved as his thin lips smiled. "…stay away from Sakura-chan for a while."

-

-

_She_ looked at me, and

I gave _her_ my heart

And _she_

Gave me _her_ smile

-

-

M  
R  
E N D L E S S L Y

--

-

Appassionata, 1804

-

--

Ayame continued smiling, watching Naruto's face. With her elbows planted firmly on the counter, the girl leaned forward with a kind smile.

"…for a very long time." She said softly.

Cerulean eyes blinked at the waitress, widening as a gawk tugged on Naruto's jaw. Adorable.

At the back of the store, the Ichiraku owner tilted his head curiously, wondering at the sudden silence. With the bubbly blonde in his ramen stand, you would not get any quiet.

Back to the front counter, blue eyes wide, Naruto opened his mouth to speak, even though he didn't know what to say. What should he say?

a) No, I'm not. It's not like that, coz you see… Sakura-chan's just a very, very friendly _friend—_

b) Well, yes. It's like, coz you see… Sakura-chan's a very, very friendly _friend—_

"Nee-chan… I—"

"Naruto!"

The short curtains parted as a pale hand pushed through the gaps. Naruto knew that voice and in the process, he went rigid, his spine ramrod straight as he sat on his stool. While in front of him, the waitress had lifted her gaze over Naruto's blonde head to smile at the newcomer.

"Sa-ku-ra-_chyaaaan_." Ayame greeted enunciating each syllable with a wave. The enunciation further aggravated Naruto's tension, which in his dismay, served as a teaser. Another figure, a taller one, was behind the girl.

The footsteps stopped behind Naruto.

"Hello, nee-chan." The voice was saying. Then, "Naruto."

Involuntarily, Naruto flinched, turning his head around so fast that he cricked his neck. "Ah." He paused, swallowing. Ayame watched the development with slight amusement, half-sympathy. The timing had been… awkward.

If only she was… _seconds_ earlier—

"I knew I'll find you here."

Ayame smiled, like she knew something she would not tell.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned lopsidedly, grateful that Sakura's entrance was a second late. He didn't want her to hear something… very, _very_ odd. Mostly, what Naruto didn't want was another Sasuke-like affair— first, the rejection, the denying, then, the avoiding. Last thing he wanted was to undergo the same thing, same shit that Sasuke went through. Unlike him, Naruto was loud. He'd brood _loudly_. Moreover, chances were, he'd probably go down to his knees and _beg._

Naruto inwardly winced at the thought.

Sakura would probably smack him at the back of the head.

And laugh loudly, and say his _joke _was funny.

The medic frowned slightly at the way the blonde ninja was smiling. "What's wrong?" Sakura moved closer, basically, in instinct. Surprising her, Naruto cringed and moved back. The pink-haired stared at the distance that resulted from the action, but later decided to ignore it.

"You look weird. You look as if you saw a ghost."

Naruto smiled weakly— _you don't have any idea._ Sakura sighed and leaned back, seeing that her nearness made Naruto— for some odd reason— uncomfortable, which was confusing. They, Naruto and Sakura, never had problems or issues with closeness and physical contact. Choosing to dismiss the oddity of his actions and attributing it to— _ramen overdose, _she thought, Sakura jammed a thumb over her shoulder.

"Well," she began airily, "look after _this._"

Naruto, shifting in his seat, looked over Sakura's shoulder. "This?" his questioning gaze was met by a narrowed glare and clenched jaw. "Eh? It's Sasuke-teme!"

Uchiha Sasuke responded with a narrower glare and a twitch of his face.

"Hai." Sakura nodded, rolling her eyes at Naruto's oddly affectionate suffix, "right. It's your turn to look after him. Like, make sure he doesn't hit his head, fall on his face, fall off a cliff or a ditch, get raped by his fans and get lost."

"Don't talk as if I'm not present," came Sasuke's annoyed growl.

Sakura exhaled audibly, opening her mouth to reply but Naruto spoke first. "What do you mean "look after him"? By any chance, you don't mean—"

"Yes." Sakura smiled sweetly, "It means you and him— together, for today. Isn't it sweet?"

"No!"

"No."

The two males snapped at the same time. Sakura raised a brow— _and they say they're NOT friends—_ she thought nostalgically with a trace of sadness. _No! Now's not the time for melancholy! _Dismissing the sadness, Sakura glared at Naruto. "I can't follow him around and be bullied by him for today. I have a mission briefing to attend and I am already terribly late!"

"Briefing?" Naruto was quickly on his feet, towering over Sakura's short height. "I wasn't informed of a briefing—"

"It's because you're not going with us." Sakura replied quietly.

"Us?" echoed Naruto, his voice rising slightly. The waitress looked apprehensive at the shift in the mood. Choosing to stay back— as far as possible, Ayame busied herself with arranging the utensils and discreetly listening to the exchange.

"Elaborate." Naruto continued, impressing the waitress with his choice of word.

Sakura pouted, snorting slightly. "I don't like your tone." Her voice was thin. In front of her, Naruto stared down at her, taking advantage of his tall stature as he sized her up with his stare. His silence was unnerving, prompting Sakura to reply so as not to prolong the tensed silence. "I… I have— I… I accepted an invitation to join a team for a mission two days from now." With caution, she lifted her gaze, gauging Naruto's reaction.

Behind the girl, Sasuke frowned deeply. _The fuck? This thin…pathetic excuse of a ninja._ He thought with unnecessary force.

Naruto's frown deepened. "With who?"

"Why do you always asked that first?" Sakura fired back.

Naruto squinted, and Sakura mumbled a reply, "Neji. And there's Lee!" she added when Naruto opened his mouth. "You like that, right? Lee on a mission with me! To look after me, right? Like the rest of the team, we'll look out for each other's safety so you don't have to go mad about me accepting missions without you because I am perfectly able to protect myself from any harm and mosquito bites and snake bites and beaver bites and whatever bites the world has to offer because I'm a medic nin and a team needs a medic in their TEAM and I am a medic so don't go lecturing me again and again and again because I'm not a little girl anymore who needs protection though I appreciate your concern it's just that it's too much and too much paranoia and too complex besides I have monstrous strength, remember, so don't worry, okay?"

A loud silence followed her statement.

Ayame had one eyebrow raised as she stared at Sakura.

"So," Sakura grinned triumphantly. "…I hope we're clear, eh?"

The frown didn't leave Naruto's face. "I'm not convinced," he was saying, "I don't—"

"So do I. I don't want to spend a fucking day with that moron." Sasuke interrupted coldly from behind Sakura.

"And who says _I _want to spend it with _you_— an ass who got a pole up to his _ass_?" Naruto countered, curling his lip, "And _oh,_ did I hurt your _girly _feelings? Wait, it wasn't a pole, right? It was a freaking bamboo _tree_ and a shit pan and a—"

"And I'm going to punch a hole into your brain. But you won't feel any, right? Because you got _nothing _behind your stupid eyes." Sasuke sneered.

"And you _have?_ If I punch through your chest, you won't feel any, right? Because you got a fucking black hole for a heart and—"

"Stop!" Sakura interfered.

"Aa. I got a black hole, that's _funny._ And you got _air _inside your hydrocephalic skull."

"Hydro— _ce_… what the fuck!?"

Sasuke snorted, "exactly. What the fuck."

"Stop." Sakura motioned wildly with her hands, exasperated. "Stop _now._ I don't have time for this." She faced Sasuke who remained glaring venomously, as if he was having some violent diarrhea. "I recalled saying _babysitters, _and that means— Naruto and me! And that means… he got to babysit you. No complaints!" Sakura added when the dark-haired boy opened his mouth. "I don't have time for you _now._ I have to go and mission briefing isn't going to wait for me. Naruto," she turned to the other glaring boy, "we'll talk later but it doesn't mean I'm going to back out!"

Sakura sighed loudly. These two boys needed to be babysat. It looked like she didn't have to look after Sasuke _alone; _she'll also have to make sure Naruto keeps his _Rasengan_ off Sasuke's ass, and Sasuke's _Chidori_ off Naruto's face.

_Men!_ She huffed. "I want you to behave yourselves! No fighting—" But the boys were already planning how to rip each others' spine out with _flair_, "Let there be peace, harmony and love for all mankind… _no bloodshed!_" She added quickly, catching Sasuke's murderous look. "I don't want to see the two of you peeing on each other—"

Both shinobi snapped a scowl at her.

"… ahh, I really don't want to see _that_."

The scowls deepened.

"Right… that came out wrong!" Sakura countered, smiling weakly. "We say stuffs that we don't mean and… _oh come on!_ Just keep your bloody hands off each other. Uchiha, play nice. Naruto, play nicer."

"Sakura-_chaaaaaan!_"

"What? Just do what I say and," she faced the blonde fully. Sasuke frowned at the action. Lowering her voice, Sakura hissed, "I don't want you blurting out _something_…" she wiggled her eyebrows meaningfully. Naruto grinned. "By that grin, I hope you got what I mean." The grin widened. Sakura shook her head. _Idiot._ She snuck a glance from Sasuke, who glared darkly at her. With a roll of her eyes, she turned to leave.

"Behave, _boys_."

-

M  
R  
E N D L E S S L Y

-

Squinting dark eyes.

Cerulean eyes glaring back.

Ayame shot a look back and forth, worried.

The staring contest carried on.

Left dark eye twitched.

Blue eyes narrowed.

"You look like an ass." Naruto snorted.

A muscle on Sasuke's jaw twitched, but chose to ignore the blonde. The blatant snubbing irked Naruto. "You haven't a change, have you? Same old, same old. Emotionally retarded, emotionally constipated. Tsk." The blonde shrugged. "I kinda expected you'd, at least, you know, mature a little. Grow a little. Appreciate life a little. Be a _man _instead of an _ass_ just a little."

"If you shut up _a little, _then I won't have to kill you."

Naruto rolled his eyes blatantly. "Pretty boys like you only know girly gibberish and how to make yourselves prettier. Why don't you try manly stuffs so that— OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, BASTARD?"

Sasuke grunted after hitting the boy at the back of his head, and glared with enough contempt to make a lesser man pee on his pants. Truly, a man of _violence_ and manliness.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

Ayame sweat-dropped, "Naruto-kun, don't shout."

"Hn."

"HN? IS THAT A REASON? HELL, IS THAT EVEN A WORD?"

"Stop shouting, idiot."

"THEN, DON'T BE AN ASSHOLE, _ASSHOLE!_"

"Oi, Naruto!" A voice interrupted energetically. "And—" there was an abrupt pause after that. "WHOA! The rumors and the sightings are true!" Sasuke arched a brow, _Sightings?_ "It's Uchiha _Sasuke!_ Tall, hot and asshole!"

Sasuke regarded the newcomer with critical eye. Tall, muscular, with black overalls, tanned with red triangular prints on each cheek and—

His lashes lowered heavily. "…can dogs grow like that?" Akamaru barked twice, grinning at him, his eyes crinkling in half-moon crescents. His huge head peeked through the short curtains.

"Like what?" asked Kiba, settling down beside Naruto, "What's wrong with that? It's normal." Sasuke shifted his gaze from Akamaru to Kiba.

"Are you stupid?"

Kiba bristled, while Ayame sighed.

"Oi," Kiba leaned closer to Naruto who offered a confused look. "I thought he's dead."

Naruto grunted, "The bastard got lost in the road of life."

"For _three _years? Man, he got one lousy sense of direction. I think he got lost while rolling in his grave."

"I think you _should _stop talking shit." Sasuke said, voice flat.

Kiba grinned widely at Sasuke who didn't return the gesture. "Man, you're for real! How's hell, by the way? Do they have hot girls over there?" When the Uchiha's eyebrows furrowed deeply, _so deeply _that they made a deep V on the middle of his forehead, Kiba decided to stop talking shit, like Uchiha advised a while ago and turned to Naruto. "I forgot to tell you! I came to pick a fight from you! Shino's somewhere outside Konoha, so I don't have a choice but to pick you."

"Eh? You wanna pull _weeds _with me?"

"I wanna kick your stupid ass— that means your _face_."

Naruto snorted smugly. "Sorry, man, but as much as I want to kick yours, I have to keep my butt in here. I'm babysitting Sasuke-teme." He nodded his chin at the direction of the brooding boy.

Kiba gawked, raising and furrowing a brow at the same time. "What do you mean? Are you two…" he wiggled his eyebrows, "like, bedmates??"

Both Naruto and Sasuke twitched. Naruto verbalized his disgust loudly by shouting how stupid Kiba was and how good he looked when he stood beside Akamaru's behind. On the other hand, Sasuke wanted to manifest his with actions. Preferably, with a kunai. He liked and believed in '_action speaks louder than words'_ crap, no matter how loud you shout.

The noisy banter went on ("come on, stand beside Akamaru's butt and you won't see a difference between _your_ face and his butt") giving Sasuke a headache. Unable to stand it anymore, Uchiha stood up from his stool and turned to leave.

"Oi, where the hell are you going?! Stay put! Sakura-chan's gonna kill me!"

"I won't stop her." Sasuke sneered. "I'd even loan her a kunai."

"I knew it. You're nothing but a jackass, a bastard, a frigging psychopath! Oh, did I tell you already? No? No, not _yet! _You're a heartless _gay-for-me _asshole—" Sasuke picked up a pair of chopsticks and threw them, hitting Naruto in the mouth.

"You wasted my time, idiot. I'm leaving."

-

M  
R  
E N D L E S S L Y

-

"It's going to be a difficult mission." The Hokage was saying. "As a matter of fact, what will make this difficult is the route you'll have to take. You have to pass through Sound."

The ninjas in front of her nodded comprehendingly.

"I'm sure we'll find a safe route." Neji spoke.

"A safer and faster route. Use those white eyes, yeah?" Tsunade leaned back. "You're dismissed. And Sakura," she frowned. "Sakura? Are you listening to me?"

"Sas—" Green eyes blinked, other four pairs glanced at her.

A loud silence followed. Time stilled. Space wavered.

Suddenly, a bright, falsely cheery smile lit up Sakura's face. "Gomen. What is it, shishou?"

Ino was watching her friend worriedly. Hyuuga avoided looking at the pink-haired, while Lee obviously looked broken.

Tsunade shook her head. "Don't forget to bring me some sake. I want three bottles."

Sakura laughed. "I won't forget!" she flashed another wide smile and started to walk towards the door, followed by Ino, Lee and Neji. Once she stepped out into the hall, she turned to face Neji. But the boy was looking past her, a confused, partly amused expression on his face. The medic glanced over her shoulder, and at once, her eyes bulged.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Sasuke didn't reply, but pushed himself off the wall and glared at her.

When the boy remained quiet, Sakura marched closer to him. "I left you with Naruto, didn't I? And I specified that you and he are going to spend the day _together_ without peeing on each—"

"Are you done?" Sasuke interrupted, his voice quiet and irritated, as well as his expression. Sakura stared, wide eyed as she wondered, _did I… hurt his favorite kunai? _Well, she wanted to hurt _his_ pretty face and knock a few teeth, but she held back yesterday, right? And… well, she _did _hurt a wall, a tree and… a lamppost…

"Stop looking at me like that." The boy snapped, pulling her out of her inner ramblings.

Sakura blinked, and stepped back.

"Uchiha-kun!" Lee waved enthusiastically, cheerful as ever, while Ino watched the two Team Seven members with a knowing smile. Hyuuga merely kept silent, his face carefully blank, not returning Uchiha's scathing look.

"It's finished, isn't it?" Sasuke deadpanned.

Still confused, Sakura remained staring. "What is?"

The boy narrowed his eyes, annoyed, a blatant conveyance of: _don't be an idiot. _Nonetheless, he supplied, "Mission briefing."

"Oh."

What was this all about? Why was he _here_? Did something happen? Oh no.

"Did Naruto _pee _on you?" growled Sakura, ready to beat the crap out of Naruto. She was returned with a scornful look. She smiled, "just kidding. Yeah, it's done but I missed the first half. I have to come with Neji—" she caught the arching of his brow as if to spat, _who the fuck are you talking about? _"Yeah, yeah… There's no need to glare at me like _that._" She hissed. Turning back to the other three ninjas, she introduced them individually. Sasuke wasn't polite enough to conceal his disinterest, which Sakura noted with irritation.

"Now, _what _are you doing here?"

The silent boy turned his face away.

Sakura's face twitched. "Uchiha…"

Sasuke lowered his lashes, blatantly ignoring her question.

"Sasuke, what are you here? You're supposed—"

"I got lost." He answered finally, with a careless shrug, still looking away.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "You _what_?" Sasuke shrugged. "Is your head… okay?"

If looks can kill, Sakura would have died _now._ Sasuke's narrowed stare was _so_ narrowed that it can literally pierce anyone. "Shut up."

_Oh, just hit him where it hurts!_ Her inner demons orchestrated while her veins on her temple pulsated. Seeing the signs of catastrophe on her friend's face, Ino winced. The signs multiplied when the Uchiha turned to leave, his steps heavy.

"Hey, you! I'm talking to you! Sasuke—"

"We'll talk later, Sakura-san." Neji interrupted. Ah, the peacemaker, peace-loving Hyuuga. His patience must be as long as his well-kept hair. He must have noticed the _signs._

Sakura looked up into Neji's clear white eyes. "Are you sure it's okay? I mean, it's important I know all the details…"

"It's fine. It seems Uchiha needs you urgently." To which, a particular heavy step resounded. The four ninjas turned to look at Sasuke's retreating back. Sakura can practically feel Sasuke's annoyance; it resembled a ticking bomb, which every tick echoed in her ears.

"But…"

Neji showed a polite smile. "We can talk later."

"Alright," Sakura finally said after inner deliberation. "I'll… find you, Neji."

"Hai. I'll be in the training grounds." After bowing slightly, Neji turned to the exit behind him. Lee followed him after saying a jovial goodbye. Ino smiled meaningfully at Sakura.

"See you in three days, Forehead."

"Bye, Ino-pig."

-

M  
R  
E N D L E S S L Y

-

Sakura quickly jogged to catch up with Sasuke's long strides. It was difficult; his legs were impossibly longer. His steps were easy, like liquid. He even looked _graceful_ in his easy, accurate steps. But it was difficult to catch up. In the process, Sakura ended with ungraceful swings of her legs.

"Slow down, will you?" she snapped behind him, trying hard to keep up with his cadence.

"Why are you following me?" he sneered, visibly seething. Sakura raised a brow, bewildered at Sasuke's ill temper. Did Naruto _really pee on him_? Nevertheless, he obliged, slowing down… _a little._

"Midget."

A vein pulsed on her temple. "Jerk." She reached his side and together, they got out of the building, walked down the streets with no direction in mind. Sakura didn't seem to notice, preoccupied with her thoughts.

"You like him, don't you?" Sasuke said very quietly.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, hearing Sasuke's voice but not catching the words. "Did you say something?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Why does it have to be you?" he said instead.

Quick to anger as always, Sakura became indignant. "What is that supposed to mean?" If he says one thing about _small height, weakness _and _pink hair_, he's _so _going to get some fist on his mouth.

He spared her a sideway, uninterested glance.

"You're short and weak."

Jackpot.

"YOU—" Sakura suppressed the strong urge to punch him, even though she _promised _awhile ago, he's going to get _some_. "I'm _not _weak."

Sasuke shrugged— _jerk!_ Inner Sakura shrieked—, "You'll just get in the way."

There was a loud grinding noise as Sakura pressed and ground her molars together. She bit back a retort, even though she had something to say something about that. Opting silent treatment, and hoping it would render him quiet, the medic stubbornly looked away.

"When are you going to leave?" When she didn't answer, Sasuke continued, "what time are you going to leave?"

Sakura kept grinding her teeth.

"Haruno."

Green eyes glared up into his dark, hooded eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" hissed the pink-haired medic. "I'm very, very, _very _mad and I'm _not _talking to you!"

Sasuke smirked, "You just did."

Sakura flushed brightly. "I'm not going to talk to you."

He shrugged indifferently. "You'll get in the way." To add salt to injury, he gave her a mocked-pity look. "Because of your hair color."

Sakura gawked in disbelief. Even though her inner self told her to just knock a few teeth off his perfect mouth, make him cry his eyes out in pain and misery, she insisted that she didn't want to ruin _that face._ Not to be shallow but… but… Kami-sama will punish her for disfiguring such work of art (even if the owner was such _an asshole_).

"Are you trying to say that my hair _color— _my _PINK_ hair— will endanger my teammates' lives?"

"Hn."

No wonder why Naruto hated that _hn _with passion. Sakura never felt so stupid in her life.

"My HAIR COLOR?" she became increasingly red in the face. Sasuke merely raised his brow, watching the development with concealed amusement. He never knew someone could go _so_ red in the face. "That's the lousiest argument you have ever come up with! It's not my fault my hair is pink and frou-frou and outlandish!"

"You forgot… stupid."

Sakura growled and kicked Sasuke in the shin. Sasuke, not expecting the physical retaliation, cursed under his breath, fighting off a wince.

"Haruno." He hissed, seething.

She snarled back, her eyes greener, flashing threateningly. "Don't talk." The corner of her mouth twitched. "Don't talk or I'll do something I will never _ever, ever, ever_ regret like shoving my fist down your throat, knocking off your front teeth, and cracking your pretty, pretty face open." She was making wide, sweeping motions with her hands.

"…pretty face?"

Sakura felt her cheeks grew hot, and she attributed it to her irritation. "I'm not shallow, but yeah… I will crack your pretty face open. With my bare hands. And I can do it!" She added fiercely when Sasuke looked skeptical.

"If you say so." He pushed his hands inside his pockets and looked around.

"Oh. It's almost lunch! Let's eat." When Sasuke turned his face to look at her, Sakura grinned at him, a dimple appearing on her cheek. An odd look crossed his sharp features. "No, no, nooo, it's not a date! I'll pay for my own meal, you'll pay yours!" she added hurriedly, blushing embarrassingly. "I'm not… uh, imposing, really! It's like a reflex, automatic! When we were younger, we always eat lunch together—"

"…_we_?" Sasuke repeated, a deep frown creasing his forehead.

Sakura blinked, "uh, with Naruto, of course!" A lopsided grin cracked her face, a nervous grin to recover from her slip-up. She was suddenly nervous under the piercing stare Sasuke was giving her. "Ano… That's what friends are for! Right…?"

It was obvious that Sasuke wasn't impressed.

Sakura despaired— _stupid, stupid, stupid mouth!_ However, she remained smiling.

"So…?"

The stare intensified. And then, those dark eyes averted.

"I can't."

When her silence stretched longer that he expected, Sasuke elaborated, "I have to see Tsubasa."

"Oh. Of course!" Sakura winked at him. "A lunch date. I'm so proud of you. You're so grown up now."

Sasuke snorted quietly. "Shut up." He sounded strained, so she didn't press on.

"Will do!" She waved smilingly at him as she stepped back, walking backwards. "Don't forget to hang out with Naruto! He can help you, despite his apparent idiocy." She rolled her eyes at her own statement. "Have fun!" With that, she turned on the balls of her feet and joined the crowd. Sasuke frowned, keeping his eyes on her back until she disappeared.

-

M  
R  
E N D L E S S L Y

-

Her footsteps slowed into a stop. Shoulders slumped, lashes lowered.

A sigh.

"I…"

She murmured.

_I made it. _A small smile tugged at her lips. Her small hands curled into quivering fists.

Sakura can still remember how it felt like when Sasuke returned and didn't remember her. She was broken inside, and was still breaking. She fell into pieces, and was still falling to pieces. Seeing Sasuke reminded her of the past regrets, of pent-up emotions, of suppressed feelings. Of what-if's, and what-could-have-been's. Of a breaking heart that tried to cope, to mend.

_But_— Sakura smiled to herself. _I made it. It was difficult but… _She bit her lip, _I made it! I talked to him, and it was amazing. _

Her smile widened. _I'm not scared anymore. _

Today… She will become stronger. Tomorrow, she will stay stronger.

She will _stay _strong.

For herself, for her heart.

_I should not be selfish. Sasuke-kun… back then, never forced himself to me. He carried on normally. I should do the same. _She will help him, be at his side for three weeks, _no_— _two weeks and two days—_ and… and…

Let him go after that.

_I should not be selfish._

No matter how much she wanted to.

-

M  
R  
E N D L E S S L Y

-

"Koi-kun!"

Tsubasa gracefully made her way to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The boy's posture stiffened, but didn't turn. As if, he had caught himself in time before he could spin around.

Tsubasa reached him, breathless. "Are you deaf?" she asked, but didn't receive response. The boy remained turned to the side, staring off to the distance.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

She touched his wrist. Dark eyes blinked, and he snapped his head around to look down at her. Tsubasa frowned worriedly. "Are you okay?" He didn't look _okay._ Sasuke was clenching his jaw. Dark eyebrows scrunched in the middle. Eyes narrowed. "Sasuke—"

"I'm fine."

Tsubasa squinted. Before she could question him further, he turned away from her, walking off.

"Let's go."

With a frown, Tsubasa spun around to look where Sasuke had previously been staring at.

In between the thickets of moving bodies, she could see a faint color of pink and red.

-

M  
R  
E N D L E S S L Y

-

"Don't miss me so much, okay?" Sakura grinned at Naruto. They were at the massive gates of Konoha. Neji and Lee arrived first, followed by Sakura and Ino. The two men were triple-checking their belongings, while Ino nagged Shikamaru who she forced to come to see her off.

"Be careful, Sakura-chan." Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's seriousness. "I meant it! I'm not going to be there to fix your blunder—"

"As if you'd need to. I'm not clumsy—" Naruto raised a brow knowingly— "Fine, I'm clumsy and impulsive and stubborn but I can take care of myself. I'm a medic-nin, so I'm going to be fine." Sakura shoulder her backpack. "And while I'm gone, instead of trying to kill each other, do weeding together. Walk dogs together or… maybe try to play dress up with Sasuke. Either way, do not bully him."

"Why are you taking sides with him, Sakura-chan?" Naruto protested. Sakura pursed her lips, feeling the heat rising on her neck. "He's the _one _who bullies me!"

Neji cleared his throat, attracting his teammates' attention. "Ready?"

Sakura nodded. "Bye, Naruto!" she flashed him a smile. "Look after Sasuke, not kill him!"

"I'll try."

"_Naruto!_"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Sakura-chan!"

-

M  
R  
E N D L E S S L Y

-

Standing several feet away, leaning against a wall, he watched, expression pensive.

"Bye, Naruto! Look after Sasuke, not kill him!"

"I'll try."

His dark lashes lowered.

"_Naruto!_"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Sakura-chan!"

The girl gave a last wave at Naruto before joining a blonde girl.

"Oi, Fuzzybrows! White eyes! Look after Sakura-chan!"

"Stop _it, _Naruto!"

"Do not fear, Naruto-kun! I will, with all my love, respect and devotion, look after Sakura-san and make sure her beauty shines upon me!"

"Shut up, Lee."

"Jeez…"

"Do not watch her _butt, _Fuzzybrows_!_"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

He snorted, pushing off the wall. He lingered for a while. The team set off, leaving the blonde nightmare in orange jacket huffing behind. The boy quieted, meditative.

"There you are!" A voice chirped. "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked around, facing Tsubasa.

"Hn."

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, walking past the redhead.

"Mou… Sasuke-kun! Why are you always disappearing? Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun!"

"Let's go, Tsubasa."

Naruto, hearing Tsubasa had turned and watched the two.

_Hmm._

A small smile tugged at the corner of lips.

"You bastard." He glanced at where Sakura and her team had disappeared.

-

M  
R  
E N D L E S S L Y

-

THANK YOU VERY MUCH-uu


	13. she wonders how a heart breaks

**disclaimer.**

**summary.** "I have to find that person. I have to tell her that I'm breaking that promise."

-

**mr.  
endlessly**

-

**and hard-boiled strawberries, struggling marshmallow. **"Taijutsu?" asked Naruto with a grin.

Sasuke fixed him a blank stare.

Typical bastard, so conceited.

"Hn."

Naruto's vein twitched in annoyance, but underneath _the underneath_, there was relief, and bittersweet melancholy, and joy (a _bit_, only a _bit, _he asserted, both adamant and defiant, to anyone who would bother to listen) because that _hn _is_ so_ Sasuke, _so _arrogant, _so _irritatingly familiar, at the same time, that familiarity is a comfort.

_Teme is back._

Without that annoying, irritating, arrogant _unintelligent _"hn", Sasuke would not be _Sasuke._

Naruto never knew that a simple word

(_no, that's not a word!_

he growled)

would be a comfort, a reassurance.

_Sasuke-teme…_

_Sasuke is back._

_The bastard is alive._

Oh, he was _pondering._

Naruto… _pondering?_

Oh, joy.

_Oh no! I'm… using my brain? Like… I am "aware" that I am… thinking?_ Naruto swelled with pride. _Sakura-chan will be proud!_

Her name jerked an emotion from him. A deep, painful feeling.

Abruptly, Naruto dismissed it. "So, are you on, teme?" he grinned widely, foxily.

The dark-haired boy closed his eyes, and opened them again slowly, lazily, thick lashes brushing against the swell of his nose, flat gaze meeting blue stare without a flinch.

And then, there was _that _smirk.

The corner of Naruto's mouth twitched.

_Bastard._

That arrogant, know-it-all, Uchiha bad-ass, _bastard _smirk.

"Aa."

And _that _response.

Oh, the bastard will go down, down, _down._

_This is for making us wait for three years, bastard._

The blonde shinobi launched forward with a battle cry.

"DATTEBAYO!"

"…"

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

_And for getting engaged! Really! When there's this hotshot, cutie cute girl like Sakura-chan who can cross her eyes at will while reciting the long winding history of Konoha, who needs to look for a redhead to bang?!_

Sasuke readied, bending his knees and meeting the blonde head on.

-

-

-

**my perfect 100% not-type-of-girl sweetheart.** "Idiot." Sasuke was saying, "Are you aiming for my head?"

"Ah, no, no!" Naruto countered, shaking his head. His thick, wild blonde hair stuck up in different directions moved like porcupines. "Me? Aiming for your head? No way, man! I'm aiming for your _hydrocephalic _head!"

Sasuke raised a brow. "You know what it means?"

"Of course I do!" Naruto yelled, "I'm not stupid!"

"Yes. You're not."

The blonde gawked, freezing for a moment. Wow. _Wow. _This was amazing, Naruto pondered. A… compliment?

_Wow. _

Sasuke seized the moment, seeing the confounded and superbly _amazed _look. Quickly, a flash of lightning, in a blink, Uchiha landed a kick on the blonde's right flank. Naruto staggered, but caught himself quickly.

"You're _very _stupid."

A vein throbbed over Naruto's temple. "BASTARD!"

They parried, Naruto attacking, Sasuke deflecting. It was obvious that they were evenly matched, as Naruto employed reckless taijutsu but with hard blows, and Sasuke repelled with precision and involuntary grace. A right hook breeched Sasuke's defense, and it landed on his stomach.

He growled, and retaliated with a precise spin kick which Naruto easily deflected with his arm. But it was a decoy. The action to repel the kick opened up his guard, exposing his torso.

The thin smirk was the warning.

"Ow!" Sasuke's fist hit his gut, and Naruto lurched backward, skidding to a halt. "Hmph! That was girly."

Sasuke snorted.

"You punched like a girl!"

It was a lie.

_It fucking hurts, bastard!_

"Idiot." _That right hook… damn._

They both dropped to their defensive positions.

Sasuke took out a kunai, expertly twirling it around his fingers. With a snap, he gripped the handle. At the same time, Naruto produced a kunai from his sleeve, gave it a practiced spin before grasping it in his palm.

"We'll do this the hard way, eh?" The blonde grinned toothily.

"Hn."

A few minutes later, Sasuke's back hit a tree bark. He doubled up, expelling a sharp breath. In front of him, hand on hip, Naruto stood several steps away, his other arm wiping his mouth. Regaining his breath, Sasuke straightened up, cracking his neck, gritting his teeth.

Naruto grinned.

Sasuke scowled.

The dark-haired shinobi grabbed another kunai and flicked it with precise flip. Naruto would have doge it easily but a smoke went off in front of the blonde.

_Poof!_

"Huh!"

Smoke went up, swirled.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Unruly brown hair atop a tanned face with red tribal prints.

"Arf!"

And an annoying _stupid _grin on that face.

"Mutt-face, watch out!"

Kiba simply bent his neck to the side. The kunai zoomed past his ear, catching a brown strand before thudding into a bark of tree behind him.

"Are you trying to kill me, Sasuke!?" the brown-haired jounin gaped at Uchiha.

"You're in the way." Sasuke scowled murderously. If looks can kill, the jounin would have dropped and _died._ On the spot.

Naruto yapped loudly, "You! Again! What the hell do you want, dog-face? I'm not going to play dress-up with you, yeah! In case you haven't notice, I'm _busy _kicking some constipated ass. Now, _shoo_ and drop a poop somewhere shady and dark."

"Hmph! I'm waiting for my team, you idiot." Kiba drew himself up smugly, "Godaime-sama gave us class-A mission. Since you are _so _below to _my_ team, you are stuck baby-sitting tall, pale and constipated Sasuke." Kiba grinned smugly, while Naruto gawked in disbelief.

"_You?!_ Class-A mission?"

Kiba sparkled with pride.

But the sparkles—

"Man, you're gonna pull weeds _outside _Konoha?"

—vanished with a _bling._

"Idiot…" Kiba twitched, and cleared his throat. "Anyway," he grinned knowingly, "where's Sakura?"

Naruto's cerulean eyes widened. "What! Why are you looking for her?! What do you want from her? I'm telling you _now_, dog-face, keep your paws off Sakura-chan! She's going to smell like you if—"

Impassively, with that poker, _poker _face— Sasuke interrupted, "let's continue, idiot."

"DON'T CALL ME IDIOT!"

"Hn." The dark-haired boy snorted and glared pointedly.

Kiba winked, "I asked her out a couple of days ago and she promised she'll think about it so—"

"YOU ASKED HER OUT? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN? WHERE WAS I?"

"Dunno, maybe you're busy _pulling weeds_—"

"MY GOD! YOU HARRASSED SAKURA-CHAN, DIDN'T YOU? DOG-FACE, I'M NOT GOING TO FORGIVE YOU EVER—"

The jounin's eyes widened. "Hey! How could I! I—" he jammed a thumb over his chest, "am a good-natured person! I would _never ever _try to harass a beautiful lady! I like Sakura!"

Naruto gawked at Kiba's amazing bluntness. "You… I— how could—" his tirade was interrupted with a sharp sound of metal. The two loud ninjas turned to the silent dark-haired boy, who unnecessarily forced open a Fuuma Shuriken. What perturbed Naruto the most was the cryptic— almost _livid_, at the same time, _very _blank look

(how did the bastard do that was beyond him— that stupid _alien _bastard)

—on Sasuke's face.

"I said…" Even his voice was _scary._ Very cold. Dark thick hair fell to his face, shielding his eyes. Naruto can see the menacing tremble of Sasuke's jaw as he spoke coldly, "Let's continue."

"Man, that's cheating!" Naruto yelled in alarm. Fuuma Shuriken was Sasuke's favorite _toy._ The Uchiha merely pressed his lips tighter, jaw in rigid clench, as if to convey a message: _spar or die_. His eyes were flashing icily. "Alright, alright! You," Naruto shot Kiba a pointed glare. "If I so much as catch you _touching _Sakura, I will—"

"You will what?" Kiba drawled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not scared! I'm more scared of what Sakura is capable to do if I try to touch her! But… I wonder how her skin will feel like— _what the fucking banana pie! _UCHIHA!"

Sasuke had viciously thrown the _Fuuma Shuriken_, forcing the two ninjas to jump apart and dodge clumsily. The four-bladed shuriken flew ominously over their bent heads, nicking a few strands of hairs, before thwacking forcefully into a tree, causing a crack that later splintered the tree into halves. Naruto and Kiba gawked at the poor, poor tree.

"What the…" Naruto spun his head around to look at the glowering Sasuke. "… You wanted to kill _me_!"

Sasuke sneered, his dark eyes narrowed and hard.

"That's… my _favorite tree, _Sasu-chan! YOU ARE HEARTLESS!" Kiba wailed.

"What are you so pissed off about!? You ass, I'm going to tell Sakura-chan that you tried to kill me and she will punish you! I'll make sure of it! YOU WILL BE—"

"Shut up, idiot."

Naruto did— to dodge Sasuke's spinning kick. In the process, the blonde received the dark-haired boy's knee on his gut, which temporarily rendered him immobile.

"…holy crap bananas." Naruto whimpered, air trapped inside his lungs. "That's so _low._"

Kiba, who was watching curiously, whistled. "That was hip."

Sasuke straightened up, snapping him a frightening glare with obvious severe dislike. Kiba wondered what he _did _wrong to deserve such… _Look._

_How scary!_

"Uh… will you stop looking at me like _that_? Really, man, I don't like you, too. And the way you look at me, it hurts me."

The Look intensified a hundredfold.

"I'll make sure it'll hurt." Sasuke said quietly, advancing.

Naruto waved his arms like a windmill. "Teme, stop! Be kind to animals! Damn it, dog-face, don't provoke him! He _might _kill you!"

"Do I _look like I'm provoking him?_" Kiba's voice rose dramatically. "Holy damn, _he's checking me out, ramen-ass!_"

"I won't hesitate." Uchiha's voice was a hard, cold growl.

"What's wrong with _your_ frilly panties?" Naruto was rewarded with a scalding look, which the blonde returned with a funny face. Sasuke seemed to decide that it was a waste of time to butcher a blonde nightmare in flesh.

"HEY! HAVE SOME RESPECT YOU ASSHOLE! I'M STILL TALKING HERE! GET BACK HERE! LISTEN TO ME AND— YOU ASSHOLE, HOW DARE YOU—"

However, Sasuke didn't look back as he walked away.

"HEY VIRGIN BASTARD—"

The _virgin bastard _merely gave him a dirty finger over his shoulder without looking back. Naruto recoiled, puffing out his cheeks.

"Bastard."

"He's really pissed, man." Kiba nodded thoughtfully. "He's so gay for you."

"What the hell Kiba!" Naruto slapped a hand over the brunet's head. "I DON'T DO EMO GUYS, GOT THAT DOG-ASS?"

"Man, he flashed you a finger!"

The urge to murder the canine-loving guy was all-consuming. Naruto wanted to tear him from _limb to limb and_— wait, he can easily break this dog-face's heart by breaking Akamaru's heart, _no_— he _will _break—

A blur landed in front of them.

"Whoa, Sai? What are you doing here?"

Sai straightened up.

"Keh. If you're here to give a comment about my dick, I'm going to—"

"Ugly has arrived."

Naruto blinked. "Sakura-chan?"

Sai nodded. "Let's hurry."

"Is there something wrong?"

The artist-extraordinaire didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"How's Sakura-chan? Is she—"

But Sai became a blur, and Naruto followed.

-

-

-

**the eve of billowing fireworks, dawn of orange suns.** "Her vitals are stable now. Don't worry."

Kakashi snapped his book close and thanked the Hokage.

Naruto stood beside the bed, solemnly watching the patient's serene face.

"She needs rest. She's working too hard in the past few days." The Godaime frowned. "I told her to stop practicing _every _medical ninjutsu she found. This girl is stubborn… look where it brought her. On a hospital bed stuck in a machine pumping chakra into her," Tsunade checked the monitor, and the chart, while speaking. "The stress her body underwent and the strain of single-handedly dragging almost half-dead bodies of two fully-grown boys and of a girl were too much for her body to bear. Plus the emotional stress…" She shook her head. "She needs to relax and replenish her nutrients."

Kakashi nodded.

"This would not have happened if you allowed me to go with her." Naruto said quietly. He lifted his gaze. "She needs me. All the time. No one can take care of her the way _we _do."

Tsunade snorted, "Sakura would not like to hear that."

"But it's true! Where she goes, I go. Where I go, she goes. That's the way it is!" His eyes hardened. "I'm not going to lose another important person."

Kakashi stayed silent, watching the drama unfold.

Tsunade didn't bite, choosing to leave instead of retorting.

"And strictly _no _ramen for her, idiot."

-

-

-

**a sobbing cherry blossom in a three-lane road. **The last few days of autumn were _crimson._ Lots of russet leaves. Streets covered in crimson leaves. Colder winds. As Sasuke stepped out of the inn where he and Tsubasa temporarily stayed, a frown furrowed his forehead as he watched the leaves indifferently.

_Winter._

In few days, winter will arrive.

His scowl deepened as he thrust his fists inside his pockets. From the corner of his narrowed eyes, he saw a familiar yellow blur clad in offensive orange jacket and pants. That fashion sense will kill the blonde someday. It simply screamed "murder me!". Grunting, Sasuke made his way to Naruto, moving smoothly through the crowded street.

"Oi."

The blonde ninja turned his head around. Blonde eyebrows furrowed before jerking his chin as a sign of greeting.

"Teme."

Sasuke expected Naruto to invite (or rather challenge) him to another sparring, but the blonde walked past him. What confused Sasuke was the fact that _Naruto_— yes, the loud nightmare in flesh— was not being loud (and stupid and annoying and _kill-me-kill-me-now_ idiot).

Following him, Sasuke said, "You're supposed to look after me. When are you going to tell me about my—"

"Not today, teme." Naruto interrupted. "As much as I want to kick your constipated ass, I've got something better to do than watching after you, emo-kid."

"Such as?" asked Sasuke uninterestedly.

"Visiting Sakura-chan!"

Dark brows shot up. After a few heartbeats, he said. "What happened?"

Naruto glanced at him, confused. "What is it to you?"

Sasuke's face was blank, as always. "She's my babysitter."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man."

"Well?"

The blonde shot him a bleary look. "Well _what?_"

The scowl on Sasuke's brow deepened. "What happened?" The blonde gave him a sharp appraisal, which surprisingly looked _intelligent_, judging at the serious glint and _it was silent._ Sasuke kept his face carefully blank. The blonde narrowed his blue eyes even more, and Sasuke, in turn, narrowed his eyes, too.

"What, idiot? Stop looking."

Naruto made a face. "You're _not _my type, asshole." He lifted a hand to scratch the back of his blonde hair. "Something about chakra depletion. She collapsed and didn't wake up. They had to hook her up to machine to supply her chakra to keep her alive."

"Hn." Sasuke looked away. "I knew it. She's weak."

"Oi! Shut up, teme! She's strong and amazing! She's just clumsy, emotional and impulsive but she's great!"

"Whatever."

"Why are _you_ following me, anyway?" Naruto pointed out.

"I'm coming with you."

Blonde brows went up to Naruto's hairline. "_Why_?"

The dark-haired boy met Naruto's inquisitive gaze with an unemotional glare. _That's, _the blonde thought, referring to that face, _a forced neutrality. _

"After seeing her, you'll spar with me."

"You mean, I'm going to kick your ass."

"You wish."

-

-

-

**it's a smiling supernova. **"Sakura-chaaaan~!" The door slid open and a blonde head poked in. "Stop being lazy already!"

The occupant of the room whipped her head around. "Oh. Naruto!" Sakura grinned toothily, swinging her legs off the bed as she sat on the edge of the bed. However, her grin froze when she saw who came next. "Sa… Sasuke?"

Naruto grinned broadly. "Ta-da!"

"Hn." The boy responded, looking at her flatly.

"What are you doing here?" asked the pink-haired patient, wide-eyed.

Naruto interrupted their staring contest by jumping in between the bed and stoic Sasuke. "Sakura-chan, look!" The pink-haired girl blinked and refocused her gaze.

"Eh? You're…"

Naruto positively glowed. "Yep! I know. I'm _amazing._ Please. You don't have to tell me or I'm going to blush!"

"Baka! Why did you bring me instant ramen?! And… and…" Sakura squinted, examining the items closer, "how many did you bring?"

"Jeez, Sakura-chan, you should be thankful! I'm giving you my whole stock— the _whole _stock for a month! It's assorted so don't worry! I've got chicken, pork, beef, miso, shrimp, original, vegetable—"

"Naruto!" Sakura interrupted shrilly.

"What?" the boy innocently blinked at her.

"I…" She stammered, "…are you planning to kill me?"

The blonde recoiled, feigning hurt. "Hey! That hurts!"

"…idiot." Sasuke snorted, glancing around the room.

"Naruto?" The three turned to the door where Shikamaru poked his head in. "Oi, come with me for a while. I want to discuss something with you."

Naruto puffed out his chest proudly. "Ha! Finally! You realized _my_ greatness, lazy ass!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "what greatness? Shut up and move."

"Fine." Naruto waved at his friends before joining Shikamaru. Sullenly, Sasuke watched the blonde go while Sakura inspected the items inside the plastic bag Naruto brought, murmuring under her breath.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

At the sound of Sasuke's curt question, Sakura lifted her chin and frowned. "…sorry?"

"You heard me."

Sakura made a face. "I'm not suicidal." She snapped, lifting a vegetable-flavored instant ramen from the bag, looking thoughtful. "It's just chakra depletion. I…" she wet her dry lips, averting her gaze. "I healed Neji and…" she shrugged, "that's all." She felt her face flushed, feeling Sasuke's stare on her face.

"You went overboard, didn't you?" he said quietly. Sakura shrugged one shoulder. "You want to impress him." Her face flushed healthily and Sasuke met her sharp glare.

"I'm not _trying _to impress anyone." Sakura snapped, her brows furrowed as she threw him her sharpest— _oh_ she hoped so— glare.

"Hn."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sakura hastily changed topic. "You're not here to express your worry or wish me well, are you?"

"You wish."

She made another face and dropped the instant ramen cup to pick another flavor: shrimp.

The boy pushed his fists inside his pockets. "Go to sleep."

Sakura snapped up her head to look at him. "Hey! Don't order me around! What are _you_ doing here? You're not here to bring me flowers, are you? Or wish me fast recovery or something—"

"You're ranting."

"I am not! Answer my question! Why are you _here_?"

His face was carefully blank as he replied nonchalantly. "To stretch."

Sakura stared.

At the stare, Sasuke felt the back of his ears go red.

"_What?_"

"To stretch."

She gawked— and she knew she looked stupid. But she could not help it. "You're… here to _stretch_?"

The boy merely glared, challenging her.

Sakura continued to gawk, her large green eyes filling her face. She had to stop gawking, because to gawk was stupid. _But… But— _And then… a smile stretched her lips, which turned into a grin of mirth which, to Sasuke's surprise, became a laughter that shook her small body. At first, it was suppressed, sounding as if she was trying to contain it. Eventually, however, the volume rose and she started to clutch her stomach, bending over.

To Sasuke, it sounded so… _real._ It was loud, yes, but not unpleasant. She laughed like a kid playing inside a sand box. Like a little girl who saw and chased a butterfly. Realizing he was _staring, _Sasuke averted his gaze.

"…o-oh, Sasuke-_kun._"

He blinked, and stared at her.

_Sasuke-kun._

Why did it sound _so _familiar? And _so _right? And almost painful.

Sakura grinned at him toothily, her green eyes wide and so-green. She let out another burst of laughter, clutching her stomach. "I… I haven't laughed that hard for a long time." She rubbed her eyes, and laughed to herself again.

"…it wasn't a joke."

Her grin widened. "But it was _funny._" She giggled and pushed a fist into her mouth, her shoulders shaking.

"…stop it."

She did after several tries. "You can stretch now if you want." The grin she wore almost cracked her face into clean halves. "I won't look." She snorted a laugh again.

Sasuke's brow twitched. "Idiot." A faint— _very faint— _flush colored his cheeks.

Now in such a giddy mood, Sakura let the remark slide. After all, he made her laugh. She giggled to herself again.

_How weird._

"You're the first person I encountered who almost died because of chakra depletion."

She raised a brow. "I didn't _almost _die. Naruto's exaggerating! I've always had problems with chakra reserves. That's why I'm good with chakra control. There's so little for me to control." The corner of her lips lifted in a half-smile. "I feel so much better now. Thank you for visiting me."

He stared at her with his unreadable face. Sakura blinked, suddenly uncomfortable. She breathed a sigh of relief when he broke the stare and looked somewhere else.

"You should go back to sleep."

Sakura sighed, exasperated. "I _just _woke up from what— a two day sleep? You can't make me go back to sleep."

For a second, Sakura though she'd won the argument. His next words felt like a ton of bricks falling onto her.

"You must not die."

The pink-haired girl looked at him, startled.

"You owe me two weeks, Haruno. I don't care what you do after two weeks, but until that time, don't do anything stupid."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief and rising temper. A vein started to throb above her right eye. _…the balls of this guy! _First, he confused her. Next, he made her laugh. Now, he's _bluntly _pissing her off. Really now, being with this guy was detrimental for someone's emotional health.

"Now, go back to sleep. Your weak—" Sakura's _whole_ body twitched. "—body needs rest, doesn't it?"

That's it.

He said the _magic _word.

Before Sakura could think it over inside her head, her fingers clenched around the object she was holding, and growling under her breath, she threw the plastic cup at his head.

Startled, Sasuke automatically raised a hand and captured the object before it could hit his face.

"…_you… _you… I'M NOT WEAK. YOU… YOU… YOU…"

Sasuke raised a brow arrogantly, watching the girl go red in the face, speaking through gritted teeth.

"…SELF-CENTERED, BIG-HEADED, INSENSITIVE... PUNK! MAYBE I'M NOT AS GREAT AS YOU MISTER-I-AM-YOUR-GOD-BOW-DOWN-TO-ME-BOW-DOWN-TO-ME-ASSHOLE! BUT I AM _NOT _WEAK!"

The girl took a deep, _deep _breath, and continued.

"I can crack your pretty face open and I can, believe it! I'm just too kind to do it because really, you're pretty _and that's not the point_! I'm just too considerate and I'm not violent and I'm not going to waste my precious chakra just to prove the _point _that I'm not weak! You better stop trying to provoke me because _really_ I can crack the earth open with my pinky!"

By the time she was finished, she was breathless and _very _flushed. Her eyes were _very _green. Sasuke was smirking at her, and it made her want to throw another plastic cup at his head.

"For a girl with annoying hair color, small body and—" Green eyes flashed dangerously, and she dug her hand inside the plastic bag. "…really bad aim, you sure can shout."

Sakura flushed.

There was a silence.

"I'm leaving."

"Good! Leave before I throw another ramen at your head and this time I'll make sure it'll hit!"

"Be quiet and go back to sleep."

"You—"

"Popochi."

She froze.

He smirked, and left the room.

-

-

-

**he says the things she wants to believe in. **"So, you're healthy now?"

She glared as a response.

"Let's start."

She snorted.

"Haruno."

"What?" She scowled, brows twitching.

He glared back. "I said, let's start."

She scoffed. "Then, start asking questions."

Sasuke leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's your height?"

Her jaw dropped. "_What?_"

"Are you deaf?"

"I'm not!" Sakura replied quickly. "It's an expression! What's the point of asking _that _question?!"

Sasuke shrugged, deadpanned. "I'm curious."

Her scowl deepened.

His lips curled slowly in a smirk.

"It's difficult… having to look down all the time."

Without second thoughts, Sakura kicked his leg.

_Damn it!_

"Next question." She growled. Sasuke was glaring at her angrily, rubbing his shin. Sakura met his glare with her own, her lips pursed.

"What is Sharingan?"

_Finally! A normal question!_

"Your eye technique. I'm not exactly an expert or knowledgeable enough about Sharingan. You can ask Kakashi-sensei for more details."

"Can I activate them at will?"

"Yes."

"Do I have a brother?"

Sakura took time to answer. "…yes, you do."

"Is he alive?"

She looked up to his eyes, and then dropped her gaze quickly. "Yes."

"Where is he?"

"I don't have any idea," which was true.

Sakura can feel the weight of his stare, and it was uncomfortable. She kept her gaze averted.

The next question made her lost her composure.

"Am I engaged?"

Visibly shaken, Sakura looked up to him, wide-eyed. Of course, she knew _what_ he meant. But still, she replied with, "yes, you _are._"

Irritation crossed his eyes. "Before Tsubasa. Was I engaged before?"

Sakura opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. Sasuke was watching her carefully, eyes dark and unreadable. Her throat went dry, and her heart raced.

"I… I don't understand." She lied. And she had to _stop _looking into those eyes. Eyes that can _forcibly _yank the truth from her just by _looking._

His expression didn't change.

"I will elaborate." He said slowly, and it made Sakura want to walk away, _far _away from him. And fast. He looked down to her from his height advantage. "I promised someone that I'll marry her when we turn 30."

Sakura felt her eyes warm at the memory. She willed herself not to show _any _emotions. She willed herself not to remember, because to remember— it will just hurt _so much more._

Repress, bury, _anything._

But the memories were insistent.

"_When we turn 30, let's marry each other."_

"_But I will marry you when you turn 30. I will marry you when you reach the point where you will become tired from waiting."_

They _burned._

Sakura felt her fists shake.

Before her, Sasuke continued.

"I told her, I'll marry her even though I'm her second choice."

His eyes darkened, intensified, as if waiting for her to fall into pieces.

"I have to find that person."

Sakura wet her lips. "…why?" Her voice sounded hoarse.

He met her soulful gaze emotionlessly. "I have to tell her that I'm breaking that promise."

-

-

-

**she says the things that he doesn't want to believe in. **Sakura swallowed thickly, determinedly holding his gaze. _I'm not going to run away. I'm not going to run away, far, far away. _She cleared her throat, and tried to smile.

"Next question."

His gaze flickered for a moment, then, he looked straight into her eyes. His stare was _very _direct, strong, piercing at the same time, _emotionless._

"Was I in love with you?"

-

-

-

* * *

**.AN**

Oh. It's been a _looooooong_ time! I missed you guys –sobs— I do. I really, _really _do. I'm very sorry, okay? Life is tough outside the virtual world. Really. Believe it.

(preparing for exam/s

writing for a tanabata contest –which hurt my _head-_

and lots of terrible a-holes,

Boohaa.)

Um, mm, so sorry, guys. Please? –bambi eyes- I still love Sasubabe making babies with Sakura-chan with all my red, all-freaky-creepy heart. And _no_, I'm not in coma –_laughs_— or dead! Seriously! I heart-heart-heart all of you guys who continually support this story (and other stories, as well) even though one moment I'm alive, next second I'm dead, and most of the time, I'm in coma. Really, guys, so much kisses, hugs and thanks. You're all my life bloods, reviews, criticisms and praises alike. If I can just marry you all, well… that's polygamy. –_cough_- I made this _looooong_, epically long, I guess –_sweatdrops_- and I really want to speed up the pacing but Sasuke makes it _so _difficult. That sexy kitten. Take care and _–nudge-nudge-_ review? Heehee. You can really flame me and I'd still read it as a 'you-rock-santa-claus!'. That's how healthy I am right now XD. Take care and eat, eat, eat. Thank you, thank you, thank you very much.

Kissy, kissy.


End file.
